La Revelación Maldita
by Isabel M-Ameban
Summary: Un fic DIFERENTE a lo normal en español. Sobre cómo era la vida de los tres saiyans, centrado en Raditz, bajo las órdenes de Freezer.Y un descubrimiento que lo cambiará todo. R&R-[Completa].
1. Notas de la Autora

"La Revelación Maldita"

* * *

**Notas**: 

Este es mi primer intento *ejem* de fic de "Dragon Ball". Esta serie, junto con "Los Caballeros del Zodiaco/ Saint Sella" y "Slayers" forman del tridente de mis series/ mangas favoritos; sin embargo hasta ahora solo había escrito sobre esta última de la que, más o menos, tengo una especie de saga completa con todo lo que básicamente quería contar (si es que la termino algún día ^^U). Pero como ya tengo advertido en mis otros fics, si empecé a escribir fanfics fue por un lado, porque entonces hasta hace poco nunca supe qué es un fanfiction, y luego por puro resentimiento al no encontrar nada que de verdad me gustara. Sin embargo con "D.Ball" y "Caballeros" me ocurre lo contrario: no he escrito nada sobre estas series porque no me he encontrado inspirada al darme por satisfecha con otros trabajos que he encontrado en la red: me he estoy refiriendo especialmente a "La Batalla de los 12 Tresors" (El mejor fic que he visto hasta ahora de "Caballeros" tanto por el lenguaje literario, interesante argumento y tratamiento de los personajes) Como al ciclo de fics de "Dragon Ball" de Dragoness Eclectic, que aun estando en inglés y la autora sea un poco borde, me ha dejado servida con una secuela aún mejor, o al menos más elaborada e interesante, que la saga de Majin Boo (si bien la autora tiene cierto desvaríos respecto a la historia original, pero se pueden ignorar) y dando buenas respuestas a muchos enigmas sobre los saiyans. He visto muchos fics de la serie tanto en español como en inglés, pero aunque en este caso tenga preferencia hacia los fics en inglés, lo cierto es que en ambos idiomas los argumentos resultan un tanto recurrentes: fics amorosos de V&B (que me gustan, pero tantos ya, me aburren) fics tipo "Aparece un nuevo Super-enemigo y hay que derrotarlo pero ya!", fics tipo "Infancia de Vegeta".. y lo que me parece aún más recurrente: fics basados en el "Gran Timo" (siento ofender alguna opinión, peor creo que no hay mas que echar un vistazo a "Dragon Ball GT" para ver lo bajo que han caído todos –personajes y argumentos) Y fics basados en "Antiguo enemigo vuelve a la vida con ansia de venganza".. Pero no, este fic es distinto, no trata sobre nada de eso, al menos entre los fics españoles, y no ingleses que si hay alguno. Es por esto por lo que este fic es otro de mis experimentos ^^U y no pretendo que de pie a una nueva saga, pero creo que al menos SI será innovador en cuanto a fics de "D.Ball" en español. Pretendo que sea algo nuevo. 

Por favor, leedlo, disfrutadlo y tirad me tomatazos si hace falta. 

* * *

** Notas adicionales: **

Este fic contiene situaciones de violencia y vocabulario desagradables. 

Por otra parte empleo indistintamente Radix/Raditz- la primera por ser la versión española, la segunda porque es la más utilizada. El resto de los nombres son según la versión española. 

Empleo pocas expresiones Japonesas, pero aquí van: 

*Saiyan No Ooji: Príncipe de los Saiyan 

*Kusho: Mierda, maldición 

*Sama: por supuesto, la forma más respetuosa de referirse a alguien.


	2. PrólogoRevelación

_Prólogo _

__**"Revelación"**

* * *

_"-...Espero que el maestro Freezer se muestre generoso- había dicho mi príncipe con su característica sonrisa acompañada de su también característico aplomo y seguridad al hablar. Sí, él siempre sabía cómo hacer que todo funcionara como él quería, o al menos que así pareciese. Los dos le creímos, después de todo nos lo merecíamos y estábamos en nuestro derecho. _

_Pero Freezer tenía otro concepto muy distinto de lo que esto significaba..." _

_"Allí estábamos los tres, arrodillados y cabizbajos ante nuestro, así debíamos llamarle, 'Maestro Freezer'... un título pomposo para alguien que siempre te hace sentir, tanto por su poder como por su pedante desprecio hacia todo lo que le rodea, como si no valieras nada. Un bonito y duro golpe para nuestro orgullo. Ni siquiera hacía falta que nos reportáramos por nuestra misión en alguna de las salas de guerra, simplemente arrodillándonos ante él mientras que nuestro príncipe siempre en una posición adelantada, allí en medio de uno de los largos pasillos de su base en su planeta Nº.... ¿Qué más da?, uno más de los que posee. Él estaba como casi siempre le vemos, desplazándose en ese trono deslizador suyo, como si pisar el mismo suelo que nosotros fuese algo humillante para él; mientras que a su lado le escoltaban esos dos bastardos de Zarbón y Dodoira, que se dedicaban a besar el suelo por donde él alguna vez se digna a pisar. _

_Un pasillo es el mejor sitio donde nosotros nos podíamos arrodillar ante él. _

_ -Maestro Freezer... –comenzó a decir nuestro Príncipe- Ya hemos concluido la misión que nos encomendaste. –informó con tono humilde pero firme. _

_ -¿Oh? –exclamó con ese aire entre educado y pomposo que tiene al hablar- ¿Ya habéis acabado? ¿cuánto tiempo os a llevado esta misión? Esperaba vuestro informe mucho antes.- _

_ -Nos llevó tres días. –contestó Vegeta en el mismo tono- Sus habitantes pusieron mucha resistencia, pero al final pudimos exterminarlos a todos y dejar el planeta gravemente dañado.- _

_Eso era lo que Freezer, el Traficante de Planetas, quería: en principio él se dedicaba a conquistar planetas, que según el fin que pudiera otorgarles, los utilizaba como colonias, los convertía en aliados de su Imperio o, como en la mayoría de los casos, hacía exterminar su población por completo y a continuación los vendía a alguno de sus aliados, o si no, aprovechaba los recursos naturales del planeta conquistado. Y de eso último se encargaban la mayor parte de sus soldados y entre ellos, nosotros mismos, de forma que aquellos de sus soldados que realizaban satisfactoriamente sus misiones nos llevábamos un porcentaje de los beneficios que Freezer obtenía. Pero en otras muchas ocasiones y siempre de forma "extraoficial", sus generales se repartían el botín tras varias y codiciosas disputa e intrigas; de hecho la "comisión" por nuestro trabajo que nos parecía ser solo una panda de mercenarios a sueldo, solo era una parte de la realidad. _

_Sin embargo este caso fue distinto: ese planeta era de aliados suyos, es comprensible debido a su fuerza, pero estos se revelaron contra él y Freezer se vio obligado a tomar medidas. Por supuesto él no se mancharía las manos, sino que haría que alguien más lo hiciera, y ese alguien éramos nosotros tres. Es por eso por lo que aniquilamos a la población por completo, y también por lo que dejamos –o más bien Vegeta dejó- el planeta tan deteriorado: sus habitantes ya no eran útiles y la riqueza del plantea tampoco era tan exagerada y valiosa como para dejarlo intacto para luego explotarlo con tranquilidad, así que simplemente nos dedicamos a "darles una lección" arrasando el planeta. Y después de semejante trabajo que realizamos en solo tres días creíamos justo que se nos recompensara por ello... Sin tener que formar parte del juego de intrigas que había entre los generales de Freezer al ser esta una recompensa recibida directamente de manos del Maestro. _

_ -¿Tres días? –exclamó Freezer con disgusto- ¿Ese simple trabajo os llevó tres días??- _

_ -Así es; y creemos que es justo que se nos recompense por ello.- _

_ -¿¡Creéis!?... ¡De ninguna manera!- exclamó indignado por nuestra petición.- ¡No merecéis una recompensa por un trabajo tan simple que os ha llevado tanto tiempo!- _

_Su respuesta, y la explicación a su respuesta, fue lo bastante desconcertante como para que yo, e incluso Nappa, no pudiésemos evitar sobresaltarnos, ninguno de los dos podíamos crees que nuestra labor, o incluso nuestras vidas, fuesen tan despreciadas. El único que mantuvo la compostura fue nuestro príncipe. _

_ - ¿¡Cómo que no merecemos nada!? –exclamó Nappa indignado (algo difícil de ver en él) y gesticulando con las manos –¡Los tres trabajamos muy duro en la conquista de ese planeta! ¡Pusimos lo mejor de nosotros mismos luchando lo mejor que pudimos!- estaba tan alterado que olvido guardar las formas y se incorporó de golpe.- ¡Nuestras vidas corrieron mucho peligro allí !!- _

_Freezer permaneció impasible, con su acostumbrado gesto de mantener los labios apretados, que aun resultaba más evidente debido a su color oscuro. Su contestación fue tan tajante como su adusto gesto. _

_ - ¿Dices que pusisteis lo mejor de vosotros mismos?- había cierto sarcasmo en su voz- No puedo creer algo así cuando habéis tardado tanto tiempo en hacerlo.- entonces se giró hacia Zarbón, ese perro de piel azul con trenza verde que no puede vivir sin llevar un espejo en el bolsillo y que era su lugarteniente y uno de sus generales de confianza- Dime Zarbón- dijo en tono casual- ¿Cuánto tiempo te habría llevado a ti esa misión?- _

_Zarbón sonrió con sarcasmo y contestó primero mirando a Freezer y luego lanzándonos una mirada de reojo. _

_ -Con toda modestia...-comenzó a decir con suavidad- Creo que lo habría hecho en un solo día.- _

_ -¿Un día? –exclamó Freezer con ese mismo tono de casual sorpresa- Pues ellos eran tres y ya ves: les llevó el triple de tiempo- hizo una pausa al girarse hacia nosotros- Así que ya lo veis, no habrá recompensa de ningún tipo. Podéis retiraros, ya os haré llamar si me hacéis falta para un trabajo sencillo.-dijo en tono concluyente. _

_No puede permanecer más tiempo ajeno a esa humillación, yo también me incorporé y me situé al lado de Nappa: el tenía razón y yo no puedo... no sé permanecer indiferente ante algo; aunque mi rabo aún estaba enroscado alrededor de mi cintura, pude notar como se retorcía y se me eriza el vello que lo cubre. Pero también sé que Freezer, e incluso Zarbón y Dodoria son más fuertes que nosotros tres juntos y mucho más que yo, aunque es cierto que nuestra ira les alertó lo suficiente como para que ambos se pusieran en guardia ante Freezer. _

_Nappa no pudo aguantarse más y cargó contra ellos, él siempre cargaba contra el enemigo fuera quien fuera y de frente. _

_ -¡Ya basta!- exclamó casi iracundo- ¡¡No puedo tolerar que se nos humille y desprecie nuestra vida de esa forma!! ¡¡Sabes muy bien que ese trabajo no era nada sencillo!!- _

_Si Vegeta no llega a intervenir a tiempo no sé cómo habría acabado esto... _

_ -¡Detente Nappa!!- gritó mi príncipe alzándose de repente al tiempo que su voz. _

_Nappa se detuvo en seco a poca distancia de Zarbón y Dodoira que habían escudado a Freezer. Nappa siempre es impetuoso en demasía, incluso para un saiyan, y yo sabía que a Vegeta eso le incomodaba casi tanto como a Freezer, pero debíamos guardar por nosotros mismos, y la autoridad de Vegeta sobre nosotros dos era casi tan absoluta como la que teníamos hacia Freezer. Nappa no tubo más opción que detenerse, siendo consciente de lo que arriesgaba en ese momento. Sin embargo ellos tres contemplaron la escena casi con aburrimiento. _

_ -Os ruego que lo disculpéis.- explicó Vegeta con la humildad que empleaba siempre hacia los más poderosos, en especial hacia Freezer. -Ya conocéis a Nappa y sabéis que pierde el temperamento con facilidad. No era mi intención que ninguno de ellos os atacara.- _

_Eso es cierto, pero yo sé que la disculpa de Vegeta era para evitar una pelea en la que nuestras vidas peligraran; nuestro príncipe actuaba siempre con sensatez, y aunque me cueste admitirlo, Freezer también: a él no le gustaban las peleas entre sus soldados o cualquier otra cosa que incite al desorden, así que asistió con aprobación. _

_Nappa se queda observando la situación con cierto desconcierto y yo noté que, como tantas otras veces, me invadió la resignación. Odiaba todo esto, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. _

_ -Vayámonos- dijo nuestro príncipe girando sobre sus talones- _

_Nappa le siguió, y yo, tras unos momentos de duda, le imité, pero aún pude sentir en mi espalda las miradas y las sonrisas de desprecio de Zarbón y Dodoria. Mis sensaciones no me engañaron. _

_ -¿Habéis visto? –oí decir a la aparentemente suave voz de Zarbón- Esos tres son como leones sin dientes.- _

_Le siguieron la desagradables risotadas de Dodoria. _

_ -Sí, pero más bien, son monos: ¡monos que se van con el rabo entre piernas!- añadió. _

_Vegeta dio un bote al oír ese calificativo: no hay nada que nos humillase más que llamarnos "monos" y más aún que aceptáramos nuestra derrota con el rabo entre las piernas, aunque solo sea en sentido figurado. La rabia de nuestro príncipe me resultó más que evidente, vi como comenzaba a girarse con los dientes apretados, pero segundos después solo pudo alcanzar a recomponer la compostura. Una vez más la superioridad de Freezer y sus hombres (fieles), se impuso ante nosotros. _

_Pero yo aún no había descubierto lo peor."_

***** 

Algo más tarde los tres caminaban por los campos exteriores a la base. Era de noche, pero aquel era un sistema de planetas binario, así que su gemelo orbitaba junto al planeta donde se encontraba la base inundando la mitad del firmamento con su sola presencia, y con un suave resplandor de color dorado. No era como la luz de la Luna, pues su brillo y su presencia eran aún mayores, pero tampoco era como la luz dorada de un atardecer, sino algo parecido a una noche polar. Como si esa misma comparación también fuera válida, el paisaje de alrededor, era semejante a una tundra, con una rala pero espesa hierba de color verde oscuro, salpicada aquí y allá por las rocas del terreno... y por el camino por el que los tres saiyans caminaban, uno de los muchos que circundaban la base.

Vegeta, como de costumbre, iba a la cabeza; ninguno de sus otros dos compañeros se habría atrevido a sobrepasarle en su camino, al no ser que las circunstancias así lo exigieran. Tras él le seguía de cerca Nappa, su fiel escudero, lacayo o como se quiera llamar al guerrero que siempre actuó como su guardaespaldas personal y también su mentor durante muchos años y, en los años de gloria de los saiyans, había sido un renombrado miembro de la elite y también uno de los principales generales. Varios metros más atrás y cerrando la marcha, iba Raditz: a ojos de su príncipe él era un guerrero de clase baja, y si no fuera por las circunstancias, tan solo era un "Don-Nadie", y él estaba resignado ante el papel que Vegeta, e incluso Nappa, aún siendo más tolerante con él, le habían asignado. Vegeta le consideraba alguien muy inferior a él y Raditz no tenía nada que realmente indujera a su Príncipe a pensar lo contrario; es más, y aunque lo hubiese tenido, Raditz estaba seguro de que Vegeta habría negado lo evidente para seguir siendo el primero de todos ellos. Aquella situación no resultaba cómoda para él de ninguna manera, pero ellos dos eran sus únicos congéneres saiyans que quedaban y él no tenía muchas opciones que permanecer a su lado, incluso aunque Freezer no poseyese sus vidas. Era tan sencillo como ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Ellos dos eran lo único que quedaba del un pueblo antaño poderosos, orgullosos y temido guerreros; y aunque su situación fuese la más sufrida de todos ellos, era lo único a lo que se podía agarrar. Tan solo podía sobrellevar la esa soledad con el orgullo y la dignidad de un saiyan.. Un saiyan de clase baja, como Vegeta se dedicaba a recordarle de continuo. Fuera o no cierto, la verdad es que Raditz tenía muchas veces la sensación de que su príncipe, a quien debía toda su fidelidad y en quien tanto él como Nappa apoyaban las esperanzas de supervivencia y dignidad de su ya sentenciado pueblo; tenía una mentalidad incómodamente parecida a la de Freezer, algo que Nappa, tal vez por su propia obstinación y fidelidad a su primer deber de cuidar a Vegeta, parecía no darse cuenta.

Pero en ese momento eso no era lo que más le preocupaba a Radix; estaba ocupado en escuchar lo que Nappa proclamaba con vehemencia

-¡...No soporto como Freezer nos trata!!- bramaba furiosos en su lengua natal dirigiéndose en especial a su príncipe, como si de alguna manera él le fuera a dar una respuesta- ¡¡ No hacemos mas que trabajar para él tan duro como podemos y servir a todos sus caprichos!!.. ¿¡¡ Yo cómo nos lo paga!!?? ¡Humillándonos y menospreciando nuestras vidas y trabajo delante de todos!¡ A Freezer no le importa lo mucho que trabajemos para él, solo le interesan las adulaciones de sus generales!-

Vegeta y Raditz permanecían en silencio, a su manera los dos ya sabían de sobra que eso era cierto, era algo que veían todos los días desde que entraron a formar parte del servicio directo de Lord Freezer. ¿Por qué Nappa se empeñaba en señalar de esa forma lo evidente? ¿Era su forma de desquitarse? ¿Despotricar? Si, desde luego que el guardaespaldas del príncipe tenía poca disposición para controlarse. Pero lo que Raditz oyó decir después le hizo abandonar por completo esos pensamientos...

- ¡¡...Y encima nos quiere engañar diciéndonos que nuestro planeta natal lo destruyó un meteorito cuando en realidad lo destruyó él!! –afirmó con aplomo.

Radix dio un bote y detuvo su paso en seco; como de costumbre cada vez que se sorprendía por algo, sus ojos se abrieron por el asombro y la sorpresa era más que evidente en su rostro, pero aquello no era solo una sorpresa, sino el más terrible de los descubrimientos.

Nappa y Vegeta estaban de espaldas a él, así que no se enteraron de su reacción hasta que el saiyan exclamó con su voz suave... Al menos más suave que la de sus compañeros.

- ¿¡ Qu... qué quieres decir... con eso!? –el tono era casi tembloroso.

Nappa se giró hacia él con disgusto, tanto por el rencor que sentía hacia Freezer y su consecuente enfado actual, como por descubrir de esa forma que el tercer miembro de su grupo no parecía saber nada, y por si fuera poco, sus sorpresa era totalmente obvia al ver la cara que ponía.

- ¿¡...Es eso un... cuento!? –añadió como si quisiera confirmar una inútil esperanza.

Aquello enojó aún más a Nappa, sin embargo ahora no iba a reprender a Raditz por ser tan ingenuo, y se limitó a explicarle brevemente lo que pensaba como queriendo que él compartiera su ira con él.

- ¡¡No es ningún cuento!! –afirmó con rotundez alzando una de sus grandes manos consiguiendo así que la expresión de desconcierto de Raditz fuera aún mayor. De alguna manera eso animó a Nappa a continuar hablando- ¡¡ Freezer tenía miedo de nuestro pueblo porque temía que algún día nos uniéramos hiciéramos demasiado poderosos para él, así que exterminó a todos los escuadrones que estaban fuera de nuestro planeta y luego lo destruyó!! ¡¡ Ese maldito bastardo mató y aniquiló a todos los nuestros y ahora nos utiliza a nosotros tres como esclavos para que le hagamos el trabajo sucio!!- bramó indignado ante el desconcertado Raditz que no podía ni articular palabra.

Vegeta había detenido el paso al sentir la dolorosa punzada de la verdad. A pesar de lo acostumbrado que estaba a reprimir o incluso ignorar sus sentimientos de dolor, no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y apretar los dientes, como si se negara a gritar u otra forma de soltar su dolor. Aún así era una suerte que estuviera de espaldas a sus dos vasallos y ninguno de los dos pudiera verle en ese estado: él no era como Raditz ni mucho menos, un simple guerrero de clase baja cuyo rostro es un libro abierto a todo lo que le pasa por la cabeza, si no el Saiyan-jin no Ooji, y alguien así no se podía permitir caer tan bajo. Sin embargo el discurso de Nappa aún no había acabado.

- ¡¡ Fue Freezer quién dio la orden de exterminar a todos nuestro hombres y seguro que fue él quién también mató al Rey Vegeta!!, ¡¡ Yo estuve con el rey antes de que todo eso sucediera y puedo asegurarlo!!-

Raditz no podía articular palabra y su cola temblaba con violencia bajo su poblada melena negra: él también odiaba Freezer, desde el principio tuvo motivos para hacerlo ya que él era la principal causa de lo que era su vida desde el momento de la destrucción de Vegetasei. Pero la revelación de Nappa era demasiado para él: Freezer ya no era el causante de hacerle la vida imposible a él y sus dos compañeros desde el momento de la desaparición de su mundo natal, sino el culpable directo de que los tres hubiesen acabado así. Y fue aún peor aún cuando oyó la contestación de su príncipe, algo que ni siquiera Nappa se esperaba.

- Es cierto. –afirmó Vegeta con una seguridad que inundaba su voz profunda- Estoy totalmente seguro de que Freezer destruyó nuestro mundo y mató a mi padre... Pero eso es algo que ya no tiene ningún remedio- Raditz no pudo evitar dar un nuevo respingo y quedarse aún más boquiabierto ante la fría resignación de su príncipe. ¡Vegeta ya sabía lo que él acababa de descubrir y no había hecho nada!

- ¡Ni mi padre ni nuestro pueblo pudieron hacer nada!...- exclamó con un odio que ocultaba su impotencia.

Nappa estaba demasiado asombrado por lo que Vegeta decía como para no hacer la inevitable pregunta; una pregunta que Raditz también se había cuestionado muchas veces

-... Si, si ya sabías lo que ocurría. –comenzó a decir en tono dubitativo el enorme guerrero calvo- Entonces, ¿ por qué aceptas seguir al servicio del verdugo de tu pueblo?-

Raditz les miró fijamente a ambos, casi conteniendo la respiración, y aguardó una buena respuesta de su Príncipe: él estaba allí porque no tenía más remedio, porque Freezer no le permitiría escapar de su control aun siendo él el más bajo de su clase; y lo mismo se puede decir de Vegeta. El Príncipe saiyan era el único reducto de poder de lo que quedaba de su pueblo, lo único a lo que agarrarse para sobrevivir y seguir manteniendo el orgullo de su prácticamente extinguido pueblo. Traicionar o simplemente cuestionar a Vegeta, era como traicionar a su pueblo y a todo lo que significaba ser saiyan. Es por eso por lo que ambos permanecían con su Príncipe y también por lo que ahora quería conocer las intenciones de este.

Y la respuesta de Vegeta no pudo ser más clara...

-¡Porque es la única forma de recuperar nuestro poder! ¡Freezer fue un iluso al dejarnos con vida y no contar con nuestro poder zenkai! –contestó alzando la voz- La capacidad de los saiyans de hacernos más fuertes cada vez que combatimos: ¡Si permanecemos a su lado, cuánto más luchemos y más de sus estúpidas misiones realicemos, más fuertes nos haremos!-concluyó dándose la vuelta hacia sus dos únicos compañeros y vasallos. Al hacerlo su enorme energía, la más grande entre los saiyans, reverberó a su alrededor consiguiendo que el aire y el polvo del suelo se sacudiera en una oleada. Nappa notó la descarga de energía de su príncipe en el rostro y en la presión del aire; Raditz también lo notó, aún más ya que era más débil y que sus largos cabellos negros se mecieran por culpa de la descarga.

- ¡ Y porque Freezer también me ha enseñado la ley del más fuerte!- añadió como si eso fuera todo- ¡Gracias a eso he comprendido que lo único que tenemos que hacer es librar muchos más combates para hacernos más fuertes! ¡Debemos permanecer a su lado solo con ese fin! ¡Y una vez lo hayamos conseguido, YO podré hacer frente a Freezer y ocupar su puesto!- concluyó con aplomo- ¡..Para conseguirlo solo hay que esperar!-

Ni Raditz ni Nappa dijeron nada.

* * *

(Nota: sí, este capítulo/prólogo está basado en un "flashback" que salió en uno de esos interminables capítulos-peñazo sobre los últimos 5 minutos de Namec. Tal vez sea lo único útil que se puede sacar de esa parte de la serie –no del manga- ya que por lo menos sale algo de cómo era la vida de los tres saiyans bajo las órdenes de Freezer. Es por eso por lo que la he aprovechado para este fic)


	3. Capítulo1 Orden

_Capítulo-1_

**Orden**

_"¿Derrocar a Freezer? ¿Tan seguro está nuestro príncipe como para que un día seamos capaces.. sea él capaz de hacer eso?... ¿Y para qué? ¿Para vengar a nuestro pueblo o solo para sustituirle? ¿Tanto se parece mi príncipe a Freezer?"_

* * *

Tras volver de su misión Raditz reflexionaba una y otra vez sobre lo ocurrido, y aún más, de lo que acaba de descubrir. Sus dos compañeros descansaban mientras tanto, Vegeta en un cuarto personal aparte debido a su rango, mientras que él, como de costumbre, compartía habitáculo con Nappa, cosa que no le agradaba: el enorme y calvo guerrero tal vez era muy eficiente en la lucha y en sus servidumbre a Vegeta, pero en lo que concierne a lo personal era tremendamente desorganizado, dejando su armadura y el resto de sus cosas tiradas en cualquier parte del ya de por si pequeño cuarto. Y si a eso se le suman sus sonoros ronquidos al dormir, la verdad es que Raditz no podía decir que ese "miembro de la elite" fuese su mejor compañía... aunque bien pensado, tal vez sí lo fuera mejor que la de otros muchos de los soldados de Freezer, más aún después de las sospechas y pensamientos que le atenazaban desde el discurso de Vegeta y Nappa de aquella tarde. En cualquier caso no tenía otra opción mas que aguantarse; él siempre se tenía que aguantar de todos e incluso por todos.

Resopló con disgusto y se incorporó de su lecho para luego sentarse sobre él hundiendo la cara entre las manos en un gesto que rara vez se concedía. No es que solo el concierto de ronquidos de Nappa ya no le dejara dormir, sino el torbellino de pensamientos, ideas y recuerdos que creía ya enterrados y que ahora le atormentaban desde que se enteró de lo ocurrido realmente con Vegeta-sei : durante años él no había tenido ni idea de lo que realmente ocurrió según sus otros dos compañeros y, después de tantos años viviendo en la ignorancia, acababa de enterarse. Sencillamente era imposible permanecer indiferente ante algo así.

Su rabo se balanceó con pesar de un lado a otro; ahora que estaba, o debiera estar relajado, podía tomarse la libertad de desenroscarlo y dejar que siguiera su curso. Sonrió levemente con placer al sentir el roce de sus largos cabellos sobre su cola, eso le producía una suave y agradable sensación: él era un guerrero de clase baja, y si bien el rabo de los saiyans era especialmente sensible, lo era más entre los miembros de clase baja. Raditz sabía muy bien que cualquiera que le cogiera por la cola y se la estrujara con cierta fuerza, conseguiría que sintiera tanto dolor y debilidad que caería redondo al suelo: ese el precio a pagar por tener el poder de transformarse con la luna llena y la principal causa de porqué llevarlo enroscado en su cintura a modo de cinturón, aparte del obligatorio protocolo saiyan de considerar de mala educación que todo el mundo pudiera ver como se le mueve a alguien la cola. Pero también sabía que él podía usarlo como una tercera mano y en ocasiones le había sido de ayuda en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. También debido a su tremenda sensibilidad, su cola habría sido de cierto uso si... si las circunstancias de su vida hubieran sido muy distintas a las de ahora. Pero esa noche tan solo podía conformarse con sentir las caricias de sus cabellos sobre su cola; un alivio pobre para lo que pensaba en ese momento.

_ "¿Realmente Freezer destruyó Vegetasei? ¿Acaso el resto de sus soldados fueron los que mataron a los escuadrones que no estaban en el planeta en ese momento?... Contra más pienso en ello, más convencido estoy de que Vegeta y Nappa están en lo cierto. Pero... ¿es que soy tan estúpido que no me he dado cuenta antes? ¿Cómo es que nunca pensé en esa posibilidad?"_ pensó con disgusto _"No... Vegeta estuvo allí, era solo un niño pero estuvo allí, y Nappa también estaba con él.. así que forzosamente ellos deberían saber mejor que yo lo que ocurrió. Yo no estaba allí presente para verlo y enterarme de nada, sino en una misión en otro planeta muy alejado de Vegetasei.. una de mis primeras misiones como guerrero. No supe de nadie ni de nada durante meses, y hasta que la nave de Freezer no vino a recogerme, no me enteré de lo que había ocurrido.. Sencillamente no tenía otra forma de saber nada de lo sucedido hasta que llegué aquí y Freezer no me dijo 'su versión' de lo que pasó. Entonces por fin supe por qué nadie respondía a mis llamadas a la base"_ Radix apretó los dientes y el vello de su rabo se erizó _"¡Maldita sea!, ¿Por qué ninguno de vosotros me dijo antes qué ocurrió en realidad!? Nunca tuve nada que me indujera a pensar que en realidad fue culpa de Freezer si vosotros no dabais nunca muestras de saberlo.¿¡Por qué me habéis hecho vivir tantos años en la ignorancia!? "_ exclamó soltando un puñetazo en el catre pero conteniéndose para no despertar a Nappa ni romper su lecho con su gran fuerza; en realidad es algo que no quería hacer en ese momento: contenerse_"¿Acaso es porque no sabíais que yo no lo sabía?... No: Nappa no sabía que yo lo ignoraba, él se sorprendió al verlo. ¿Entonces es porque los dos creéis que un guerrero de clase baja como yo no sirve ni para saber la verdad de su pueblo? ...No, si él no lo sabía, eso es porque Vegeta quiere hacer creer de alguna forma a Freezer que los tres nos creemos su historia, engañando a sus aliados para engañar mejor a su enemigo... Y como de costumbre utiliza a alguien para sus propósitos: exactamente igual que hace Freezer"_ gruñó de nuevo.

- Necesito refrescarme un poco... –murmuró incorporándose de su lecho.

Caminó a oscuras por la habitación esquivando la armadura de Nappa gracias a su aguda visión de saiyan, y entró en el pequeño servicio del cuarto donde si encendió la luz. Allí abrió el grifo y un chorro de agua reciclada con sabor metálico salió a presión por el caño; entonces se enjuagó la cara hasta que hubo bebido y refrescado. Finalmente alzó la vista cansinamente hacia el espejo que había encima del lavabo, y vio reflejarse su rostro imberbe, tal como correspondía a los saiyans de clase baja, pero que ahora aparecía mojado y por el que escurrían gotas de agua. Entonces tuvo un súbito recuerdo.

- Madre... –volvió a murmurar, y luego gruñó molesto por pensar en algo así y recordarla súbitamente.

Pero ¿Por qué su recuerdo le asaltó precisamente en ese momento? Ella había muerto hacía ya muchos años ¿Entonces...?

_Yo me parecía mucho a ella. De ella heredé esta cara de rasgos finos y este cabello largo tan distintos a los de padre... Cada vez que me miro al espejo es como si viera una versión masculina suya (*)... Pero ella murió... como todos. La diferencia está en que... que si lo que Vegeta y Nappa dicen que nuestro planeta lo destruyó Freezer y mató a toda la gente de nuestro pueblo... ella murió de una forma muy distinta. Madre murió poco antes de la destrucción de Vegetasei durante un combate en otro escuadrón distinto al de padre... Ella y padre deberían haber luchado juntos en ese momento, tal vez así...."_ agachó la vista con disgusto y frunció el ceño aún más de lo acostumbrado tras caer en la cuenta de algo más _"¿O ella... o también padre murieron de la misma forma?, ¿los mataron los escuadrones de Freezer o murieron los dos en la explosión de Vegetasei?... ¡No!, madre murió bastante antes de eso, yo aún estaba en Vegetasei cuando eso ocurrió, entonces es normal que muriera durante un combate.. AL no ser que ese combate fuera contra algún batallón de Freezer. ¡Eso significaría que Freezer llevaba aniquilándonos desde mucho antes de la destrucción de Vegetasei sin que nosotros lo supiéramos!¡Puede que fuera algún escuadrón a las órdenes de Freezer quien la matase!"_ apretó los dientes y su rabo se retorció grotescamente _" ¿...Y padre?. ¿Murió por culpa de la explosión de mi planeta o por culpa de uno de los batallones?" _hizo una pausa_ "¡No: él murió en la explosión de Vegetasei! ¡Estoy seguro de eso! ¡Puedo estar seguro de eso!" _sonrió con amargura.

_Al menos ahora puedo pensar que la razón de la muerte de mi padre es más digna que por culpa de una piedra espacial... Eso es algo que nunca llegué a comprender: ¿cómo un pueblo tan fuerte como el nuestro no pudo evitar el impacto de un meteorito?... Es evidente que no pudo hacerlo porque el 'meteorito' era el mismo Freezer" _levantó la vista de golpe y su cola sacudió sus cabellos enérgicamente con un furiosos latigazo_ "Freezer nos estuvo aniquilando uno a uno nuestros escuadrones durante meses sin que nos enteráramos y al final destruyó nuestro planeta!" _afirmó para sí_. "Y si a mi me dejó con vida cuando me recogió es porque no cree que yo sea un problema para él... Pero entonces, ¿por qué hizo lo mismo con mi Príncipe y Nappa?" _su gesto se volvió pensativo_ "... Evidentemente a Nappa le dejó con vida por Vegeta: él era y es su mentor y entonces Vegeta era aún muy joven; además, necesitaría a alguien cercano a él para corroborar su historia y cuidar de él. Pero aún así, ¿por qué dejó con vida a Vegeta?...¿Por qué él es su favorito de todos nosotros?" _se preguntó. _"¿Es que no somos más que como unas mascotas para él?"_

- ¡ Eh, Radix!: ¡apaga de una vez la maldita luz y duérmete! ¡No me dejas dormir con tus estúpidos paseos! –bramó Nappa de repente. A pesar de los esfuerzos de Radix, este había acabado por despertarse, y el saiyan de largos cabellos no tuvo más remedio que suspirar y dirigirse de nuevo a su catre: no era bueno hacer enfadar a un saiyan, y más a uno como Nappa

***

Aquella mañana los tres se dirigieron a comer algo a una de los comedores principales de la base con su típica arquitectura de paredes curvas y suelo de mampostería que iluminaban lámparas hábilmente disimuladas en las paredes y techo con diseños de formas redondeadas y amarillas. Allí, además de las consabidas mesas círculos y sillas dispuestas alrededor de estas, también había otras áreas reservadas al esparcimiento de los soldados del ejército de Freezer y es donde ahora se reunía cierto número de soldados tras cumplir sus turnos. La enorme sala estaba medianamente concurrida, con grupos de soldados de toda índole pero baja categoría que comían o bebían mientras charlaban en tono desenfadado y bravucón, o bien se dedicaban a matar el rato con distintos juegos de mesa. En general el ambiente era relajado pero eso no excluía que todos ellos, siendo soldados de Freezer, tuvieran el deber de llevar puestos sus scuters, y además de eso fuera un secreto a voces que en salas tan concurridas como esa es donde uno podía convertirse en un espectador de la parte pública de las intrigas que sucedían entre los soldados del ejército de Freezer. Sin embargo a ojos de Raditz el ambiente en principio relajado de aquel lugar no era demasiado diferente de las salas de guardia que una vez hubo en Vegetasei y que él, no sin un primer esfuerzo, había intentado ignorar. Pero había una gran diferencia aparte del ya mencionado ambiente de continuas intrigas: aunque en Vegetasei esas mismas salas también habían estado ocupadas por miembros de otras especies también pertenecientes al ejército de Freezer, en su planeta natal la mayoría de los ocupantes de esas salas habían sido otros saiyans; sin embargo en esa sala ocurría justo al revés, la mayoría de sus ocupantes no eran saiyans, sino una variada y populosa mezcolanza de especies que compartían todas ellas su estatus de guerreros, armaduras, scouters y deseos por hacerse un puesto de favor entre la jerarquía del ejército; los únicos saiyans de esa sala eran ellos tres mismos.

El trío se sentó algo separado del grueso de soldados que ocupaba la sala en ese momento y se concentraba en dar buena cuenta de lo que era el habitual rancho de comida para los soldados de la base en un intento de apartarse de sus compañeros. No era algo especialmente sabroso, pero si un buen cambio de las ya por costumbre variopintas comidas que ellos solían consumir cuando viajaban a otros planetas, lo que incluía desde exóticos frutos, algunos de ellos con curiosas propiedades (suerte de su estómago saiyan que les había librado de ellas) hasta los socorridos asados cuyo ingrediente principal eran los nativos de esos planetas. Se podría decir que en líneas generales el menú era más "civilizado" pero menos "sabrosón".

Raditz, que se había quitado su scouter de lente verde para dejarlo a un lado de sus platos, comía con más calma que sus dos compañeros, dejando a un lado aquello que por la razón que fuera no era de su agrado, y arrojando los huesos curiosamente rebanados a un plato para este menester; mientras Vegeta y Nappa estaban prácticamente encima de sus platos de comida y con la vista baja y sin quitarse el scouter. Los tres pretendían permanecer indiferentes a los populosos grupos de soldados que les rodeaban en la sala ya que en ese momento las conversaciones que inundaba la sala no resultaban de ningún interés para ellos, pues no tenían por qué preocuparles saber quién había ganado tal o cual apuesta o cómo demonios se podían quitar las manchas de combustible de los uniformes antes de una posible y repentina inspección de las tropas. Aún así Radix seguía dándole vueltas a lo acontecido el día anterior: al margen de la horrorosa revelación que Nappa le había hecho descubrir, había algo que aún no había descubierto pero que le perturbaba lo suficiente como para centrar toda su atención; aún así optó por no comentar nada a su dos compañeros todavía, ni demostrar su preocupación e incluso dolor por lo descubierto. Sin embargo el comportamiento evasivo de los otros dos respondía a otra clase de razones aparte del desinterés por los triviales asuntos de los soldados de clase baja... Razones que quedaron evidentes cuando Vegeta alzó la vista de la comida con una expresión de disgusto en su rostro infantil que apareció ensombreciendo su acostumbrado ceño fruncido; todo esto por oír acercarse unas leves y burlonas risas que precedían a un par de botas blancas que calzaban los pies de un tipo de verrugosa piel de tono violáceo.

-¡Vaya, vaya!-exclamó el recién llegado con tono burlón- ¡Aquí tenemos al Príncipe de los Monos y su mini-corte de monitos de circo!-

Vegeta se giró levemente para escupir, más bien disparar, el bocado de comida que aún tenía en la boca, y miró duramente al soldado de piel verrugosa y gruesos labios carnosos.

-¡Lárgate, Kiwi! –ordenó en tono furioso- ¡No tengo ninguna gana de ver tu arrugada cara mientras como; hace que me siente mal la comida!-

Por supuesto Kiwi no se fue, sino que sus gruesos labios se curvaron en una mueca aún más burlona y despreciativa para luego seguir hablando en el mismo tono.

-...Por ahí dicen que tú y tu mini-corte tardasteis mucho tiempo en cumplir vuestro último encargo por orden del Maestro Freezer. –explicó- Decidme, ¿qué era lo que teníais que hacer? –preguntó ahora mirando también a Nappa y Raditz- ¿...Contar con los dedos de la mano el número de cápsulas que necesitan los hombres de Gynew?-

La expresión de Nappa y Raditz se endureció, pero dejaron hacer a su Príncipe: Kiwi era más poderoso que ellos dos, de hecho su poder de combate se elevaba a las 18.000 unidades, lo que era lo mismo a la fuerza que Vegeta, a pesar de su juventud, tenía en ese momento –y que en su día había tenido su padre- Además de eso, Kiwi no es que ya despreciase a los saiyans como quien más quien menos hacían todos en el ejército de Freezer, sino que sus continuas burlas iban dirigidas principalmente hacia Vegeta con quien sostenía una disputa personal desde hacía años. La razón era, para no variar, una cuestión de poder y favoritismos: al igual que ocurría con los saiyans, no era ningún secreto que los miembros de la especie de Kiwi también habían sido exterminados por Freezer, y aquellos a los que había dejado con vida también habían acabado a su servicio, pero con la diferencia de que su número era mayor, hasta tal punto que entre ellos había algunos que abrigaban la esperanza de poder hacer pagar a Freezer el haberles exterminado, mientras que otros se resignaban a servir al "Maestro" El caso de Kiwi era ambiguo: Raditz y seguramente también Nappa, sospechaban que Kiwi en el fondo también odiaba a Freezer, pero él también odiaba a Vegeta desde el momento que el Príncipe saiyan apareció siendo un niño en el ejército de Freezer. Y le odiaba porque, al contrario que él, Vegeta contaba con el favor de Freezer. De hecho, apaate de claro está, sus generales inmediatos y de las Fuerzas Gynew, Vegeta podía presumir de tener cierto trato de favor por parte de Freezer respecto a otros de sus soldados que se encontraban en sus mismas condiciones... Aunque Raditz seguía preguntándose porqué Freezer actuaba de esa forma con Vegeta a pesar de los desprecios que él les hacía como el ocurrido el día anterior y que empezando por Kiwi, tampoco tomaba medidas claras para evitar esas disputas. Esa era, en resumidas cuentas, la razón por la que Kiwi siempre aprovechaba cualquier excusa para poner en evidencia la incompetencia de Vegeta, tanto ante el resto de los soldados y generales, como ante el propio Vegeta.

Sin embargo Vegeta no tenía ninguna gana de tener que discutir los detalles de su trato preferente con aquel tipo de labios gruesos y ojos hundidos bajo unas prominentes cejas, y que en ese momento se mesaba una de sus barbas con su mano enguantada de blanco.

-¡Te he dicho que te largues, Kiwi!- repitió Vegeta esta vez con más vehemencia- ¡Sabes bien que mi trabajo fue correcto... ¿¡O es que quieres que te acuse ante Freezer de confabular entre sus tropas!?-Vegeta sabía que después de lo del día anterior no tenía los hechos a su favor, pero contaba con la esperanza de que Freezer le apoyaría frente a Kiwi como había ocurrido en otras ocasiones. Sin embargo Kiwi no se amedrentó; echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se carcajeó en voz alta.

-¡No te servirá!-reveló- Freezer se ha ido hace unas horas de vuelta a la base Nº 79 y ha dejado a Zarbón al cargo de esta base. –explicó atrayendo la atención de los tres saiyans. Entonces las carcajadas de Kiwi cesaron- ...Y todos sabéis cuál es la principal preocupación de Zarbón.-remató.

Por su puesto que lo sabían; a ojos de los tres Zarbón solo se preocupaba por dos cosas: la primera era servir a Freezer de la forma más fiel, correcta, leal e incluso pelotillera posible (aunque las malas lenguas decían que Dodoira también le servía de camarero); y la segunda, hacerlo de manera que todo quedase estéticamente correcta, desde su forma de hablar –ampliamente contrastada con las rudas maneras de la mayoría de los miembros del ejército de Freezer-, pasando por su forma de combatir acompañada por graciosas piruetas y gestos de la mano a la hora de lanzar rayos energéticos. Y por supuesto, en su propio aspecto, de hecho era de los pocos... poquísimos soldados que usaban abalorios (¡incluso una tiara en la frente!), recogía su pelo en un peinado (una socorrida trenza, todo sea dicho), y según algunas malas lenguas, usaba maquillaje. Raditz no estaba seguro de ese punto porque nunca pudo comprobarlo, (y tampoco tenía el deseo de hacerlo) ya que Zarbón nunca consideró digno hablar directamente con él, el último en la línea jerárquica de su clase... AL menos hasta ese momento.

-...De hecho estoy aquí porque me ha pedido que haga llamar a tu vasallo, el monito peludo.- explicó girándose hacia Raditz.

El saiyan de largos cabellos negros frunció el ceño aún más de lo acostumbrado y su expresión se endureció ¿Zarbón le reclamaba para una orden directa? Eso si que era una novedad... Ese presumido de piel azul nunca se había rebajado tanto como para ordenarle algo directamente; su príncipe todavía podía lidiar con él en alguna ocasión debido a su rango y a que Zarbón era uno de los principales generales de Freezer, incluso Nappa, pudo verse en la situación ¿pero con él? Qué extraño... nunca le hablaba si no era para insultarle.

Entonces clavó la vista en Kiwi dispuesto a enfrentarse a él a pesar de la diferencia de poder que había entre ambos; al margen de la sorpresa no estaba dispuesto a que Kwi se mofara más de él.

-...Ya me has oído. –continuó Kiwi con un tono entre burló y autoritario- Dentro de 10 minutos Zarbón te quiere ver en la sala de guerra ff-T,¿ me has entendido o no me has podido seguir, mono peludo?-

-Te he entendido lo suficiente como para saber que además de arrastrarte ante Freezer, también lo haces ante los sapos con trenza. –contestó Raditz sin vacilar, entonces sonrió y al hacerlo ese gesto tomo su típica expresión cínica, como si supiera algo más que los demás no supiesen- Dime, ¿ya te ha explicado sapo-Zarbón cómo te puedes maquillar las barbas?-

Kiwi dio un bote y su rostro de ojos hundidos pasó de la sorpresa a al furia con múltiples estados intermedios; la cínica sonrisa de triunfo que Radix tenía en ese momento era más que evidente.

-¡¡Maldito mono!! –exclamó-¡Tienes suerte de que Zarbón te necesite, si no te eliminaría ahora mismo!!-despotricó. Por alguna razón la respuesta de Raditz le había enfurecido más de lo que los demás esperaban, incluso Vegeta le miró perplejo. Pero Kiwi se recompuso con igual rapidez- YO de ti no hablaría tanto sino que me estaría callado, no fuera que alguno de los generales del Maestro Freezer pensase que sabes cosas que alguien como tú no debería estar enterado... –giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a alejarse, entonces se detuvo- Ya sabes, en la sala ff-T dentro de 10 minutos-

Raditz no dijo nada y le observó marchar.

Una vez que Kiwi se hubo alejado lo suficiente, Vegeta miró a su vasallo fijamente.

-¿ "Sapo con trenza"? –preguntó con cierta curiosidad pero en su acostumbrado tono autoritario y hablando en el casi desaparecido Saiyan-Go- ¿Qué querías decir con eso, Raditz?-

El guerrero saiyan de largos cabellos parpadeó con desconcierto ante la pregunta de su príncipe; como de costumbre era incapaz de evitar que su cara adoptase toda suerte de muecas cuando algo le pasaba por la cabeza.

- ¿No lo sabía, mi Príncipe? –exclamó- Entre algunos soldados corre el rumor que Zarbón tiene un poder que le hace más fuerte aún, pero que nunca utiliza...- explicó también en su lengua materna.

- ¿Un poder que le convierte en sapo? –preguntó Nappa en tono ocurrente.

Raditz se echó a reír.

- Sí... en un sapo muy poderoso.- explicó medio en serio medio en broma, entonces sonrió con cinismo- ...Se supone que solo unos pocos lo saben, Freezer entre ellos... A Zarbón no le debe agradar nada la idea de hacerse más poderoso convirtiéndose en sapo.-

-¿Es por eso por lo que Kiwi ha dicho que hay cosas que no deberías saber?-preguntó Nappa en tono cauteloso- Deberías tener cuidado, Raditz...-le advirtió consiguiendo atraer su atención y preocuparle.

Vegeta sin embargo no se sintió preocupado por su vasallo, no tenía por qué preocuparse por él; para el Príncipe Saiyan era más importante saber que... Zarbón tenía también cualidades de lucha ocultas que podían oponerse a sus planes, independientemente de que esas mismas cualidades fuesen un desagradable estorbo para él. En cualquier caso resultaba sorprendente ver esa facilidad, casi innata se podría decir, de Raditz para enterarse de... cosas interesantes. Si, de hecho si había algo que Vegeta podía ver útil en ese guerrero de Tercera clase era precisamente eso, de las cosas que se enteraba.

***

A su pesar, diez minutos más tarde Raditz se vio obligado a compadecer en la sala de Guerra ff-T para recibir las órdenes pertinentes de Zarbón (aunque él más bien lo calificaba como "su último capricho"), y acudió puntual a su cita de forma profesional: el hecho de odiar a Freezer y todo su maldito ejército no significa que tuviese que realizar mal su trabajo, cosa que por otra parte, le habría acarreado problemas.

La puerta automática de tres hojas correderas se abrió con una especie de resoplido al deslizarse estas en el interior de la pared gracias al sistema de aire comprimido que las activaba. Al hacerlo Raditz entró en la sala, sin aparentar ningún temor o sorpresa por lo novedoso de la situación, y se dirigió a donde aguardaba sentado tras un escritorio el propio Zarbón junto a dos soldados de clase baja, aún más que la suya. El lugarteniente de Freezer vestía con su acostumbrada armadura blanca que era la favorita entre los generales de alto rango de Freezer, pero a diferencia de la mayor parte de esos mismos generales, Zarbón gastaba calzas de color añil en lugar de botas, y además, llevaba una capa; todo esto pese a ser su rango similar al de otros generales, como Dodoria. Estaba leyendo con aparente interés unos documentos que aparecían en un aplaca digital que sostenía entre las manos y no pareció prestar ninguna atención al recién llegado mientras los dos soldados se limitaban a mantener la compostura. Sin embargo Raditz no esperó a que ese tipo de piel azul y ojos dorados se dignara a prestarle atención para anunciarse y decidió tomar la delantera; él no era Freezer y Raditz se creía en su derecho para permitirse una pequeña irreverencia, especialmente después de lo acontecido el día anterior, así que se arrodilló y puso en marcha su pequeño plan.

-Soldado Raditz, del escuadrón saiyan a su servicio, Lugarteniente... Zarbón- dijo con fría monotonía pero oculto deseo de fastidiar a Zarbón por su... inoportuna dedicación: en vez de esperar a que Zarbón le prestase atención, más bien él conseguiría su atención al llamarle él mismo, un hombre arrodillado.

Zarbón se limitó a mirarlo de reojo, la placa le cubría media cara desde el ángulo desde donde Raditz estaba y comprobó con desagrado que no pudo saber si su pequeño juego había fastidiado o no a Zarbón. El lugarteniente se limitó a apartar la placa digital extrayendo de ella microchip con la información que estaba leyendo, y vio que efectivamente el mono peludo había acudido a su orden de forma puntual, pero eso no borró una ligera y cínica sonrisa en su rostro de rasgos tal vez demasiado suaves para un hombre. Y no podía ser de otra forma ya que Zarbón se consideraba a si mismo como un soberbio exponente de la belleza con sus largos cabellos color esmeralda brillantes y bien peinados y cuidados, así como un cutis nacarado y una elegancia innatas. Eso era algo de lo que carecía totalmente el individuo que tenía arrodillado ante él: sí, tal vez su complexión física fuera la correcta, y tal vez sus largos cabellos pudiesen resultar espectaculares... Pero eso no quitaba que esos mismo cabellos que surgían como crestas en su cabeza le confirieran un aspecto animal, y más aún con esa cola y cara de mono sin pelo facial. Desde luego para Zarbón cualquiera de los tres saiyans eran repugnantes, y el hecho de tener que lidiar ahora con Raditz, un monaco peludo, tampoco era de su agrado, más cuando él venía exigiendo atención.

Raditz no lo sabía, pero de alguna forma su juego sí había tenido éxito...

- Adelante soldado Raditz.- dijo con fría cortesía acompañada de suave gesto de la mano para que se incorporara- Tu disciplina me sorprende.- confesó, pero el saiyan de largos cabellos no dijo nada, se limitó a esperar a que Zarbón continuara hablando y así lo hizo. -... En vista de vuestras.. digamos.. "efectividad retardada" por llamarlo de alguna forma... –la ceja de Raditz solo tembló ligeramente, pero fue solo su rabo, oculto tras su cabellos, el que realmente se retorció por lo que acababa de oír-... He decidido tomar medidas respecto a vosotros en la ausencia de Freezer asignándoos trabajos por separado.- explicó con su voz suave.

Los ojos de Raditz se abrieron por la sorpresa sin que él lo pudiera evitar: en algunas ocasiones los tres siayans habían trabajado por separado, pero la mayor parte de las veces lo hacían en equipo, de hecho, ellos tres eran el "Escuadrón Saiyan" del ejército de Freezer. En cualquier caso la reacción de Raditz eso pareció complacer a Zarbón como si el alienígena de cabellos verdes esperara su inevitable pregunta.

- ¿Puedo preguntar de qué se trata? –preguntó el saiyan mordiéndose la lengua- Debe ser algo... muy particular para haberme llamado solo a mí en vez de mi escuadrón al completo.-añadió astutamente en tono inocente.

Zarbón parpadeó ligeramente, no se esperaba esa respuesta, y menos de Raditz: tal vez Vegeta no era le único medianamente inteligente del grupo.

- En efecto, así es. –dijo con tranquilidad- He encontrado una serie de tareas que tú y los tuyos sí que estaréis realmente capacitados para realizar. –continuó explicando de forma que captó la atención de Raditz. –Te he hecho llamar porque la primera que tengo es para ti.-

- ¿De qué se trata? –preguntó de nuevo el guerrero saiyan con una creciente curiosidad que disimulaba su desconfianza.

Zarbón sonrió suavemente de una forma que Raditz, tras haberla visto en muchos de los generales de Freezer, calificaría de burlona; pero el gesto de su interlocutor no pasó de ahí y se avino a hablar.

- Bueno, he estado revisando los informes sobre vuestro escuadrón... –comenzó a decir de forma pausada- ...Y he podido comprobar que, en mi opinión, los tres sois eficientes, en especial vuestro Príncipe, Vegeta.- confesó con mucho para sorpresa de Raditz que no pudo evitar abrir ligeramente los ojos y más aún después de lo ocurrido el día anterior-... Sin embargo soy de la opinión de Freezer y, aunque sois eficientes, no lo sois tanto como otros escuadrones.-concluyó

- ¿¡Cómo...!? –no pudo evitar exclamar furiosos el saiyan al ver que se repetía lo mismo otra vez.

Zarbón arqueó una ceja y le miró con superioridad.

- Estoy diciendo que por muy eficientes que seáis, hay escuadrones que lo son más que vosotros y en las mismas circunstancias.- explicó con total tranquilidad.

- ¡¡Eso.. eso es...!! –comenzó a decir Raditz con la voz temblando por la rabia al sentir su orgullo herido no ya de saiyan, sino de guerrero. Pero no se atrevió a continuar hablando, sabía perfectamente que de cara a Zarbón él estaba en postura inferior: ese tipo azul era incluso más poderoso que Vegeta, y aunque por el placer de fastidiar a Zarbón, le habría escupido algo acerca de su antiestética transformación, prefirió hacer caso de la advertencia de Nappa y morderse la lengua, eso por no mencionar que primero tendría que lidiar con los otros dos soldados, que pretendieron permanecer indiferentes durante toda la escena.

- ¿Falso...? –adivinó el lugarteniente con una complaciente sonrisa. –Tal vez... –dijo apoyando la barbilla sobre los dedos entrelazados de su manos- ... Pero no me corresponde a mi cuestionar al Maestro Freezer.-explicó con tranquilidad.

Raditz le miró con odio pero sin moverse de su sitio, tan solo su cola oculta sobre su extraordinariamente larga y poblada melena negra se retorcía sin abandonar su puesto. Entonces esbozó una sonrisa cínica.

- Si tan inútiles crees que somos... ¿Por qué me has hecho llamar a mi en primer lugar?-preguntó.

-Porque quiero que tú y tus dos compañeros hagáis un trabajo a la medida de vuestras posibilidades. Y creo haber encontrado uno especial para ti.-

- Y...¿Cuál es ese trabajo?-

Zarbón cogió de nuevo la placa digital e introdujo un nuevo chip para leer el correspondiente documento.

- Debes revisar todos los archivos y documentos sobre misiones almacenados en las bases de datos de la Sección T-6.-

-¿¡¡Qué!!?, ¿¡¡Es una broma!!?-exclamó casi gritando sin llegar a creérselo- ¿¡¡Me estás diciendo que mi misión consiste en revisar archivos!!??-ahora Raditz si que no podía disimular su enfado.

-Exactamente. Esas son mis órdenes.- contestó Zarbón con indiferencia.

-¡¡ No.. no puedes hacer eso!!-exclamó el saiyan aún más furioso apretando los puños.- ¡Yo SOY un guerrero, no un.. un vulgar encargado de los archivos!!-en su ímpetu había arrancado furiosos hacia la mesa donde Zarbón aún estaba sentado, pero en ese momento los dos soldados que le custodiaban se interpusieron entre él y su objetivo, haciendo que en ese momento tomase conciencia de donde estaba.

Radix se detuvo en seco y miró con odio al azulino Lugarteniente de Freezer.

- Si, así es... –contestó con suavidad para su sorpresa, ya que se había esperado otra clase de reacción- Eres un soldado que puede servir perfectamente para este cometido. –explicó y entonces sonrió con desprecio- He revisado tus expedientes y he podido comprobar que posees una gran dedicación y profesionalidad en tus objetivos, aunque algunas veces pecas de ser demasiado simplista, incluso en tus estrategias; además, eres el único de los tres miembros de tu escuadrón que demuestra tener cierto interés en la tecnología que manejamos. Precisamente por eso creo que eres el más indicado para eso. –en su suave y educada forma de hablar había un claro desprecio.

El saiyan de largos cabellos se contuvo solo puedo contenerse y apretar los puños con rabia. Él reconocía que todo lo que Zarbón decía era cierto, pero ni mucho menos eso significaba que su trabajo perfecto era el papeleo; es más, si había lago a lo que un saiyan tenía más temor que aun enemigo imbatible, era al papeleo y los asuntos burocráticos.

-Así lo haré...- contestó con resignación, después de todo no tenía otra opción.

-Muy bien-aprobó Zarbón mientras se examinaba sus uñas aguamarina- Puedes empezar por los archivos de esta base; más tarde se te irán facilitando los informes de las demás bases. Puedes retirarte- concluyó con un gesto de la mano.

***

_-"¡Maldito sapo bastardo, presuntuosos, rastrero... miserable hijo de un 'agarra-rabos'!!"_ pensaba Raditz mientras se dirigía a la sección donde se almacenaban todos los archivos y documentos por un pasillo poco transitado permitiendo así que su rabo diera furiosas sacudidas tras de si _"¡¡Espero que algún día de asfixies con tu caja de maquillaje y pueda darme el gustazo de hacerte escupirla apretando_ _tu garganta!!... ¡No deberías jugar de esa forma con un guerrero saiyan si no quieres acabar viendo cómo alguien retuerce tus tripas!!"_ Sus imaginativos deseos de cómo acabar con Zarbón y el sufrimiento que deseaba para él era un alivio pobre desde su posición; el lugarteniente de Freezer que, tal y como había podido comprobar al final sí que usaba maquillaje, era muy superior a él, e incluso a Vegeta. Aun así Raditz se podía considerar afortunado: de haber sido cualquiera de los demás generales de Freezer, seguramente habría acabado en un tanque de recuperación en la enfermería, especialmente en el caso de Dodoria, general que tenía fama, y de hecho así era, de aniquilar cualquier cosa que le levantara la voz. Raditz suspiró ante ese repentino pensamiento, realmente si había tenido suerte _"Sé perfectamente que ese trabajo es un 'marrón' que no sirve para nada... Pero tendría que controlarme más; Vegeta puede darse el lujo de acabar con aquello que le moleste o se le interponga, pero si yo no pienso antes en las consecuencias, podría morir hoy mismo"_ volvió a suspirar _"Nappa tiene suerte de que el Príncipe le vigile..." _

Casi sin darse cuenta sus pasos le fueron acercando a la sección de archivos cuando sus agudos oídos de saiyan oyeron unas voces familiares para todos los miembros del ejército de Freezer que resonaba a la vuelta de una esquina algo más adelante. Instintivamente se detuvo y enroscó de nuevo su larga cola alrededor de la cintura al reconocer a los dueños de las voces; había que estar prevenido (**)

-¡No... no y no! –decía una voz ronca- ¡Repitámoslo otra vez!

-Pero Capitán... –se quejó otra voz más suave.

-El Capitán tiene razón, Jess... debemos coordinar más nuestros movimientos- contestó otra voz gangosa.

_"¡Los Gynew!"_exclamó Raditz para si _"Sabía que estaban en la base... pero ¿Qué están haciendo aquí en un pasillo tan apartado?" _

Tímidamente se acercó a la esquina y se asomó para espiar. No por su forma de actuar tan cautelosa y socavada, sino porque en circunstancias como esa, era la mejor forma de no acabar metido en líos, y los Gynew eran los más poderosos después de Freezer, las Fuerzas Especiales, los miembros de la elite.. y también una panda de soldados caprichosos e inmaduros con vocación de bailarines reprimidos. Raditz tenía tantos motivos para odiarlos como para despreciarlos y temerlos.

Finalmente acabó por asomarse por la esquina y pudo ver la amplia espalda de Reekon, que debido a su envergadura, aún mayor que la de Nappa, le ocultaba de la vista de los otros cuatro: a un lado pudo distinguir una masa blanca y algodonosa que, sin duda, era la poblada cabellera de Jess, de la que él estaba muy orgulloso; algo más allá, destacando por su gran altura incluso por encima de la mata de cabellos pelirrojos de Reenkon, estaba Bata quien presumía de ser el hombre más rápido del universo conocido; y en medio del círculo, se distinguían los cuernos y el cráneo venosos de Gynew, el capitán. A Gurdo no se le veía por ningún lado.

-¡Vamos, otra vez!- arengó Gynew de nuevo; entonces su voz se volvió burlona- A quien consiga hacerlo mejor le daré este bombón de chocolate... –dijo.

- ¡Ooooh, Capitán! –exclamaron Jess y Reekon.

- ¡Nada de "peros"!... ¡Comencemos de una vez!-

El saiyan de largos cabellos negros seguía oculto tras la esquina sabedor de que al no llevar ninguno de ellos puesto su scouter, no sabrían que él estaba ahí. Empezó a valorar la posibilidad de ignorarles y pasar de largo, hasta que le asaltó de nuevo la pregunta de ¿qué estaban haciendo esos cinco, o mejor dicho, cuatro idiotas en ese pasillo tan apartado de las principales áreas de la base? Entonces optó por espiarles a ver qué hacían.

-¡Jess!-

-¡Reekon!-

-¡Bata!-

-¡ Y Gynew!-

-¡Juntos como los dedos de una mano, somos...!-

-¡Las Fuerzas Especiales de Freezer!-

Gritaron uno a uno hasta completar su discurso, todo eso acompañado de un baile de dramáticas piruetas y posturitas coreográficas. Era evidente que estaban ensayando sus acostumbradas exhibiciones que precedían a sus combates o cualquier otra cosa que hicieran.

_"¡Idiotas!_" pensó Raditz en silencio desde la esquina _"Siguen tomándose todo esto como un simple juego... ¡Solo les interesa comerse esos dulces alienígenas y que les aplaudamos por sus estúpidos_ _bailes!"_ resopló para sí _"¡Nunca serán conscientes de lo que significa ser soldado de Freezer!"_

- ¿Y bien, Capitán? –preguntó Bata -¿Cree que ahora nos ha quedado mejor?-

Gynew parecía no saber qué responder ya que no contestaba. Entonces intervino Reekon.

-Yo creo que nos ha quedado bastante bien, pero que deberíamos admitir de nuevo a Gurdo, Capitán... Lo de "juntos como los dedos de una mano" no tiene mucho sentido si somos solo cuatro..-

-¡Nada de eso! –exclamó de repente la ronca voz de Gynew -¡Gurdo no tenía ningún derecho a 'Detener el tiempo' solo porque creyera que su postura no era correcta! ¡Y seamos cuatro o cinco esto tiene que salir bien!-

Desde su posición Raditz no pudo evitar dar un respingo al oír aquello_. "¿Qué es lo que ha dicho? ¿¿Gurdo puede detener el tiempo??" _

- ¡...Hasta que no pida perdón no volverá a venir a nuestros ensayos!- afirmó con aplomo el Capitán.

- Pero Capitán Gynew –le interrumpió Reekon –¡Gurdo no tiene la culpa de hacer esas cosas solo porque esté enfadado por culpa de ese engreído de Vegeta que se mete con él!- le defendió; no era algo extraño, Reekon era quien tenía una relación más profunda con Gurdo, y por tanto quien más se preocupaba de él.

Sin embargo Gynew resopló y Jess soltó una carcajada.

- Gurdo se altera con demasiada facilidad... –opinó- Todos sabemos que Vegeta es solo un simple Saiyan que nunca llegará a nada en el ejército del Maestro Freezer.-

- Sí, estoy de acuerdo contigo, Jess –le apoyó Bata –Ninguno de esos tres saiyans vale lo bastante como para poder rivalizar con un grupo como el nuestro... ¡Solo nosotros poseemos verdaderas posturas de ataque!-

-¡Ya basta de charla! –ordenó de nuevo Gynew consiguiendo que todos ellos le obedecieran- Sigamos practicando. Quiero que quede perfecto para nuestra próxima pública actuación en esta base y cuando quede perfecta, os daré un bombón a cada uno.-Aunque pareciera increíble, Gynew debía de ser el más realista de todos ellos, porque sus arengas surtieron efecto y al momento los cuatro comenzaron a repetir su numerito de nuevo.

Raditz vio, más bien oyó, que seguían con sus ridículas exhibiciones, y perdió el interés por seguir espiándoles, optando por continuar caminando en silencio hacia las salas de archivos que se encontraban al final del pasillo contiguo. Desde luego también había podido hacer un par de descubrimientos interesantes: los Gynew se reunían en los pasillos menos transitados de la base para ensayar sus posturas y exhibiciones de ataque u otras que sirvieran para ensalzar la grandeza del "Maestro Freezer". Pero el descubrimiento más interesante era eso acerca de Gurdo y algo que hacía sobre "Detener el Tiempo": Raditz sabía que Vegeta, aunque también llevado por su desprecio hacia los más débiles que él, no sabía a ciencia cierta por qué Freezer mantenía entre sus filas a un tipo como Gurdo entre su "Fuerzas Especiales de Asalto". Gurdo era pequeño, rechoncho, paticorto, cuatro-ojos, de aspecto ridículo, y según Vegeta, olía tan mal que no soportaba su olor... Es decir, el perfecto candidato para ser un soldado de baja categoría dentro del ejército de Freezer, pero hete aquí que resulta que Gurdo tenía... poderes interesantes, y seguramente esa era la razón de que perteneciera a ese escuadrón de bailarines gilimemos.

Sumergido en esos pensamientos, el saiyan de largos cabellos llegó finalmente ante la puerta de la sección de Archivos cuando una sonrisa cínica y amarga se dibujó en sus labios: Vegeta encontraría muy interesante la información de lo que se acababa de enterar, pero también le resulta incómodo pensar que esa era la única razón por la que Vegeta le tenía en cuenta.

Raditz respetaba y debía lealtad a su Príncipe, pero este no le respetaba a él y Vegeta tampoco parecía deber lealtad a su pueblo. Solo le interesaba su gesta personal contra Freezer y todos su generales.

***

Vegeta miró con disgusto el panorama que se extendía a sus pies; allí abajo tan solo había un montón de nativos del planeta Soran-7 trabajando en las minas de las que extraían un extraño mineral de propiedades elásticas con las que, gracias a una serie de aleaciones y tratamientos químicos, la avanzada tecnología de los científicos de Freezer fabricaba los uniformes con los que vestía a sus soldados y él mismo. Naturalmente Freezer lo tenía todo previsto y sus científicos conocían otras fórmulas para obtener el mismo resultado, pero el proceso era mucho más costoso, así que seguían extrayendo mineral con ese objetivo. Pero a Vegeta todo eso no le importaba nada.

Gruñó con disgusto y su cola se sacudió enérgicamente tras de si dando furiosos latigazos, pero con indiferencia ante los presentes, algo inaudito ya que Vegeta nunca permitía que alguien pudiera ver claramente las expresiones de su cola, incluso ante la presencia de Nappa, quien también le había acompañado hasta Soran tras la reunión que ambos habían mantenido con Zarbón dos días antes. Vegeta solo podía odiar aún más a Zarbón, y consecuentemente a Freezer, por lo cómo se habían desarrollado las cosas tras la vuelta de ambos de aquella, según ellos "Fácil misión" hacía casi una semana. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese tonto presumido a encargarles esa estúpida misión?

En efecto: poco después de que Radix tuviera su correspondiente misión con el "sapo azul" como él lo llamaba cuando tenía la oportunidad ahora que sabía su pequeño secreto, Zarbón les había hecho llamar a ellos también y les encomendó otra misión, según él, a su medida.

"Príncipe Vegeta" había dicho "He estado mirando cuál puede ser vuestra mejor tarea de cara a vuestras posibilidades, y creo haber encontrado una que creo que es perfecta para alguien como vos" Vegeta tenía que reconocer que la refinada forma de hablar de Zarbón le resultaba halagadora en algunas ocasiones... al menos parecía respetar su rango. "He podido observar que poseéis dones de observación y mando, así como una gran voluntad y perseverancia.. por eso mismo creo que vuestro trabajo ideal es vigilar las minas de eliscón que tenemos en Soran-7" Y esa fue su orden...

Por supuesto Vegeta montó en cólera al oír aquello: ¡el era el Saiyan-jin No Ooji, no un vulgar director de una explotación minera!, ¡ÉL tenía dotes de mando, por supuesto!... ¡pero para dominar a todos bajo su poder, no para dar órdenes y dirigir a un grupo de nativos de Soran en unas minas!. Sin embargo no pudo mas que callarse y obedecer las despectivas órdenes de Zarbón, aunque al menos consiguió que ese idiota presumido permitiera que Nappa le acompañara. Sin embargo Vegeta sabía que eso no era solo por que Zarbón le respetara algo más que algunos otros soldados, sino porque Nappa era bastante estrecho de miras como para encomendarle un trabajo a él solo, y Zarbón prefirió dejar que fuera con él antes de encomendarle algo "demasiado complicado".

Sin embargo Vegeta estaba furioso por algo más que la humillación de Zarbón, reflejo de la de Freezer: su azulino lugarteniente había tenido una idea más retorcida de lo que parecía a primera vista por encomendarles misiones estúpidas e indignas de saiyans como ellos, también había conseguido separarles.

Vegeta frunció aún más su ceño sin prestar atención a Nappa, intentado concentrarse en atar los cabos y todas sus posibilidades. ¿Acaso era separarles lo que Zarbón quería?, ¿es que sospechaba algo acerca de su más tarde o más temprana, futura venganza hacia Freezer y todos ellos?... No, él no lo creía así; Zarbón no tenía una mentalidad inclinada a la traición o la venganza, y consecuentemente no pensaba que los demás tal vez sí. Para Zarbón, aunque Vegeta no sabía por qué, lo más importante era servir a Freezer y su ejército de la forma más correcta, estética y bla, bla, bla... posible. Además, estaba muy seguro de su poder, tanto por su fuerza de combate como por su posición de privilegio dentro del Ejército. Entonces, ¿les había separado solo para que sufrieran más por sus humillantes órdenes? Y en ese caso, ¿por qué separó a Raditz de ellos dos?... Tal vez él era el único "separable".

Vegeta alzó una ceja y miró de reojo a Nappa, que como de costumbre, aguardaba a cualquier cosa que le dijera su Príncipe para actuar. Nappa era su más fiel soldado: ese Saiyan de alto rango y ya entrado en años había estado a su lado desde que él era muy pequeño, sirviéndole como su mentor, guardaespaldas, general, ect... y parecía estar en todo momento convencido de cuál era su deber y cumplirlo a rajatabla, así que Vegeta sabía que Nappa siempre le apoyaría en sus decisiones y lucharía junto a él. No había ninguna duda de su utilidad. El único inconveniente era que Nappa, pese a su gran fuerza (aún inferior a la suya) y su extrema fidelidad, era corto de entendederas... o al menos eso parecía, pues muchas veces daba la impresión de no comprender claramente sus explicaciones o propósito y se quedaba sin saber qué decir o cómo actuar. Pero, ¿era eso realmente o era que Nappa si le comprendía pero dudaba de sus ideas y por eso vacilaba? Vegeta no tenía una respuesta clara, aún así no importaba: su fidelidad era su mayor utilidad.

En cuanto a Raditz.. ¿Era realmente tan valioso como para que Zarbón le asignase otra misión? ¿ y cuál era esa misión? Vegeta no tenía la respuesta a ninguna de las dos preguntas: al final no se pudo enterar de cuál era la misión de Raditz ni de dónde estaba, pero trató de imaginar la solución de la primera... ¿Quién era Raditz realmente?: un guerrero de clase baja, muy baja clase. Su fuerza apenas superaba las 1000 unidades, y muy poco había cambiado desde que Vegeta le conocía siendo un joven adolescente: al parecer era hijo de un comandante de un escuadrón que se había ganado cierto respeto pese a su bajo rango, pero nada más. Vegeta sabía que Raditz era más inteligente que Nappa, pero él parecía esconderlo pues solo durante las misiones de "purgar" planetas demostraba su verdaderas capacidades en estrategia y planes a seguir.. aunque a juicio de Vegeta eran demasiado simplistas y, consecuentemente algunas veces se pasaba de listo. Igualmente Vegeta tenía la sensación de que Raditz nunca se mostraba tal cual era realmente ante su Príncipe, incluso aunque su cara (y rabo) fueran tan elocuentes.. era natural pues, ¿Qué pintaba un guerrero de clase tan baja junto a su Príncipe y Nappa?... Vamos, ¡ si era una escoria de saiyan! De hecho lo único bueno que veía en él era, aparte de su gran fidelidad ( cosa normal : ¿cómo un saiyan como él se iba a atrever a llevar la contraria a su Príncipe?), su talento para la mecánica y electrónica (era el único de ellos que sabía arreglar scouters y hacer chapucillas con los fallos mecánicos de las cápsulas (***)) y su capacidad innata para enterarse de cosas interesantes. Definitivamente Vegeta no le veía ninguna otra cualidad aprovechable, es más, su ingenuidad, debilidad y carácter desinhibido le enfermaban. ¿Cómo podía un saiyan que se preciara ser tan espontáneo?. Desde luego Raditz solo era alguien útil en algunos aspectos, pero fácil de desechar cuando llegara el momento.

Pero Vegeta aún seguía enfrascado en sus pensamientos de cómo hacer para poder enfrentarse a Freezer.

- Nappa.- le llamó de repente.

- ¿Sí, mi Príncipe?-

- Acompáñame a un lugar lejos de esta letrina.- ordenó con su acostumbrado giro de talones y dirigiéndose hacia la salida mientras volvía a enroscar su cola alrededor de su cintura.

- A sus órdenes, mi Príncipe.-

Algo más tarde ambos llegaron volando en una planicie rodeada de colinas lejos de donde se encontraban las minas de eliscón y de cualquier mirada curiosa. Al margen de que en las minas solo hubiera mineros, capataces y guardias de distintos rangos todos bajo sus órdenes, Vegeta quería llevar a cabo su pequeña investigación sin que nadie pudiera dar cuenta de cuáles eran sus acciones estando allí.

Aterrizó suavemente sobre un pie y aguardó a que Nappa hiciera lo propio.

-Apaga los canales de tu scouter, Nappa. –ordenó- No quiero que nadie sepa qué haremos aquí.-

El enorme guerrero calvo hizo lo que su Príncipe le ordenó y atajó el scouter de este que acababa de arrojarle tras quitárselo.

-Vegeta-sama, ¿qué os proponéis?-preguntó confundido.

-Quiero que compruebes mi fuerza con tu scouter. –explicó y su fiel guardaespaldas le miró confundido, cosa que hizo que su príncipe frunciera aún más el ceño. –Concentraré mi fuerza todo lo que pueda y tú la medirás con tu scouter.-reveló.

Nappa asintió.

-De acuerdo, pero recuerda que debes hacerlo despacio si no queréis que el scouter reviente.-

-Ya lo sé.- dijo dándole la espalda. -¿Preparado? –preguntó una vez que se hubo alejado lo suficiente de él.

-Sí, mi Príncipe.-

Vegeta no respondió, sino que su rostro infantil cobró una expresión aún más dura que de costumbre y apretó los dientes al tiempo que sus músculos y su cuerpo se tensaban; lenta pero imparablemente olas de energía procedentes de su ser se iban concentrando a su alrededor produciendo llamas azuladas que envolvieron su cuerpo produciendo chasquidos al cortar el aire y la tierra comenzó a temblar. Nappa observaba con detenimiento cómo las cifras de su scouter iban aumentando de forma inexorable según enfocaba el lugar en donde Vegeta estaba: 12.000... 12.300... 14.000... 16.120... 17.050... 18.000 y ahí se detuvo. Ahora Vegeta se encontraba al máximo de su posibilidades: todos los músculos de su pequeño (en relación a sus compañeros) cuerpo estaban tensados, incluso su rabo enroscado alrededor de su cintura parecía que iba a saltar como un muelle; su rostro se desfiguraba con el esfuerzo y su rutilante melena crestada ondeaba a causa de la energía que desprendía su dueño; eso por no mencionar que el suelo temblaba por su energía levantando cascotes y escombros que oleadas de aire arrojaban en imprevisibles direcciones y que se había abierto un claro entre las nubes del cielo. Sí, ahora se podía decir que Vegeta estaba en toda su gloria de guerrero.

Finalmente se relajó, peor el scouter seguía mostrando las 18.000 unidades concentradas en ese mismo punto

-¿Cuánto? –preguntó Vegeta jadeante.

- 18.000 unidades, mi Príncipe. -

-¿¡Solo!? –exclamó y Nappa abrió la boca con intención de decir algo, pero Vegeta siguió gritando.- ¡¡Kusho!! ¡Creía haber aumentado más mi fuerza tras la última misión, peor sigo teniendo 18.000 unidades nada más!!... ¡¡No es ni la décima parte de la fuerza de Freezer!!-

Nappa vaciló inseguro de mostrar su opinión a su enfurecido señor, pero la dura mirada que Vegeta le dirigió, le obligó a hacerlo.

-Vegeta... creo que 18000 unidades no es una cifra tan mala; es la misma fuerza que tenía vuestro padre, el rey... y la habéis alcanzado a una edad mucho más temprana.-

- ¡Ya lo sé, idiota! –exclamó- ¡Pero sigue siendo muy baja! ¡A este paso tardaré una eternidad en poder ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder enfrentarme a él, incluso contando con el zenkai! ¡El único saiyan realmente capaz de derrotar a Freezer tendría que ser el super-guerrero de leyenda!-

Nappa observó con cuidado a su príncipe: era igual que su padre, orgulloso, impetuoso, ambicioso y seguro de si mismo; pero también inteligente y en ocasiones, irracional, ya que esas mismas características le perdían. Sin embargo había algo de lo que sí que podía estar más seguro.

- Vegeta, déjame recordarte que vuestro padre creía firmemente que tú serías el Super-guerrero de leyenda. Entonces... -

-¡Cállate y no metas a mi padre en esto! –ordenó furioso mientras se paseaba de arriba a bajo. -¡Claro que yo seré el Super-guerrero de leyenda!... ¡¿Quién creerías que lo sería!? ¿¡Raditz!?...- preguntó como si fuera algo obvio- ¡Vamos!: ¡ese idiota ni siquiera sabía qué ocurrió realmente con nuestro planeta! – añadió.

Nappa torció el gesto de forma imperceptible: es cierto que el hijo de Bardock era un guerrero de clase baja y ellos eran de la elite, pero eso no significaba que tuviera que menospreciarle tanto cuando apenas eran tres saiyans contra todo el ejército de Freezer. Por débil que Raditz fuera siempre era una ayuda, además, para Nappa, Raditz no era un compañía demasiado mala.

-¡Y está claro que yo aún no lo soy porque apenas logro llegar a las 18.000 unidades!- concluyó deteniendo sus paseos de ida y vuelta. Entonces se mesó la barbilla mientras bajaba la vista. -... La solución sería que pudiera aumentar mi fuerza de una forma mucho más rápida. –pensó en voz alta y Nappa le miró desorientado una vez más- ...Y para eso debería sobrevivir a la muerte.-reveló.

Esta vez su fiel guardaespaldas si que logró entenderlo: Vegeta estaba dispuesto a auto-inflingirse heridas mortales con tal de sobrevivir a ellas y así poder aumentar su fuerza. Una medida demasiado drástica.

-... Pero si lo hago, no funcionará. –afirmó como si leyera los pensamientos de Nappa. – Para poder aumentar mi fuerza tendría que combatir muy duramente... o sobrevivir a las heridas que alguno de vosotros me pudiera inflingir. Pero eso es imposible... –

Nappa dio un respingo al oír aquello: ¿su príncipe quería que le dieran una paliza?

-... Es imposible porque ninguno de vosotros dos tiene fuerza suficiente como para hacerlo, y además, enseguida se levantarían sospechas.- concluyó.

El enorme guerrero calvo apenas pudo suspirar aliviado al ver que Vegeta había desechado esa idea tan descabellada, pero seguía preocupado por las maquinaciones de su príncipe.

- Esta visto que voy a tener que esperar una eternidad para poder convertirme en el super-saiyan y enfrentarme a Freezer. Ahora mismo no tengo nada a mi favor.-su tono lleno de lógica disimulaba la resignación ante lo evidente.

-¿Entonces...? –preguntó Nappa expectante.

Vegeta se volvió hacia él y clavó sus oscuros ojos de saiyan en el maduro y feo rostro de su lacayo. Como de costumbre no se veía ninguna emoción en ellos, solo un ceño fruncido que enmarcaba una mirada dura de un rostro aún infantil haciéndole parecer mayor. Nappa siempre esperaba que Vegeta le diera las órdenes directas pues a su príncipe no le gustaban nada las insubordinaciones, y además, a pesar de conocerle desde niño, para Nappa era casi imposible descifrar los pensamientos en un rostro tan inmutable como el de Vegeta.

-Nos volvemos a las minas. –ordenó por fin mientras volvía a lazar el vuelo- Aquí no hay nada que hacer y lo único que podemos esperar es que Freezer nos vuelva a asignar otra misión de riesgo. Es la única forma que tengo ahora de aumentar mi fuerza.-

Nappa suspiró: Vegeta siempre hablaba en singular, refiriéndose solo a si mismo... ¿Acaso ni Raditz ni él mismo importaban en la lucha contra Freezer? Lo único que podía esperar por ahora es que acabase la absurda misión que Zarbón les había encargado a los dos.

***

Raditz gruñó por decimotercera vez en lo que iba de su particular jornada de trabajo: los archivos de la sección T-6 se remontaban a hacía casi 35 años atrás y después de tanto tiempo ahí había de todo lo imposible bien mezclado y revuelto, lo que hacía su trabajo aún más duro. Llevaba horas sentado ante diversas pantallas de ordenador y a su alrededor se amontonaban montañas de placas de lectura de archivos, chips donde se contenían esos mismo archivos, así como una caja de herramientas ya que como pudo comprobar muy a su pesar, sus habilidades para la electrónica le hicieron buena falta debido a la cantidad de archivos cuyos circuitos estaban dañados después de tantos años. Poco a poco aquel aparente desorden, se convirtió en un desorden aún mayor de columnas de placas de lectura y montones de chips que, debido a una mala jugada de su balanceante cola, habían acabado derrumbándose para formar un nuevo y desordenado montón. El saiyan de largos cabellos miró con desesperación al nuevo desorden que su cola había provocado; se maldijo a si mismo y a su suerte: estaba solo en la sala y él, siempre que podía saltarse el protocolo, relajaba su cola normalmente enroscada al rededor de la cintura, pero sus furiosos movimientos consecuencia de su estado de ánimo, habían tenido una consecuencia desastrosa.

-¡¡Maldita sea!! –rugió- ¡Llevo días con el rabo aparcado todo el día delante del ordenador y ahora esto!- hizo una pausa para mirar con desesperación el montón recién formado cuando algo atrajo su atención- ¡Lo qué faltaba!... ¿¿Qué hacen aquí los archivos del planeta Karon??-exclamó extrayendo un microchip de datos de en medio del montón.- ¡...Esto debería estar en la sección K-5!-

El melenudo saiyan frunció el ceño aún más de lo habitual cuando le asaltó la curiosidad, y sin pensárselo más veces, introdujo el chip en su ordenador. Al momento los datos allí guardados empezaron a aparecer en la pantalla, y por mucho que le escocieran los ojos de llevar horas delante del maldito proyector, leyó con detenimiento los informes.

- "Transcurso temporal alterado" –leyó- "...los nativos poseen la capacidad de alterar el tiempo de forma que transcurra según sus necesidades"- no pudo evitar que le picara la curiosidad- "Tampoco parecen necesitar ningún tipo de sustento biológico, comen por puro placer"- Raditz resopló con desagrado al leer eso: la comida era uno de los pocos placeres que se podía permitir.. y a todo los saiyans les encanta comer. Entonces sus ojos se abrieron aún más. –"Los nativos no poseen gran capacidad de combate, pero se encuentran muy organizados en grandes ejércitos. Por ello y por la capacidad de alterar el tiempo, se recomienda el uso de las Fuerzas Especiales de Ataque"-

El saiyan esbozó una sonrisa cínica.

- ...Ahora entiendo mejo porqué Gurdo está con ellos. Si efectivamente posee la capacidad de detener el tiempo, es normal que necesitaran de él para conquistar Karon...-entonces gruñó con amargura- ...Los que son menos considerados al final son los que más falta acaban haciendo, incluso con un idiota como Gurdo. –dijo sin dirigirse a nadie en particular pero con un claro doble sentido.

* * *

(*) Al margen de esos fans que solo por el hecho de que Radix sea el "cruel hermano de Goku", su madre (Kinoko, Taniipu, Stranwberry, Pata o cualquier otro nombre de los que he visto) debía de ser otra mujer, lo cierto es que Radix, durante el encuentro con su hermano, hablaba de su padres en plural y con mucho respeto hacia ellos en la versión japonesa original. También del obvio y reconocido el parecido entre Goku y el padre de ambos. Es pues normal que se piense que la madre de Goku debía de ser muy parecida a su hijo mayor y que compartiría con él su característica melena negra, como se puede ver en gran número de doujinshi japoneses sobre los padres de ambos.

(**) Como se puede ver en la serie/manga, el rabo de los saiyans no es solo un motivo de su orgullo y de su capacidad de transformación, sino una extremidad muy elocuente y sensible de su anatomía cuyos movimientos comunican abiertamente el estado de ánimo de su dueño. En el caso de Radix, su cola parece ser más larga que la del resto de los saiyans: Vegeta por ser más bajo, y por lo tanto más corta, y en el caso de Nappa, demasiado corta para alguien de su envergadura. En cuanto a su sensibilidad también se puede ver que Radix y Goku sí sufrían mucho daño cuando se la agarraban mientras que Nappa y Vegeta no. Es por tanto de suponer que los guerreros de alta categoría no sufrían ese problema en igual medida.

(***) Curiosamente en muchos fics en inglés donde este personaje aparece forma "respetuosa", Radix resulta tener talento para la mecánica y electrónica (¡incluso en algunos ayuda a Bulma!) En mi opinión es debido a que es el único de todos ellos que dice "¡Tendré que arreglarlo!" (refiriéndose al scouter) tanto en el manga como en al serie, mientras que ni Nappa ni Vegeta nunca hacen o dicen algo así; es más, Vegeta nunca a aparece que ayudara a Bulma con alguna clase de conocimiento científico aunque proceda de una civilización más avanzada tecnológicamente que la terrestre. Es por eso por lo que creo que es cierto que Radix sí debía entender algo sobre tecnología


	4. Capítulo2 Estudio

_Capítulo-2_

**Estudio**

_"¿Es que nunca voy a tener una buena oportunidad en la vida? ¿Estaré condenado a rendir vasallaje al verdugo de mi pueblo y causante de mi deshonor como Príncipe? ¿Tendré que estar rebajado a ser tu esclavo y soportar todas las idioteces que se te ocurran a ti a y a los tuyos??"_

* * *

Si hay algo que destaque más las diferencias entre los saiyans y el resto de los pueblos humanoides del universo, aparte de su cola y la capacidad de trasformarse con la Luna llena, son sus cabellos. Los cabellos de los saiyans, de aspecto enhiesto e hirsuto, asemejándose más a un montón de crestas de pelo que surgen de la cabeza de sus dueños, no sufre los efectos de la gravedad (1)-cualidad muy útil sin duda cuando la especie procedía de un planeta con una gravedad tan elevada como casi 10gs-; mantiene el mismo aspecto durante toda la vida de su dueño creciendo solo al ritmo del desarrollo físico de este de forma que siempre presenta el mismo aspecto y longitud durante toda su vida. Además, es fóbico a la energía del cuerpo, de forma que tiende a volverse aún más enhiesto y puntiagudo cuando su dueño acumula gran cantidad de energía; y en los varones de la especie siempre es invariablemente negro, mientras que las hembras de la especie si podía adoptar otros colores de la gama de los castaños, pero nunca rubio o/y pelirrojo. Sin embargo los varones saiyans de alto rango sufrían durante algunos periodos de su vida un cambio en este tono adoptando un tinte castaño rojizo. Esto solía ocurrir cuando su dueño pasaba por las distintas etapas de su desarrollo como la adolescencia o la madurez, y eran por lo tanto un exponente de su creciente poder, de la misma forma que el desarrollo del vello facial que solo los varones saiyans de alto rango sufrían, y solo cuando alcanzaban su plena madurez hacia los 50 años de edad.

Y esa era una de las cosas que le estaba empezando a ocurrir a Vegeta; varios mechones de sus cabellos se estaban empezando a teñir de castaño hacia el final de las puntas, al igual que le ocurrió durante la adolescencia, signo evidente de que se acercaba a la treintena tras el paso de la veintena. Pero Vegeta , en vez de aceptar este cambio físico con naturalidad, hizo que su humor empeorase en contra de lo que Nappa pensaba que iba pasar cuando tras varios días de estar allí al cargo de las minas de eliscón, les llegó una llamada del planeta Frezzer Nº-38 para que volvieran.

Sin muchas complicaciones ambos embarcaron en sus cápsulas espaciales semejantes a pelotas de tenis y partieron de vuelta al plantea Nº-38 llegando allí en algo menos de una semana de viaje. Nappa no sabía que esperar realmente al volver allí tan precipitadamente cuando la jugada de Zarbón parecía tener la intención de condenarles a una especie de "destierro" por mucho tiempo, cuando al final ese tiempo de pretendida humillación no había llegado a un mes. Lo que si se esperaba es que el humor de Vegeta fuese a mejor por volver a "entrar en acción", pero en vez de eso, el acostumbrado despotismo y mal humor de su Príncipe fue a mayores.

Y no era para menos, porque el motivo de hacerles volver tan rápidamente de Soran-7 no era otro que el de la obligación de asistir a...

Cuando las cápsulas de los dos saiyans llegaron al Planeta Freezer N-38, aterrizaron sobre una especie de gigantescas camas elásticas que con ese amortiguaron el aterrizaje. Normalmente las tropas de Freezer, y él mismo, viajaban en enormes naves en forma de disco por las que se accedía al interior; allí las salas, puestos y secciones estaban dispuestas de una forma semejante a las porciones de una tarta, y se accedía a ellas por dos largos pasillos que circundaban todo el vehículo, uno desde el perímetro exterior y otro desde el interior. La entrada estaba ubicada en lo alto del centro de la nave, como una especie de enorme escotilla superior, de modo que nadie que no pudiera volar podía acceder a su interior. Sin embargo, al no ser que el propio Freezer tuviera que viajar a algún sitio, o mandar un destacamento de tropas muy grande, esas naves apenas eran utilizadas para misiones de asalto. Por el contrario Freezer y sus generales, cuando tenían alguna misión para su ejército, mandaban pequeños escuadrones de sus soldados mercenarios en las mencionadas cápsulas en forma de pelota de tenis. Estas tenían una capacidad para uno, o como máximo dos (dependiendo de la envergadura de su ocupante) soldados, y al contrario que las naves nodriza que no solían emplear ese procedimiento, estaban provistas de un sistema de hibernación con el que el soldado soportaba sus muchas veces largos viajes; por el contrario, carecían de tren de aterrizaje o cualquier otro sistema de amortiguación suspendida, salvo la deceleración, así que cada vez que aterrizaban sobre una superficie no preparada para ello, producían un gran cráter al chocar violentamente contra el suelo. Y era por eso por lo que todas las bases de Freezer tenían una serie de enormes camas elásticas que se utilizaban como pistas de aterrizaje.

Algunas veces Vegeta se cuestionaba el porqué de semejante sistema, pero solo llegaba a dos conclusiones: que las cápsulas eran así simplemente porque eran demasiado pequeñas como para colocarles un tren de aterrizaje, ya que todo el espacio disponible se iba en los sistemas vitales y de navegación; y la otra era porque viajar en semejantes condiciones, aunque los soldados acaban acostumbrándose, siempre resultaba incómodo, y cuando salían estaban de tan mal humor que estaban dispuestos a aniquilar a quien hiciera falta. En cualquier caso no dejaba de ser una forma de humillar a sus tropas.

Sea como fuere ambas cápsulas aterrizaron sobre las enormes superficies elásticas sin ningún problema, y al poco tiempo las puertas herméticas se despresurizaron dejando escapar con un siseo el aire que las mantenía herméticamente cerradas, para luego, con un chasquido metálico, abrirse por completo.

Vegeta se incorporó lentamente de su asiento y salió de la cápsula ayudándose con las manos; entonces alzó la vista y se encontró con el comité de bienvenida: un par de soldados de baja clase con sendos cascos, scouters y las habituales armaduras negras, estaban ya aguardándole allí según era el procedimiento habitual de salir a recibir a los soldados que volvían de alguna misión o simplemente se desplazaban de una base a otra. Entonces reparó en que el tercero de sus compañeros salía con paso presuroso por la puerta del embarcadero y se les acercaba para recibirles. Vegeta frunció ligeramente el ceño: si Raditz estaba allí era porque, o bien él acababa de llegar y no pudo estar allí antes a recibirle (que era una posibilidad), o bien no había abandonado la base y no se había enterado antes de que su Príncipe ya venía (que era otra posibilidad más que probable).

- Sr. Vegeta, Sr. Nappa... Les estábamos esperando- dijeron los dos soldados una vez el tercer saiyan les hubo alcanzado y les lanzara una breve pero dura mirada.

Entonces Raditz detuvo la vista brevemente sobre Vegeta durante un breve instante y su cara adoptó una mueca de sorpresa: el súbito cambio de color del cabello de Vegeta le había sorprendido. Sin embargo fue el único en ejecutar una breve pero respetuosa reverencia que disimuló su asombro; para ninguno de los otros dos soldados Vegeta era alguien más que otro de los miembros de cierta graduación por debajo de los generales de Freezer, su título no les importaba así que nunca le llamarían por él... aunque también es verdad que hasta que Raditz no les alcanzó y les advirtió con la mirada, no le saludaron ni a él ni a su compañero, no querían tener problemas más tarde con ese saiyan.

Nappa emergió de su cápsula con más lentitud debido a su enorme envergadura y miró con reconocimiento a su compañero, pero expectante de lo que Vegeta dijese u ordenase.

-...Vegeta, mi Príncipe- aventuró entonces el melenudo saiyan- ...Freezer y el resto de sus tropas nos esperan en la sala de guerra principal.-

-¿Todos sus generales?-preguntó Vegeta un tanto sorprendido por aquello.

-Sí...- afirmó su subordinado con cierta incredulidad- Eso parece...-

Vegeta chasqueó la lengua con el ceño aún más fruncido y arrancó el paso; Nappa y Raditz, casi inconscientemente esperaron a que el tomara la delantera, luego le siguieron de cerca hacia el interior de la base y para disgusto de los tres saiyans, los dos guardias que salieron a recibirlos, les imitaron 

Mientras caminaba por los largos pasillos de la base hacia la sala de Guerra principal seguido de cerca por a la vez sus dos compañeros y subalternos, Vegeta, aunque molesto por la intromisión de los dos soldados que les escoltaban, pensaba en lo que estaba pasando..., después de todo ese par de memo-soldados no tenían ninguna capacidad telepática. No tenía una idea clara de la razón por la que ese "agarra-rabos" presumido y narcisista de Zarbón les había hecho llamar tan precipitadamente, ni de lo que se iba a encontrar una vez que llegara de vuelta a la base Nº-38 de una forma tan precipitada. En su interior sospechaba que aquello no era más que un nuevo capricho de Zarbón o algún otro general de alto rango que, y no era para menos, quisiese aprovechar su momentánea pérdida de la confianza que Freezer tenía en él para sacar provecho propio; pero nada de eso encajaba con la urgencia de la llamada de Zarbón. Entonces, ¿Qué era? Miró de reojo a Raditz esperando que él, como era casi un hecho habitual, se hubiese enterado de algo y que intentase comunicárselo sin que los dos guardias que les seguían se enteraran, pero en su expresión, aparte del acostumbrado ceño fruncido, no había nada que le revelase algo, es más, incluso había perdido su típica sonrisa cínica, parecía estar tan desconcertado como él mismo, o si no era eso, tan concentrado en mantener la frialdad profesional que no demostraba nada. No, desafortunadamente esta vez parecía que no podría contar con su ayuda; así que torció el gesto y continuó caminando por el pasillo que esta vez se le antojaba demasiado largo. 

Finalmente los tres saiyans y los dos guardias que los acompañaban se detuvieron ante la puerta de la Sala de Guerra principal donde se detuvieron aguardando a que se abrieran.

***

La Sala de Guerra principal de la base era similar a todas las de las demás bases, es decir, un enorme espacio con forma de teatro y con una especie de escenario elevado al fondo en cuyo fondo solía haber una serie de pantallas. El techo era abovedado siguiendo a usual estructura de secciones típica de la arquitectura del imperio de Freezer, y el suelo también mantenía la también típica apariencia de estar construido en base a una lechada con pedazos de piedra u otros materiales sólidos y resistentes, dándole una apariencia similar a un enorme terrazo que cubría toda la superficie, y estaba jalonado con señales de amarillo fosforescente que delimitaban la distribución de las tropas y su circulación, como si de una especie de autopista se tratara. En definitiva, nada extraordinario o diferente respecto al resto de las instalaciones funcionales de la base. 

Lo que si fue una sorpresa para Vegeta una vez que entró allí fue el encontrarse con que efectivamente el grueso de las tropas de Freezer también estaba, tal y como Raditz le había dicho cuando aterrizaron, y entonces supo qué era aquella reunión: era el Consejo de Evaluación que una vez cada cierto tiempo (variable según hubiese sido el resultado de los planes de Freezer) se reunía para evaluar las actividades y el comportamiento de el ejército, pues si bien era cierto que los principales generales y el propio Freezer solían encargarse de dirigir las situaciones según se necesitara, también había que coordinarlas con el resto de sus tropas siguiendo un plan. Y en ese momento debía ser algo importante pues hacía solo unos meses que se habían reunido por última vez.

Vegeta resopló para sus adentro cuando se encontró con le motivo de la llamada de Zarbón, en su interior tenía la sensación de que el tema de sus misiones "fracasadas" o "mal ejecutadas" iban a ser un punto importante de conversación entre Freezer y sus generales. Aquella sensación se acrecentó cuando vio entre la multitud de escuadrones y soldados de cierta relevancia, que Dodoria se encontraba aguardando en la tarima central cerca del puesto que ocuparía Freezer una vez que viniera a presidir el acto; naturalmente Dodoria no cuestionaría a Freezer, pero no perdería la oportunidad de ajustar cuentas con quien hiciera la menor irreverencia al Maestro, él siempre actuaba con intención de buscar la menor excusa para una pelea. Para empeorar las cosas allí también estaba Kiwi, justo detrás del otro miembro de su especie que capitaneaba su escuadrón, y que a primera vista no se diferenciaba nada de él salvo por llevar una capa granate como la que Vegeta solía usar cuando apareció por primera vez en el ejército de Freezer. Kiwi se giró al oír como la puerta se abría y lanzó a Príncipe saiyan una dura mirada de reojo: sea lo que fuera que Zarbón les había ordenado hacía un mes no les había apartado de ser llamados al Consejo y eso le molestaba pues significaba que Freezer seguía confiando en él. Sin que realmente Vegeta se alegrara por estar allí, si lo hizo ver el hecho de eso molestara a Kiwi, y esbozó su habitual sonrisa maliciosa.

Sin embargo los pensamientos del Príncipe saiyan fueron sustituidos casi de inmediato por la aparición del objeto de todos sus odios y ambiciones que logró acallar toda clase de cuchicheo que hubiera allí en ese momento: Freezer entró en la enorme sala en su trono deslizador seguido de cerca por Zarbón... era evidente que ese estúpido vanidoso siempre besaría el suelo por el que Freezer, y que nunca le llevaría la contraria, sino que literalmente le serviría hasta la muerte. Vegeta odiaba a Zarbón tanto por las humillaciones que le causaba como su irracional, porque no había otra forma de llamarlo, servidumbre hacia el Maestro y su pedante narcisismo.

Freezer se deslizó con su trono volador hasta el centro del escenario y allí se giró hacia su "público" siendo custodiado, como era lo habitual, por Zarbón y Dodoria quienes imitaron su gesto; entonces todas las tropas allí congregadas adoptaron casi de inmediato, una postura marcial que encubría su nerviosismo y aguardaron expectantes a ver qué decía el Maestro quien escaneaba con la mirada a los allí congregados.

-Hum. Me alegra ver que todos habéis venido. –anunció en tono grave pero sin alzar la voz. Freezer nunca gritaba ni despotricaba, él tenía "clase" y no se comportaría como una verdulera para hacerse oír al no ser que la situación de verdad lo reclamase. 

-¡Sí, Señor! –respondieron sus tropas al unísono de forma autómata.

Freezer volvió a sonreír complacido.

-Bien... Os he hecho llamar a todos porque mis generales de confianza aquí presentes – explicó con un significativo gesto a sus dos compañeros- ... me sugirieron que tal vez fuese necesaria una revisión de proyectos y una reconversión en las tropas. Y yo me mostré de acuerdo con la idea debido a los acontecimientos de los últimos meses. –

Al oír lo que Freezer decía, muchos de los presentes tragaron saliva involuntariamente: tras las educadas palabras del Maestro, se escondía muy posiblemente un reajuste del personal que hubiese roto con la confianza de su Señor, y eso incluía ejecuciones en toda regla delante de todo el mundo y sin posibilidad de defensa, y ninguno de ellos tenía la conciencia totalmente tranquila en ese aspecto. Las reglas en el numeroso ejército de Freezer eran muy sencillas: luchar por un puesto de favor y apropiarte de todo lo que pudieras mientras servías fielmente al Maestro, pero nunca intentar sobrepasarte en la confianza que Freezer había depositado en ti ni desobedecerle; si lo hacías, podías estar seguro de que Freezer no dudaría en extender un dedo y... se acabó. Vegeta también lo sabía, al igual que sus dos compañeros, la servidumbre o lo que es lo mismo, la lealtad al dinero y a Freezer era lo único importante, cualquier honor y código de guerrero allí era inútil.

Freezer era consciente del efecto de sus palabras, sabía que alguno iba a caer ese día. Y el ver sus rostros palidecer antes de su "cese" era una especie de placer sublime: él rompería cualquier esperanza del infiel o traidor y gozaría con ello, con ver como su futura víctima veía desaparecer toda sus esperanzas y morir como lo que era, un miserable... Sin embargo entonces ocurrió algo que ni el Maestro ni el resto de los presentes esperaba y que acabó súbitamente con sus íntimos pensamientos del placer de la destrucción: de repente se oyeron una especie de pasos acompasados que producían una especie de ritmo teatral... y entonces Gynew, el capitán de las Fuerzas Especiales de Asalto entró en la sala y se situó junto a Freezer apartando a Zarbón literalmente de un codazo que casi le hizo caer.

-¡¡Un momento!!- pidió alzando la voz con su voz ronca y agitando las manos, atrayendo así la atención de todos los presentes.

-¿¡Qué signific...!??-exigió saber el desconcertado Zarbón molesto por el comportamiento de Gynew.

-Maestro...Permítame que mi escuadrón y yo ejecutemos una pequeña danza que hemos estado practicando para rendirle obediencia y lealtad. –explicó enorme tipo de cráneo venosos ignorando deliberadamente a Zarbón mientras ejecutaba una reverencia tan pomposa como cargada de respeto-

Zarbón miró con mal disimulado odio al capitán de la Fuerzas Especiales: era cierto que Gynew, ese enorme tipo de piel de tono violáceo, cara alargada y huesuda con un horrible cráneo venoso del que surgían dos cuernos semejantes a los de Freezer, era el muy leal capitán de las muy leales Fuerzas Especiales, pero secretamente Zarbón no albergaba muchas simpatías por él. Cuando Freezer recurría a sus fuerzas era porque juzgaba que sus "generales de confianza" eran insuficientes o ineficaces... lo que equivalía a perder puntos de confianza de cara a Freezer, y eso molestaba a su azulino lugarteniente. Por otra parte Gynew también se vanagloriaba de ser el miembro del ejército de Freezer que más sabía acerca de Freezer y quien mejor le conocía, y eso para Zarbón, era casi una provocación abierta pues él _era_ su Lugarteniente de confianza, él _sabía_ que el aspecto con el que Freezer solía mostrarse a los demás –cráneo con cuernos, piel rosada, etc...- no era su aspecto definitivo, y también era él quien _más y mejor_ le aconsejaba acerca de los procedimientos a seguir. Entonces, ¿quién demonios se creía ese fantoche cornudo para irrumpir en una reunión del Consejo de esa forma y encima, apartarle a empujones??

Pero no pudo mas que aguantarse y apretar los dientes –no demasiado, no le fueran a salir arrugas en su rostro perfecto-, mientras veía cómo Gynew hacía su petición a Freezer.

El maestro escuchó atentamente a Gynew con su acostumbrado gesto de labios apretados.

-...Mis hombres y yo hemos preparado una pequeña actuación para honrar su presencia en el Consejo. –explicó el Capitán con una nueva reverencia.

-¿Una actuación dices?- preguntó Freezer con un deje de duda.

-Sí, Maestro, Ahora podréis verla.- explicó dándose la vuelta hacia el lugar por donde había entrado- ¡Adelante!- arengó con un brazo.

En ese momento el resto de las tropas presentes tomaron un gesto de resignación al comprender lo que muy probablemente iba a pasar, y Vegeta entre ellos, apretó los dientes con disgusto mientras su cola se retorcía al rededor de su cintura: el también odiaba aquellos estúpidos y sus numeritos. Entonces captó por el rabillo del ojo la expresión de asombro de Raditz y oír vagamente como murmuraba "Entonces era eso..."

-¡Euuuh, Gynew...! –intentó detenerle Freezer.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde: Gurdo, Recón, Jess y Bata en ese orden entraron en el Salón en fila india con los brazos cruzados tras de si y desfilando. Por su parte Gynew no se hizo de rogar y comenzó su interpretación pese al evidente gesto de negación de Freezer.

-¡Y ahora queridos compañeros, leales seguidores del extraordinario Lord Freezer, permitidnos homenajear a nuestro adorado Maestro con una pequeña actuación mía y de mi escuadrón!- anunció pomposamente con grandes gestos y piruetas.

Zarbón, más avispado que Gynew, captó el gesto de negativa de Freezer: evidentemente el Maestro no ejecutaría a su más leal Capitán por ser un payaso en ciertos aspectos, pero aún así, le invadió una profunda vergüenza y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. Zarbón vio entonces su oportunidad:

-Maestro, ¿Queréis que detenga al Capitán Gynew?-se ofreció con ganas.

-N...No hace falta, Zarbón. –contesto este aturdido.

Su azulino lugarteniente parpadeó: ¿qué le pasaba al Maestro si parecía más avergonzado que otra cosa?

-¿Estáis seguro?-

-Sí, Lugarteniente.-

Zarbón captó la urgencia de su orden pero no pudo evitar mirar largamente a Freezer, seguía sin comprender qué había de necesario en soportar los ridículos bailes de las Fuerzas Especiales.

Mientras tanto, ante las estupefactas y también llenas de rencor y resignación, miradas del resto de las tropas presentes, los Cinco Miembros de las Fuerzas Especiales ejecutaban una serie de bailes estúpidos y pomposos completados con posturitas coreográficas –sobre todo a cargo de Recón- y una completa sesión de zapateado que haría sentir vergüenza ajena a un bailarín de claque o flamenco, todo esto acompañado de gritos de guerra, bramidos, golpes de hombro y máximas tipo "Juntos como los dedos de una mano", "Fuerza animal, infernal, pura...", "Viva el Maestro Freezer"… y otra serie de discursos de índole similar que hacían producían resultados muy diferentes según a qué lado del escenario se encontrara uno.

Por un lado Freezer les contemplaba con una mezcla de orgullo, debido a la profunda adoración que sus Fuerzas Especiales le procesaban; mientras que por otro le producían un evidente azoramiento que a los que nunca habían tenido ocasión de verlo, les había sorprendido ver cómo Freezer, Maestro del Universo conocido, se ruborizaba visiblemente y se cubría con gotitas de sudor por puro nerviosismo. Por otra parte Dodoria les contemplaba con un gesto adusto y los brazos cruzados, daba la sensación de que si hubiese podido, se habría peleado con ellos allí y ahora. Y lo mismo se puede decir de Zarbón, que aunque lo hubo intentado, no pudo mas que callarse y mirar.

Al otro lado del escenario la situación era mucho peor: los apanuman no podían borrar la expresión de asombro de sus chatos rostros que remataban sus cráneos alargados, pero se esforzaban como podían en disimularlo. Otro tanto se puede decir de los hombres del escuadrón de Kiwi que luchaban por evitar que sus muecas de desprecio se vieran reflejadas en sus caras de ojos hundidos y labios gruesos: ellos obedecían a Freezer ciegamente, pero también le odiaban por los mismos motivos que los saiyans; ellos también eran los últimos de su especie. El resto de los soldados menores observaba el espectáculo como si fuera una rutina más dentro de su trabajo de administrar y hacerse cargo las bases, así que aguantaban estoicamente a que el ridículo baile de los soldados de elite de Freezer acabara lo antes posible.

Vegeta solo podía exhalar un gruñido gutural al tener que sufrir semejante espectáculo: odiaba tanto a Freezer como a sus soldados por cosas incluso como esa, tener que servir y obedecer a semejantes idiotas era algo superior a sus fuerzas, pero luchó por permanecer indiferente. Algún día…

Entonces los Gynew concluyeron su actuación formando una pose escenificada alrededor de Freezer pareciéndose entonces aquello a una especie de imagen religiosa de adoración. El público les miró sin saber qué hacer durante unos instantes hasta que algunos de ellos captaron la mirada de desaprobación de los Gynew, en especial la de su capitán que durante un breve instante pareció mirar a alguien en concreto y su rostro adoptó una mueca de disgusto. Entonces comenzaron con lo que se supone que debían hacer: con una rapidez sorprendente, el sonido de los aplausos se fue extendiendo por toda la sala hasta ser casi ensordecedor y así duró hasta que los 5 soldados relajaron su postura y se cuadraron a ambos lados de Freezer con las piernas ligeramente separadas y las manos cruzadas tras la espalda, una muda señal de que su actuación ya había concluido.

-Gracias por la actuación, Gynew.- dijo Freezer cortésmente pero en tono frío. 

Zarbón no supo si realmente estaba agradecido pro semejante pantomima o lo decía por pura cortesía; el Maestro no estaría dispuesto a prescindir del que tal vez el mejor de sus hombres, pensó para si su azulino lugarteniente.

- Siempre a su servicio, Maestro Freezer. –respondió el capitán complacido. Entonces lanzó una mirada de soslayo al gentío de la sala- …Pero también me gustaría hacer un pequeño comentario si me lo permite, Maestro.-

-¿De qué se trata?- preguntó con genuina curiosidad. De alguna forma Freezer supo que no era algo acerca de otra actuación.

Gynew se irguió y miró más descaradamente a los soldados de la otro lado de la sala; alguno de ellos tragaron saliva: aunque tal vez el que más sensato de su escuadrón, Gynew no era especialmente avispado, pero podía saber algo que podría acarrear problemas a soldados culpables de asuntos feos que no debían hacerse públicos. Pero lo que Gynew dijo para alivio de muchos, no tuvo nada que ver con aquello.

- … Me ha parecido creer que algunos soldados de sus tropas no estaban conformes con nuestra muestra de adoración hacia usted. -

- ¡Ah, si?-

Gynew asistió y el resto de las tropas de Freezer volvieron a tragar saliva en algo que ya casi era una costumbre: a nadie el agradaban esos espectáculos, pero si Gynew había señalado eso, se podían encontrar igualmente con otro ajuste de personal.

- ¿Quién?

- Me refiero principalmente al líder del Escuadrón saiyan, Maestro- reveló –…Vegeta no está conforme con las muestras de respeto hacia usted.-

Súbitamente todas las miradas se volvieron hacia Vegeta; en apenas un par de segundo todo el grueso de las tropas de Freezer y él mismo le habían convertido en el centro de su atención. Vegeta tembló involuntariamente durante unos segundos hasta que logró recuperar la compostura, y entonces apretó los puños, ¿por qué de todos los soldados de Freezer que se encontraban a disgusto con aquello, Gynew tenía que haberse fijado precisamente en _él_? Nappa y Raditz miraron a su Príncipe como queriendo protegerlo de aquello, pero sin un éxito real.

A pesar de la distancia, Vegeta sintió la mirada acusadora de Gynew y la igualmente inquisitiva de Freezer. Sin saber realmente cómo, se había metido en un lío. ¿Qué era lo que se proponía ese idiota carnudo de Gynew realmente? ¿Por qué venía ahora con ese cuento?

-Vegeta, acércate, por favor.- ordenó Freezer con suavidad.

El rabo del saiyan tembló y se enroscó con más fuerza al rededor de su cintura, pero el rostro de Vegeta permaneció impasible, como siempre su ideal de "ser fuerte ante todo y ante todos" hizo su trabajo en él.

Sin ninguna protesta, Vegeta abandonó su puesto y avanzó hacia Freezer con paso firme ante el silencio y la expectación general sin que se viera en él ningún atisbo de duda o temor, subió la tarima y se situó ante Freezer para luego arrodillarse ante él. Todos sus allegados, tanto enemigos como sus dos compañeros saiyans, sabían lo mal que lo debía estar pasando realmente.

- Maestro Freezer… -dijo a modo de saludo en tono humilde.

- Levántate que te vea, Vegeta. –ordenó Freezer con un gesto de la mano.

Vegeta hizo lo que le ordenó y le miró a los ojos sin bacilar, él no era ningún cobarde, siempre encaraba a sus enemigos.

Freezer pareció complacido por su reacción.

- Dime Vegeta… -comenzó a Decir- ¿Es cierto eso que dice el Capitán Gynew, aquí presente? –preguntó con una breve mirada de soslayo hacia le capitán

- En absoluto, Maestro Freezer. –contestó presto Vegeta sin ningún atisbo de duda o miedo- Yo nunca he estado disconforme con las Muestras de respeto hacia usted de parte de todos nosotros. Es algo que todos estamos en la obligación de hacer, además-

Vegeta si que se odiaba por decir aquello, pero no tenía otra posibilidad.

- ¿No me estas engañando? –interrogó- ¿Sabes qué es lo que te espera si no me tienes respeto?

- Sí, Maestro Freezer. –asintió Vegeta bajando la cabeza con humildad- Lo que mercería. –añadió volviéndola a alzar.

Freezer, complacido, esbozó una breve sonrisa y se volvió hacia su capitán mientras que el resto de sus principales hombres que habían observado la escena con casi curiosidad.

- ¿Y bien, Capitán Gynew? –preguntó- Yo no creo que Vegeta esté disconforme con que se me respete. Ya lo habéis podido ver.-

Gynew vaciló, sabía que Freezer hacía eso porque quería ignorara el odio de Vegeta, pero al mismo tiempo sabía lo peligroso que era contradecirlo, así que sabiamente eligió negar lo que había antes había afirmado.

- Siento mucho haberme equivocado, Maestro Freezer, fueron imaginaciones mías. –se disculpó bajando la mirada- No volverá a ocurrir.-

Pero su disculpa fue ahogada por un repentino grito de voz chillona.

- ¡¡Está mintiendo!!-

En ese momento todos se volvieron hacia Gurdo; Vegeta miró con impotente odio cómo el enano cuatro ojos se acercaba con paso presuroso hacia Freezer y le señalaba acusadoramente

-¡Por favor Maestro Freezer! ¡No creáis las mentiras de ese mono!-

- ¡No cuestiones al Maestro Freezer, Gurdo! –le ordenó Gynew alzando la voz.

- ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué os creéis sus mentiras? –insistió el desgarbado hombrecillo de cuatro ojos- ¡Los dos sabéis perfectamente que ese mono sin pelo está mintiendo!-

Vegeta empezó a ponerse nervioso; ese enano mal-oliente le podía poner en un serio apuro. Lo que Kiwi no había conseguido hasta el momento, podía hacerlo él ahora.

Sin embargo Freezer reaccionó con total tranquilidad y de un modo también totalmente inesperado.

- ¿Dices que Vegeta está mintiéndome?- preguntó con suavidad- Dime Zarbón, ¿sabes tú algo al respecto? ¿Era eso lo que querías decirme?-

Zarbón, que hasta el momento había permanecido cautelosamente al margen, dio un respingo sorprendido y miró nerviosamente a Freezer para luego apresurarse a mirar sus notas.

- …No, Maestro. –contestó dubitativo con solo una ligera idea de lo que Freezer quería oír.-… Lo que muestran mis informes son una serie de irregularidades en las actividades del Comandante-Jefe de la base Nº-67.-

-Bien, bien…-contestó Freezer sonriendo con crueldad, y entonces se volvió hacia su segundo hombre- Dodoria…-

-¡Que se presente el Comandante de la base Nº-67!- ordenó Dodoria con su voz gangosa.

Tanto Gynew como Gurdo y Vegeta dieron un bote sorprendido por el rápido cambio en los acontecimientos y observaron sorprendidos lo que ocurría. Un individuo de cierto poder y armadura blanca, se acercaba tembloroso al estrado principal. Freezer aparecía haber perdido todo interés en lo que concernía a Vegeta.

-Ma… Maestro Freezer. –saludó el Comandante.-

El cornudo Maestro le observó con los labios apretados y miró de reojo a Zarbón en espera de que hablara. Zarbón tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y entonces comenzó a leer en voz alta.

-…Comandante del planeta Freezer Nº-67… Misiones realizadas en los últimos meses, 25… Éxitos en esas misiones, 14… Fallidas, 7… Dudosas, 2.

- ¿Y bien? –le preguntó Freezer tras haber escuchado a Zarbón- ¿Qué tienes que decir, Comandante?

El comandante tragó saliva, como de costumbre.

- ¿De… decir? Esos datos son correctos, son los resultados de las misiones que me fueron asignadas… -se defendió.

- Cierto, según el programa, yo te asigné esas 25 misiones.-afirmó Freezer- Pero… esos datos son incorrectos.-

-¿In… incorrectos?-

Freezer asintió.

-Según otras fuentes, las misiones fallidas eran 2 y no 7.-

- Eso debe ser un error, Maestro… un simple error de escritura.-

-¿De veras? –Freezer parecía relamerse los labios como un gato antes de lanzarse a la comida.

- No…no creo que tenga mayor importancia, Maestro. Es tan solo una errata.-

-¿Seguro?-

El Comandante asintió.

- Hubo 7 misiones fallidas que, afortunadamente creo que están en camino de resolverse.-

- ¿Crees? ¿Tú crees que van a resolverse?-

- ¡Por supuesto, Maestro Freezer!- contestó el infeliz con vehemencia.-¡Puede confiar plenamente en la competencia de mis hombres y mía!-

- Pues te diré lo que yo creo...- sonrió el Tirano- Creo que esas misiones YA están resueltas.-

-¿Q… qué?-

- Y también creo que estaban resueltas desde el principio.-afirmó rotundamente.

- ¡No, no es así, Maestro! ¡Esos planetas no fueron…!-

- ¡Cállate; solo estás mintiendo!- ordenó Freezer de repente con voz firme- Mis generales de confianza fueron a investigar esos planetas… -comenzó a explicar y según lo hacía, el Comandante fue palideciendo visiblemente- … ¿Sabes cuál fue su sorpresa cuando vieron que esos mundos ya habían sido purgados y estaban empezando a ser ocupados por sus nuevos habitantes o siendo explotados?- el Comandante no sabía qué hacer y retrocedió unos pasos involuntariamente- Es algo muy extraño si esas misiones resultaron fallidas, ¿no crees?-

- Ma… maestro. –balbuceó.

- Y te diré más.- sonrió Freezer con descarada malicia – Creo que simplemente te quedaste con esos siete planetas y los reportaste como misiones fallidas para luego usarlos en tu propio beneficio, mientras que usaste las dos que fallaron para simular las que tú dices que estaban fallidas usando los informes sobre las condiciones de esos dos planetas y alterándolas un poco hasta conseguir 7.-

El Comandante retrocedió unos pasos hasta el borde de la tarima donde estuvo a punto de perder pie. Entonces la sonrisa de Freezer se hizo aún más amplia y comenzó a alzar un dedo.

-¡Ma… Maestro, esos informes no son ciertos, sus hombres de confianza mienten!-

- No, ellos no mienten. –una luz rosada empezó a formarse en la punta de su dedo índice y el ya sentenciado Comandante retrocedió hasta caer desde lo alto de la tarima- …Porque precisamente son mis hombres de confianza y sé que en realidad tú querías aprovecharte de la riqueza de esos planetas a mi costa, ¿verdad?-

-Fa… falso- balbuceó, pero le faltaba toda convicción.

- No, cierto. –

Y diciendo esto un rayo de luz rosada salió disparada de su dedo con mortal puntería.

Fue un breve destello, pero tanto Vegeta, como los Gynew y el resto de los soldados allí congregados vieron un muy breve relampagazo que iluminó toda la sala de un color rosa furioso, para luego desaparecer y ver cómo el hasta hace un momento Comandante de la base Nº-67 yacía ya muerto en el suelo. Una gota de sudor recorrió la frente de Vegeta, ese Comandante había sido prácticamente tan fuerte como él, pero a Freezer le había bastado con alzar un dedo para acabar con su miserable vida, una como la que podía ser la suya ahora mismo. Y todo por culpa de Gurdo y Gynew.

-¿Lo habéis entendido? –preguntó Freezer volviéndose hacia sus tropas- No quiero ladrones que se aprovechen de su rango y confianza en este ejército. ¿Está claro?-

-¡Si, Maestro! –contestaron todos al unísono con sorprendente eficacia.

Freezer sonrió complacido.

Entonces volvió atención a Vegeta, a quien había ignorado hasta ese momento, y dijo para gran sorpresa de este.

- Estas perdonado, Vegeta. -

- ¿Qué!?-

- Tú no eres un ladrón como ese desgraciado que ha abusado de mi confianza; tienes mi total confianza de nuevo, Vegeta. –contestó- Puedes volver a tu puesto con tus hombres.-

Vegeta estaba aturdido por lo que acababa de oír y aún no se lo creía, pero se recompuso rápidamente y ejecutó una respetuosa reverencia.

- Gracias, Maestro Freezer-

Y diciendo esto, giró sobre sus talones y saltó desde lo alto de la tarima para ir a pisar sobre le cadáver del comandante con total impunidad, y luego dirigirse junto a sus dos congéneres. Gurdo trató de detenerle sin que nadie se percatara de ello realmente, salvo su Capitán que le detuvo con la mano y negó con la cabeza.

A pesar de su mal humor, Vegeta volvía a sonreír.

***

Horas más tarde, cuando la reunión hubo acabado, los tres saiyans se volvieron a reunir a solas en unos aposentos privados para ellos de la base, o más bien aposentos privados de Vegeta que, al ser de alto rango, tenía derecho a ciertas comodidades.

Por su parte los dos saiyans, que habían salido de la reunión sin ningún contratiempo, observaban con cautela a su Príncipe: ambos sabían perfectamente el peligro que había corrido este cuando Freezer lo hizo llamar al estrado por culpa de Gynew, y al mismo que Gurdo le acusara. Tanto para Raditz como para Nappa, los Gynew era una panda de gilimemos con aires de artistas del espectáculo fracasados, pero unos serios oponentes de cara a su supervivencia: con Kiwi, Vegeta todavía podía enfrentarse, pero ellos era los siguientes a Freezer en escalafón de poder dentro de aquel ejército, y no había nadie salvo el propio Freezer, que pudiera hacerles frente.

-¡Maldito Gurdo!- exclamó Vegeta con odio en su lengua natal- ¡Por su culpa he estado a punto de que Freezer…!- incluso Vegeta tenía miedo de esa posibilidad- Al menos se ha acordado a tiempo de ese Comandante idiota de la base Nº-67.-

Raditz miró con cautela a su Príncipe; él si creía que Freezer podía castigara Vegeta, como había pasado ya en otras ocasiones, pero no matarlo. Para Freezer, el Príncipe saiyan era demasiado valioso, y ni él ni Nappa tenían esa suerte.

-¡No lo entiendo!- maldijo Vegeta mientras se paseaba de arriba abajo por la sala- ¡Gynew es muy poderoso, e incluso Jess y Reecon pueden ser realmente peligrosos!... ¿Pero Gurdo? ¡Ese enano mal-oliente no debería ser un miembro de las Fuerzas Especiales! ¡Es ridículo! ¿¡Por qué le hacen tanto caso!?- bramó furioso

-…Quizás sea porque Gurdo tiene algún poder que le permita ser miembro del comando Gynew. –aventuró el melenudo saiyan sabedor del riesgo que corría por interrumpir los rezos y maldiciones de su Príncipe.

Vegeta se detuvo en seco y se giró enérgicamente hacia su vasallo.

-¿Qué dices??- exigió saber.

-… No puedo confirmarlo. –empezó a decir cautelosamente Raditz-… Pero hace poco pude escuchar una conversación entre los Gynew sin que se dieran cuenta, y…-

Nappa parpadeó sin dejar de mirar a su compañero un tanto sorprendido. Estaba claro que Raditz era un superviviente, alguien que lograba salir adelante más que por su poder, por su casi increíble capacidad de estar en el sitio justo en el momento oportuno. ¿Acaso era una forma de suerte?

- ¿Y qué?- arengó Vegeta.

- …Puede que sea solo un rumor, pero les oí decir que Gurdo posee el poder de detener el tiempo.- explicó.

Sus dos compañeros dieron un bote al oír aquello.

-¿¡Cómo!?- exclamó Vegeta ahogando la propia exclamación de Nappa.

- Eso es lo que oí…- contestó Raditz con cautela por temor hacia su Príncipe.

Sin embargo Vegeta se limitó a darse la vuelta y dar la espalada a sus dos compañeros.

-… Si ese maloliente de Gurdo puede realmente detener el tiempo, eso explicaría muchas cosas. – concluyó en un tono ya más relajado mientras cruzaba los brazos. Sonrió con malicia- Así que ese cuatro ojos apestoso puede detener el tiempo a voluntad… ¡Menuda sorpresa!-

-Eso explicaría la edad de Freezer…-bromeó el melenudo saiyan.

-¡Ahorra tus comentarios ingeniosos, Raditz!- ordenó el Príncipe mirando atrás, entonces clavó la vista en él- … ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

-¿Qué?-

-¿Cómo supiste que Gurdo puede detener el tiempo?-preguntó de nuevo con impaciencia.

-Se lo oí decir al resto de las tropas cuando me destinaron a los archivos-contestó por fin al comprender.

Pero Vegeta no lo veía tan claro.

-¿Se lo oíste decir? ¿Cómo?-

-Aquí en la base, cuando iba a los archivos. Estaban escondidos en un pasillo practicando sus poses…-explicó el melenudo saiyan sin entender a dónde quería su Príncipe.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Esos idiotas estaban en la base practicando??-

-Sí, eso vi que estaban haciendo-explicó confundido- …Supongo que para la actuación del Consejo de Evaluación que han hecho. También les oí hablar de ti cuando…-

El saiyan de largos cabellos no pudo acabar de hablar, en un breve instante, ni Raditz ni Nappa apenas pudieron verlo, pero Vegeta apretó los puños y agachó la mirada con el ceño aún más fruncido, entonces alzó la vista de golpe y sin ningún tipo de aviso, lanzo un puño contra Raditz que le pilló totalmente desprevenido impactando contra su mandíbula y casi le hizo caer hacia un lado. Nappa miró lo que ocurría sin comprender

-¡¡Estúpido!! –bramó Vegeta mientras volvía a golpear a Raditz en el estómago sin que le hubiese dado tiempo a recuperarse - ¿¿¡¡Por qué no me informaste antes!!???-

El guerrero de largos cabellos se inclinó doblado hacia delante mientras se agarraba el estómago luchando contra el dolor de ambos golpes y por recuperar el aire. Aún confundo por lo rápido que había pasado todo, alzó el rostro temblorosamente mientras volvía a inspirar profundamente para poder hablar.

-Mi... mi Prín...cipe, yo... yo no...-balbuceó con voz débil.

-¡Yo no, ¿qué!eh!?... –contestó Vegeta. 

Sin ningún miramiento le sacudió un guantazo que le envió contra la pared del fondo de la sala donde estaban los tres en ese momento. Raditz chocó contra ella violentamente: la diferencia de poder entre ambos era tan grande que para Vegeta tan solo había sido un simple golpe, pero fue suficiente como para mandar despedido al saiyan de largos cabellos y que este, tras estamparse contra el muro dejándolo agrietado, cayera al suelo escupiendo sangre mientras su pequeño Príncipe se caminaba hacia él lentamente.

-¿¡No dirás que no lo sabías!!?-se mofó agarrando le por el pelo para alzarle la cara y obligarle a mirarle una vez se situó a su lado- ¿¿No sabías qué era lo que tramaban esos cinco idiotas y Freezer sobre mi??¿¿Has estado todo este tiempo encerado en esta base y se te ha reblandecido aún más el cerebro??... ¡¡No sirves para nada!!- sentenció mientras le zarandeaba sin ningún esfuerzo.

Con tan solo un par de golpes de su Príncipe, Raditz estaba tan conmocionado que apenas podía enfocar la vista, y las furiosas sacudidas de este tuvieron un efecto aún peor: el guerrero saiyan no puedo evitar escupir una boqueada más de sangre que fue a salpicar la armadura blanca de Vegeta.

Una vena de la frente del Príncipe se hinchó y tembló ligeramente la ver como su armadura se teñía con una mancha carmesí.

-¡YAAAAAAH!- gritó volviendo a mandarle despedido contra otra pared donde el proceso volvió a repetirse. -¡¡No solo eres un inútil, sino que también débil y patético!!! - se dirigió a grandes zancadas hacia donde yacía Raditz cerca de la inconciencia. Entonces Vegeta reparó en que el rabo de su vasallo había perdido el control y se había desenroscado de su cintura extendiéndose hacia un lado- ¿¡De qué eres capaz de darte cuenta!? –Rugió en un tono cercano a la burla- ¿¡De ESTO!?- y con esa afirmación pisoteó violentamente la cola de Raditz. Al hacerlo, Vegeta se lamió los labios con evidente saña en el acostumbrado gesto que solía usar cuando atacaba cruelmente a los más débiles que él.

-¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!!!-

El aullido de dolor que Raditz soltó en ese momento parecía imposible viendo el estado en que se encontraba. Su cuerpo se sacudió con violentos espasmos mientras escupía sangre a borbotones como resultado del profundo debilitamiento que sufría por el martirio de su cola y la paliza que Vegeta le había propinado previamente. Vegeta volvió a pisarle la cola restregando el pie contra el suelo, como si estuviera matando un insecto y, con semejante tratamiento, Raditz parecía estar al borde del colapso. 

Nappa contempló el espectáculo con horror; no había ninguna otra tortura que un saiyan temiera más que el martirio de su cola, y una ira semejante de Vegeta contra el melenudo saiyan era injustificada, Raditz no había tenido ni la menor oportunidad de advertir a Vegeta de lo que sabía. Es más, Nappa también consideraba que ese gesto era indigno del Príncipe Vegeta: solo los cobardes y los débiles atacan a un saiyan martirizando su rabo.

-Ve… getaaa, mi Prín... cip... pe. –suplicó Raditz débilmente y con los ojos empañados de lágrimas de dolor.

-¡Oh, ya veo que de esto si has sido capaz de darte cuenta. –se mofó.

-Vegeta-sama, por favor... –dijo Nappa en tono dubitativo sin saber qué decir exactamente. El hombrecillo de rutilante cabellera enhiesta le miró de reojo pidiéndole explicaciones a su lacayo con la mirada por interrumpir su "interrogatorio"- Vegeta, mi Príncipe… No creo que sea necesario torturar a Raditz de esa forma… –Vegeta frunció el ceño con disgusto-... Es cierto que Raditz es débil, pero... pero tampoco quedamos tantos saiyans vivos y así le vais a matar. –concluyó dando una buena respuesta sin tener que mencionar nada acerca de la falta de nobleza de su Príncipe.

Vegeta pareció pensárselo durante un instante y al final acabó por apartar su pié del rabo de Raditz; el melenudo saiyan sufrió una última sacudida y pareció calmarse.

-Esta bien.-dijo por fin el pequeño príncipe girando sobre sus talones- Dejaré tranquilo a ese patético intento de guerrero saiyan. Así no conseguiré nada.- Se dio la vuelta un instante para escupir sobre él con desprecio y caminó con arrogancia hacia la puerta, entonces, justo antes de abrirla, se detuvo y volvió a mirar de reojo a Nappa. –Ocúpate tú de él.- ordenó con total tranquilidad.

Y diciendo esto, las tres hojas corredizas de la puerta se abrieron y el príncipe saiyan saló al pasillo como si nada hubiera pasado.

Nappa observó marchar al pequeño y cruel hombre al que debía toda su fidelidad y esperanzas a pesar de su, en muchas ocasiones, falta de honor. Cuando las puertas se hubieron cerrado de nuevo, se giró hacia Raditz que aún seguía sacudiéndose en temblorosos espasmos; un charco rojo carmesí se estaba empezando formar alrededor de su cabeza. El enorme guerrero calvo se arrodilló junto al malherido saiyan, le giró por el hombro y le examinó con cuidado: los ojos de Raditz estaban totalmente desenfocados y su barbilla y pecho manchados de sangre mientras que su armadura negra aparecía agrietada por varias partes; estaba tan debilitado que no podía ni levantarse, de hecho apenas lograba seguir respirando con costosos jadeos.

-Será mejor llevarte al departamento médico.- dijo con fría profesionalidad mientras le cargaba sobre un hombro.- Te recuperarás por completo en un tanque.-

Y diciendo esto le llevó a rastras sobre un hombro hacia el ala médica de la base, pues Raditz estaba en tal mal estado que le resultaba imposible caminar y arrastraba los pies penosamente sobre el suelo, mientras que su poblada melena negra y su cola caían flácidas a su lado.

-Cuando salgas de esta, con suerte te harás más fuerte.-añadió el guerrero calvo.

-J.. je, me.. jor.. Ahora... Sí.-balbuceó débilmente; al hacerlo la sangre volvió a gotear de su boca dejando un rastro por el suelo.

-No hables. Te harás más fuerte, pero no te servirá de nada si ahora pierdes todas tus fuerzas.-le ordenó en un tono cercano a una genuina preocupación.

Raditz estaba en muy mal estado, pero seguí consciente de todo lo que ocurría a su al rededor, y aún en ese momento, pudo esbozar una débil sonrisa: a Vegeta él no le importaba nada, solo veía su lado útil... pero al menos Nappa sí se preocupaba por que al menos siguiera vivo. (2)

***

El pasillo a lo largo del que Vegeta caminaba debía de sufrir algún problema de iluminación pues apenas unas cuantas luces lo alumbraban, pero eso al príncipe saiyan, gracias la aguda visión propia de su especie, le daba igual y seguía caminando con su habitual arrogancia. Esa arrogancia que le hacía parecer más alto y tener más presencia física de la que solo alcanzaba por su baja estatura. 

Sumergido en ciertos pensamientos acerca de la incompetencia de los miembros de mantenimiento, parecía querer calmarse después de su justificada reprimenda al inútil de Raditz; al menos después de la paliza que le había propinado (si se puede llamar "paliza" solo a un par de golpes y un pisotón en la cola), le haría que se volviera más fuerte. Por supuesto no estaba entre los objetivos de Vegeta que el último de sus lacayos le fuera a superara algún día en fuerza gracias a sus reprimendas, pero al menos lo que tenía de tonto lo ganaría en fuerza, igual que ocurría con Nappa. Para Vegeta ellos dos tan solo eran un tonto y un idiota listos para ser usados y desechados cuando le fallaran.

Fue entonces cuando detuvo el paso en seco al divisar una grotesca y desagradable figura familiar en el oscuro pasillo. Cuatro grandes ojos junto con un desagradable y conocido olor aparecieron ante él, y casi de inmediato unas malsonantes risitas. Vegeta detuvo el paso en seco y su mirada volvió a endurecerse mientras que su nariz se arrugaba con disgusto.

-¡Je, je, je!- volvieron a resonar las risitas y entonces apreció por el pasillo el más débil de los miembros del Comando Gynew, Gurdo- ¡Vaya, Vegeta.. ¿A dónde vas tú tan solo?, ¿es que aspiras a algo más dejando atrás a tu mini-corte y sales corriendo?- preguntó el pequeño guerrero de cuatro ojos- Es raro verte apartado de tus dos vasallos... –añadió.

A Vegeta no le hacía ninguna gracia encontrarse de esa forma con Gurdo. Es cierto que de todos los Gynews, ese pequeño hombrecillo cabezón de piel verdosa y de cuatro ojos, dos de ellos muy grandes y situados a ambos lados de su cabeza, era el más débil del escuadrón de elite de Freezer, pero Gurdo seguía siendo más poderoso que Vegeta y tan molesto o más que Kiwi, como ya había probado en el Consejo. La diferencia es que Vegeta sí podía humillar fácilmente a Gurdo con sus palabras.

-¡Apártate de mi camino, Gurdo!- ordenó sin responder a sus comentarios- ¡No te metas en mis asuntos!- y diciendo esto, Vegeta siguió su camino intentando esquivar al Gynew. No tenía ninguna gana de responder a sus provocaciones.

-¿Tus asuntos? –se mofó gurdo mirándole con uno de sus ojos laterales- ¿Qué asuntos son esos? ¿Es que son tan importantes? ¿... O es que pretendes llegar a ser algo más de lo que eres ahora?-

Vegeta volvió a detenerse y su expresión se volvió preocupada- ¿Qué había querido decir Gurdo con "eso"? El Príncipe saiyan sospechaba claramente desde hacía mucho tiempo que Gurdo estaba al tanto de su falta de fidelidad hacia Freezer y que si seguía con él era porque, por un lado no tenía más remedio, y por otro porque favorecía a sus propios intereses. De hecho si había lago que Vegeta odiase de muchos de sus "compañeros", era que ellos sí seguían a Freezer de forma desinteresada, y que de hecho le admiraban: los Gynew eran parte de ese grupo… y Gurdo era uno de ellos. Era pues, obvio, que parte del odio que Gurdo procesaba hacia él era por pura desconfianza hacia Vegeta por lo que pudiera hacer a Freezer y su ejército cuando el saiyan era uno de sus favoritos, por esa razón él y Gynew le habían denunciado frente a Freezer en el consejo. Y Vegeta no estaba dispuesto de ninguna manera a que Gurdo rindiera más cuentas a Freezer sobre sus supuesta insubordinación, e incluso rebeldía o traición.

- Mi asuntos son los de un saiyan, igual que los bombones son cosa de los Gynew. –contestó frivolizando sobre el tema.

- Je, je, je… Estúpido Príncipe saiyan. –se mofó Gurdo consiguiendo que Vegeta le mirara de reojo con evidente expresión asesina en la mirada- Tal vez tu rango signifique algo para ti y tu pueblo...- hizo una pausa- ¡Pero para nosotros y para Freezer eso no es nada!- la expresión de odio de Vegeta fue aún más evidente- Te lo digo con total franqueza, Vegeta... Tal vez seas el favorito de Freezer aparte de nosotros y sus principales generales, y que por eso hay decidido perdonarte antes, en el Consejo... Pero TÚ no eres más que un simple Guerrero del Espacio, un saiyan. Nunca podrás llegar a ser más que nosotros y que Freezer. –afirmó Gurdo con total rotundez.- ...Y por supuesto siempre nos deberás obediencia y respeto.-

Realmente Vegeta odiaba a aquel enano; no tanto como a Freezer, pero le odiaba... y su orgullo no le permitía molestarse por ver lo que alguien como ese cuatro ojos pudiera decirle. Sin previo aviso, puso los brazos en jarras y comenzó a reírse por lo bajo.

-No dudo de la inteligencia de Freezer... –dijo el Príncipe saiyan con tranquilidad, y sorprendentemente, con total franqueza- .. Pero lo que sigo sin comprender es, ¿por qué Freezer mantiene entre sus filas alguien tan patético como tú y encima le tiene por un guerrero de elite? –por supuesto Vegeta lo sabía casi a ciencia cierta pues el debilucho de Raditz ya le había informado de su descubrimiento, pero su supuesta ignorancia de la verdad ahora le servía para humillar a Gurdo.

Y naturalmente Gurdo saltó con facilidad, tal y como Vegeta deseaba que ocurriera; él sabía muy bien que Gurdo no podía soportar la idea de que Freezer tuviera casi en más en cuenta a Vegeta que a él siendo un Gynew. El pequeño cuatro ojos miró con furia la Príncipe saiyan y se acercó unos pasos a él pero no consiguió hacer que Vegeta retrocediera.

-¡¡Retira eso que has dicho ahora mismo!!-ordenó con su voz chillona.

- ¡Oh, por favor: no te acerques a mí! ¡Hueles mal!-exclamó mientras sacudía ambas manos con un gesto teatral y sonreía con malicia.

De todas las burlas que Vegeta le hacía, a Gurdo no había ninguna otra que le reventara más que ese Príncipe cretino le dijera que olía mal, así que con un bramido, ya no pudo aguantarse mas y levantó ambas manos hacia arriba con intención de atacarle. Al verlo, Vegeta retrocedió por temor unos pasos casi inconscientemente: por mucho que odiase a Gurdo y este fuese tan sensible a sus comentarios, lo cierto es que el enano cuatro ojos y maloliente seguía siendo más fuerte que él y le podía meter en un serio apuro.

La luz dorada de la energía del ataque de Gurdo resplandeció en medio del pasillo ante el casi asustado Vegeta, pero de repente palideció al entrar en juego una luz más. Con un chasquido una bola de energía cruzó el oscuro pasillo y fue a chocar contra la espalda del Gynew, quien perdió el equilibrio y debido a su rechoncha constitución, salió literalmente rodando hacia delante. Vegeta logró apartarse a tiempo para que ni la repentina luz ni el rodante Gurdo le atropellaran, pero se quedó estupefacto mirando lo ocurrido. ¿Qué había pasado? Entonces se giró hacia le pasillo cuando oyó un zumbido odiosamente familiar.

-¡Ya basta de tonterías!-ordenó Freezer mientras se les acercaba por el pasillo en su trono deslizador- ¿Es que nunca vais a aprender que esto no es un circo!?-les reprendió, y no era para menos: cada vez que se daba la vuelta Vegeta estaba enfrascado en alguna trifulca con algún otro miembro de su ejército, especialmente con Gurdo y Kiwi. En principio al tirano no le importaba quién tuviese razón en esas peleas, pero la desobediencia y las irreverencias le ponían enfermo, así que siempre que había alguna delante de sus narices, les ponía fin de inmediato con sorprendente eficacia: ¿quién se iba a atrever a llevarle al contraria? No había ninguna duda de que había sido él quien atacó a Gurdo en el último momento, según descubrió el asombrado por ello Vegeta.

Freezer se acercó lentamente a Vegeta pero sin descender de su posición, de forma que le miraba desde lo alto.

-Acabo de estudiar un informe de un planeta que tal vez sea de interés. –le explicó como si nada hubiera pasado- Y quiero que te encargues tú de él, Vegeta.-ordenó.

El Príncipe saiyan juntó los pies y ejecutó una respetuosa reverencia a Freezer.

-Sí, Maestro Freezer. Como tú ordenes.-contestó- Yo y mis hombres partiremos en cuanto se nos facilite el plan de ataque.-

-No- contestó Freezer y Vegeta le miró sorprendido- Partirás tú solo ahora mismo. Aquí tienes el plan de ataque- y diciendo esto le tendió un chip de datos que Vegeta recogió confundido.

- ¿Yo solo?- no pudo evitar preguntarlo.

Freezer asintió.

-Uno de tus hombres está en la sala médica, ¿no?-dijo-Además, es un trabajo para el que te bastas tú solo-

La cara de Vegeta no pudo evitar adoptar una expresión de asombro: después de lo ocurrido tras su última misión formal, ¿Freezer le decía que tenía plena confianza en él?? Realmente le había perdonado. Sin embargo el hombrecillo cornudo le miraba expectante sin decir nada y con su habitual gesto de labios apretados.

- Entonces cumpliré sus órdenes de inmediato, Maestro Freezer.- contestó Vegeta sin más dilaciones mientras volvía a ejecutar sus respetuosa reverencia.

Freezer volvió a asentir levemente, entonces giró su trono y se marchó de allí pasando literalmente por encima de Gurdo con total tranquilidad, pues todavía permanecía arrollado por efecto del ataque, aunque Freezer había dado por concluido el asunto como si nada hubiera pasado.

Vegeta le vio marchar y, una vez Freezer se hubo alejado lo suficiente, se acercó a Gurdo con aire triunfal: para él ese asunto todavía no había concluido.

-Adiós, Gurdo- exclamó en tono burlón- Creo que Freezer me ha reclamado por encima de ti ya dos veces. –se mofó. 

Gurdo le miró con los ojos inyectados de furia por el odio e incapaz de moverse; no había habido ninguna duda de parte de quién había estado Freezer todo el tiempo y eso era algo tan inadmisible como odioso.

-Maldito...- murmuró todavía atontado por el golpe.

-Por supuesto. –contestó Vegeta- Pero menos que tú.- entonces soltó una estrepitosa carcajada maligna, giró sobre sus talones y marchó de allí a la carrera en dirección al puerto mientras sus risotadas resonaban por el pasillo.

Gurdo le miró marchar totalmente impotente. (3) Vegeta no solo había estado por encima de él durante su encuentro con Freezer, sino que además, volvía a recuperar suficiente confianza de parte del Maestro como ¡para que le encargara una misión a él solo!

***

Mientras tanto Nappa había conseguido llevar la maltrecho Raditz a la sala médica donde sus encargados, los médicos, se hicieran cargo de él inmediatamente. Nappa les observó hacer mientras, tras un primer examen de su estado y posibles traumas, colocaban a su compañero en el tanque de recuperación y procedían a colocarle toda clase de cables a lo largo de las sienes y de cuerpo, cubierto de cicatrices, tanto por los combates en los que había luchado, como por las palizas del resto de los soldados de Freezer. Luego le sumergieron en el líquido verdoso regenerador con el que trataban las heridas de sus soldados. 

En principio esos tanque estaban diseñados para curar a cualquier clase de herida o trauma de cualquier especie que formara aparte del ejercito de Freezer, pero había que saber programarlos para su uso empezando por elegir el tipo de metabolismo del individuo que se iba a tratar: no era lo mismo tratar a un saiyan que a un tipo de la especie de Kiwi. Es por eso también por lo que todos los soldados, aun no siendo su deber estudiar los procesos médicos, sí debían saber al menos programar las máquinas para tratar a su propia especie (4), pero si podía Nappa prefería dejar hacer a los médicos.

La mayor parte de los médicos que servían en el ejército de Freezer eran todos de una especia de baja estatura y endeble aspecto (sobre todo si se compara con sus soldados), de piel castaña y un lejano parecido a una especie de pájaro desemplumado, que vestían con túnicas blancas y pecheras similares a las armaduras de sus soldados. Estos, aparte de la considerable diferencia en la capacidad de combate, eran muy competentes, pero también afables y tranquilos, demostrando muchas veces una genuina preocupación por el bienestar de sus compañeros soldados, algo sin duda sorprendente en un ambiente como aquel. Era por eso por lo que Nappa se fiaba totalmente de ellos y prefería dejarles actuar mientras que él se limitaba a observar. Lo mismo se puede decir de Raditz, que si bien tampoco se encontraba en condiciones de rechistar, también confiaba en los médicos porque ellos sí se preocuparían por que se recuperara.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?-preguntó un enfermero, este de aspecto humanoide cuando ya hubieron sumergido a Raditz en el líquido regenerador- Creí que vuestro escuadrón ahora no estaba efectuando ninguna misión de riesgo y tu compañero parece que está mal más por haber sufrido un "sock" por perdida de energía vital que por las heridas de un combate.-

Nappa miró brevemente de reojo al enfermero antes de volver la vista a su compañero que ahora permanecía como dormido en el tanque. No quería responder que Raditz estaba así por culpa de Vegeta, le daba casi vergüenza admitir que su Príncipe había actuado de esa forma pisoteando el rabo de un saiyan.

-Nada. Solo que se ha encontrado con quien no debía.- contestó sin pretender dar muchos detalles.

El medico pájaro que estaba programando la máquina se giró hacia el enorme guerrero calvo y le miró con gesto de reproche.

-¡Ya veo!... Vosotros los soldados no tenéis nada mejor de qué preocuparos, ¿verdad?- reprendió con suavidad pero tono firme- Nosotros ya tenemos bastante trabajo con intentar salvaros la vida cada vez que volvéis de alguna misión, como para que encima tengamos que atenderos por culpa de vuestras trifulcas.- al decir esto el enfermero asintió casi imperceptiblemente sin que Nappa supiera qué responder realmente. –A veces me pregunto qué ganamos preocupándonos tanto por vuestro bienestar- suspiró volviendo la vista los mandos.

Nappa abrió la boca para decir algo cuando de repente un nuevo soldado entró en la enfermería atrayendo la atención de todos y con cierto disgusto por parte del saiyan. Era un tipo grande y rechoncho, de piel rosada, labios gruesos y estriados al igual que sus párpados, pero al contrario que el resto de su cuerpo, estos eran de tono violáceo. Sus manos tenían tres dedos con uñas semejantes a garras negras y sus antebrazos, al igual que su cráneo, estaba salpicado de grandes prominencias semejantes a espinas romas. Era paticorto y vestía una inusual armadura de tono azul oscuro en vez de blanco teniendo en cuenta su rango. Al verlo entrar, todos los presentes efectuaron una reverencia en cuanto lo reconocieron.

-¡Comandante Dodoria!- exclamaron los tres al unísono y modo de saludo pero con cierto deje de sorpresa.

Dodoria miró alrededor para descubrir que efectivamente Nappa estaba allí mientras que Raditz, ajeno a todo ello, se encontraba a falta de una palabra mejor, flotando en el líquido regenerador del tanque.

-¡Gueeee!-exclamó en tono de desagrado- Así que estabais aquí.- añadió con su desagradable voz gangosa sin responder al saludo ni dar más explicaciones.

Nappa supo que se refería a él, y posiblemente a Raditz.

-No sabíamos que nos buscaba, Comandante Dodoria.- explicó Nappa en un tono extrañamente respetuoso si se tienen en cuenta sus habituales rudos modales. Aunque Vegeta tuviera que recordárselo de vez en cuando, Nappa sabía muy bien que su postura era de inferioridad de cara a la mayoría de los generales de Freezer.

Dodoria asintió haciendo temblar sus abultados carrillos.

-Sí. El Maestro Freezer quería encargaros un nuevo trabajo, pero no respondíais a mi llamada.- hizo una pausa- Así que me ordenó que fuera yo a buscaros en persona, pero no esperaba encontraros aquí- daba la impresión de que esperaba algo más, como una buena excusa para una reprimenda, y que si era violenta, mejor.

-Se puede saber qué ha pasado.- exigió saber mirándoles de uno en uno –Necesito una buena explicación para justificarme ante el Maestro Freezer, como imagino que supondréis- explicó en tono de amenaza. Dodoria siempre hablaba así.

Nappa lanzó una breve mirada de soslayo a los médicos y al convaleciente Raditz, que aparentemente permanecía ajeno a todo lo que ocurría en la sala médica en ese momento; y luego volvió a dirigirse al rechoncho general de piel rosada con el mismo tono humilde con el que hablaba.

-Ninguno sabíamos que el Maestro Freezer nos reclamaba. –se excusó- Y en cuanto a Raditz, él está convaleciente, como podéis ver. – explicó con un gesto de los ojos.

Dodoria miró con dureza el tanque donde el saiyan de largos cabellos aún flotaba y luego a los médicos.

-No está en condiciones de salir y menos de luchar, Comandante Dodoria. –explicó el médico jefe.

-Ya veo, vosotros sí que sabéis divertiros... ¿A cuánto asciende la fuerza de tu compañero, saiyan?-preguntó el orondo comandante a Nappa sin previo aviso.

El enorme y calvo saiyan parpadeó con sorpresa por semejante pregunta.

-Apenas llega a las 1000 unidades, Comandante- contestó

Dodoria se echó a reír con sus gangosas risotadas y sus carillos y panza se sacudieron al ritmo de estas.

- ¿1000 unidades?¡ Qué patético!- exclamó- ¡No me extraña que ese mono esté aquí!.-

Aunque Nappa no sabía si tomarse aquello como una pretendida excusa por su falta al deber, esta vez solo torció el gesto imperceptiblemente por ese comentario, no quería acabar en otro tanque él también.

Dodoria se secó los ojos y le miró con malicia.

-¿Y la tuya?-preguntó

-Unas 4000 unidades -

-Bien, en ese caso, creo que no hay nada más de qué preocuparse. – exclamó en un tono que sonaba a algo parecido a aguantarse la risa- Como sospechaba vosotros dos no servís para la misión que Freezer os quería encomendar. –

El saiyan calvo miró confundido a Dodoria mientras este se giraba para salir de la enfermería.

-¿Qué!?-exclamó.

-Vuestro Príncipe es el único que podrá hacerlo- explicó al llegar a la puerta que se abrió con un suave resoplido- ...Entre nosotros: no me extraña que Vegeta sea el saiyan favorito del Maestro. –sonrió maliciosamente desde la puerta- Y ahora debo comunicarle al Maestro Freezer lo que ha ocurrido. Tal vez no quiera castigaros por vuestro comportamiento indisciplinado.- y diciendo esto salió al pasillo y se marchó.

Una vez que el voluminoso comandante Dodoria se hubo marchado, Nappa perdió su forzada compostura y estampó un puño contra una de las paredes de la sala médica donde estaba consiguiendo agrietarla y que muchos instrumentos cayeran al suelo sacudidos por el golpe.

-¡¡Cuidado!!-advirtió el jefe medico- ¡¡Esto es la enfermería, no un campo de entrenamiento!!-

-¡¡Maldito Bastardo!!- maldijo Nappa ignorando al hombre-pájaro-¡Algún día no seguirás siendo más fuerte que nosotros y...!-se calló de golpe al darse cuenta de que no estaba solo. –Lo siento...-se disculpó. Nappa solo se disculpaba ante aquellos que respetaba, o sea, Vegeta y los médicos.

Estos, aunque con el gesto torcido, le miraron con aprobación y volvieron a sus ocupaciones. Por su parte el enorme y calvo saiyan se dirigió hacia le tanque donde Raditz permanecía como dormido y se apoyó sobre él.

-Compañero...- dijo en voz baja usando su lengua natal- Creo que como aquí no pase algo pronto, estaremos así durante treinta años más.- exclamó con un suspiro y vio como una boqueada de burbujas salían a borbotones de la boca del saiyan melenudo, como si fueran una respuesta a sus quejas –Por el momento recupérate y hazte más fuerte.-

_ "¡30 Años!"_ exclamó Raditz al oír a un muy lejano Nappa _" Tres décadas sirviendo a ese tirano asesino de nuestro pueblo para luego morir olvidados en algún combate purgando un planeta"_ imágenes y recuerdos de niñez sobre un glorioso pasado se vieron mezclados con su situación actual, convaleciente en un tanque porque su Príncipe había pagado su humillación con él . Los saiyans estaban malditos, tanto ellos por acabar siendo las mascotas-esclavo de Freezer, como el resto de su pueblo por haber sido aniquilado de un solo golpe... Y lo peor de todo es que lo único que les quedaba para poder seguir teniendo el orgullo de ser saiyans, Vegeta, su Príncipe, el más grande de todos ellos quien con toda probabilidad sería el Super-saiyan de leyenda, no había acabado siendo otra cosa que la mascota del que bajo esa apariencia de sofisticación, era un maldito loco homicida y destructor como Freezer. Y como todas las mascotas, se parecía a su dueño: aunque Nappa no quisiera creerlo, o no pareciera que así fuese, a ojos de Raditz, Vegeta había abandonado todo su honor de guerrero saiyan, toda preocupación por su extinguido pueblo, todo respeto y honor de guerrero... Vegeta no lloraba ni a sus padres, ni a su mundo ni a su pueblo: solo lloraba su humillación, su odio insatisfecho hacia Freezer por ser su esclavo y no su señor. En una palabra: odiaba NO ser Freezer... Vegeta se había convertido en otro Freezer, y su único empeño era ocupar su lugar. Los tres estaban malditos, por supuesto, pero Vegeta lo estaba por haberse convertido en lo que Freezer era, y ellos por no existir mas que para servir a los dos... Y, ¿hasta cuando? De nuevo tuvo la sensación de que algo se le escapaba, algo que podía cambiar el destino de su sentenciado pueblo, le inundó _"Me niego a acabar así; haré todo lo que pueda por cambiar nuestro destino"_

***

Horas más tarde Raditz emergió completamente empapado del tanque, pero también recuperado y habiendo ganado, aparte de un molesto olor a medicamento en su poblada melena, una fuerza que había ascendido entre las 1200 y 1500 unidades. No era mucho, pero mejor que nada sí. Sin embargo poco le sirvió pues Nappa y él descubrieron que Vegeta ya se había marchado solo a esa misión que Freezer le encomendó y que ellos dos no podrían acompañarle sino permanecer en la base hasta nueva orden sin poder hacer otra cosa hasta que su Príncipe volviera.

* * *

(1) Se puede ver claramente que los cabellos de los saiyans no sufren los efectos de la gravedad cuando tanto Goku como Vegeta, entrando a esas gravedades tan elevadas, sus cabellos siguen tan enhiestos como siempre mientras que un simple tornillo aparece aplastado por su propio peso.

(2)En la serie/manga se puede ver perfectamente que Nappa era le único que tenía intención de resucitar a Radix (aunque Vegeta le dijo que no), también que cuidó de su Príncipe desde pequeño y que se escandalizó cuando Vegeta mató al Saibaman "por inútil". Es obvio que se preocupaba por sus compañeros por muy brutal que fuera.

(3)Esta escena está sacada del capítulo-62 de DBZ. Una vez más un flashback apropiado para esta historia ^^.

(4) En la serie/manga se ve cómo Vegeta sabía como programar el tanque de curación para tratar a Goku, aún no siendo él un médico. Se supone que al menos sí debía saber cómo utilizarlo para curar a otro saiyan.


	5. Capítulo3 Descubrimiento

_Capítulo-__3_

**Descubrimiento**

_ "¿Está el futuro vedado a mi pueblo?...Durante mucho tiempo creí que sí, pero ahora tengo un motivo más para vivir que solo la venganza y la lealtad a mi pueblo"_

* * *

Todo parecía seguir como siempre había sucedido desde que a Zarbón se le ocurriera esa fantástica idea para dejar a los tres saiyans sin ningún orgullo de guerrero; al menos así seguía siendo para Raditz puesto que le ocurrió lo contrario que a Vegeta, que por el favor de Freezer, al final había conseguido recuperar la confianza del tirano, y también una nueva misión en su carrera de exterminador de vidas inteligentes del universo –vulgo "purgar planetas"- Por lo tanto, Vegeta también conseguía poner a prueba su talento de guerrero y así, avanzar un paso más en su carrera de llegar a ser más poderoso que Freezer. Sí, en esta ocasión el Príncipe saiyan podía considerarse afortunado, mientras que el más bajo de sus congéneres no pudo hace otra cosa sino seguir con la tarea que Zarbón le había encomendado desde un primer momento, y eso a pesar de su incremento de fuerza tras recuperarse de la paliza que Vegeta le propinó. De lo que sí logró librarse fue del desagradable olor del líquido verde que se le quedó impregnado en el pelo. La suerte no favorecía a Raditz, como era la tónica habitual de su vida, y ahora volvía encontrarse encerrado en esa sala con su aburrido trabajo y totalmente solo, pues Nappa fue destinado a otra sección con un trabajo más "a su medida": Zarbón tenía motivos para creer que Nappa carecía de la suficiente paciencia y tacto para un trabajo meticulosos como el de su compañero. Y la verdad es que eso era cierto: los saiyans eran guerreros, no técnicos.  
  
  
A principio el saiyan de poblada y larga melena negra parecía tener que volver a pasar por el tedio de seleccionar, examinar, colocar, ordenar, repara y clasificar uno a uno todos los viejos archivos y registros de la base acumulados durante muchos años. Era sorprendente ver la cantidad de "negocios" que Freezer había llevado a cabo durante tantos y tantos años, desde mucho antes que los saiyans si quiera hicieran el pacto con él. Por tanto, a pesar de los salarios oficiales de sus soldados y sus correspondientes trapicheos, era asombrosa la cantidad a la que se elevaba su fortuna. Pero Raditz bien sabía que el ejercicio de "Mercenarios Traficantes de Planetas" que tenía Freezer era tan solo una forma de dar utilidad práctica a sus verdaderas intenciones: en realidad el motivo final de las actividades del bastardo cornudo no era otro que el de mostrar a todo el universo conocido que él era su dueño y señor. Él hacía y deshacía lo que se le antojaba con todas las demás formas de vida, de "jugar" con ellas y divertirse destruyendo pueblos y mundos enteros y las esperanzas de los supervivientes cogiendo para sí lo que se le antojaba bajo su criterio personal de "esto es bárbaro-esto otro es refinado"  
  
_"Prácticamente lo mismo que Vegeta. Freezer le ha enseñado bien"_ –se recordó de nuevo a si mismo Raditz  
  
  
  
Sin embargo lo que amenazaba ser otra tediosa y aburrida sesión de trabajo hasta que a Zarbón se volviera a acordar de él, de repente se había vuelto más, mucho más... interesante. E igualmente dolorosa.  
  
Contra todo pronóstico, Raditz había encontrado unos archivos olvidados que registraban las misiones de los habitantes de su planeta natal, Vegeta-sei.  
  
Durante unos instantes que se hicieron eternos, Raditz no podía dar crédito a lo que veía: tenía ante si ese montón de placas de archivos que aparecían ante sus ojos como una especie de tesoro maldito ¡Esos archivos deberían haber desaparecido junto con su planeta!... pero no, allí estaban ¿Acaso era algo premonitorio o tan solo una maldita casualidad? Hacía solo un mes que realmente se había enterado de lo sucedido con su mundo natal y su pueblo, y ahora por un extraño giro del destino, había dado con los archivos que registraban todos los movimientos ordenados por Freezer durante los años de alianza entre su pueblo y el Maestro. Allí estaba todo: censos de soldados y escuadrones, misiones que habían efectuado, movimientos, tácticas, expedientes de soldados, etc... Un gigantesco archivo que teóricamente debería haber desaparecido junto con Vegeta-sei. El melenudo saiyan no pudo evitar sentir un interés casi doloroso por su descubrimiento y leer, esta vez sí, detenidamente cada uno de esos archivos.   
  
_"Tal vez esta sea una especie de copia de seguridad olvidad..."_ pensó. _"Me cuesta creer que Freezer y el resto de su ejército de imbéciles no los destruyeran o escondieran mejor."_  
  
A medida que los iba inspeccionando, en su memoria volvían resonar claramente nombres y rostros de gente con la que una vez convivió y que ya nunca volvió a ver. Según iba leyendo allí estaban registrados todos los escuadrones que había tenido el Reino Saiyan en su ejército desde su alianza con Freezer, y también los nombres de sus miembros. También figuraban los nombres de los miembros de la elite, Nappa incluido, y sus correspondientes historiales... aunque de sobra conocidos por Raditz como para prestarles más interés. Y por supuesto los nombres de aquellos que habían sido miembros del consejo del Rey Vegeta, como Sullium y Zorn, quienes siempre habían hecho su trabajo con bastante juicio (algo de agradecer si se tiene en cuenta que al antiguo monarca saiyan a veces le sucedía lo mismo que a su hijo: era inteligente pero su arrogancia le volvía irracional). Y por supuesto Kale, que había estado dando las órdenes al escuadrón de Bardock y que el Rey Vegeta había ejecutado en persona por traerle malas noticias acerca de lo mal que estaba resultando la misión que el escuadrón del padre de Raditz. Esa fue una de las últimas misiones que los saiyans efectuaron para Freezer, y en la que Bardock estaba participando, como recordó Raditz en ese momento… Al parecer los problemas vinieron porque sus habitantes tenían curiosas habilidades extra-sensoriales. Esa misión fue la última que realizó Bardock en su vida, como bien sabía su todavía vivo hijo mayor.   
  
Fue entonces cuando el saiyan tuvo un súbito interés que le apartó de mirar más fichas de antiguos conocidos y se concentró en leer las de aquellos que habían estado más cerca de él, así como los archivos históricos; después de todo, ¿qué interés tenía revisar los expedientes de miembros de la elite que llevaban casi 30 años muertos? Es más, tenía la sensación de que allí podría encontrar algo interesante. Durante un momento se le ocurrió la idea de informar a Vegeta sobre su descubrimiento usando algún canal privado de su scuter, pero se lo pensó mejor... _"Ten cuidado con lo que vas a decir. Hablas demasiado"_ le advertía a menudo Nappa, y después de la paliza que Vegeta le dio hacía solo unos días, juzgó que era mejor indagar más a fondo antes de decirle nada a su Príncipe, no fuera a ganarse otra paliza por "importunarle con tonterías" O meterse en algún problema si el resto de los soldados fieles a Freezer captaban sus comunicaciones.  
  
Juzgó que de momento, era mejor esperar un poco y averiguar algo más de la información de esos archivos  
  
  
  
Una vez desechada la idea de comunicar su descubrimiento tan pronto, buscó los archivos de aquellos que le interesaban y el primero en que se detuvo fue en el de su padre y su escuadrón. Era extraño, también lo había encontrado con asombrosa facilidad, pero Raditz casi tenía miedo de mirar los retratos de su padre y sus compañeros después de tantos años, eran como ver a unos fantasmas. Sin embargo no pudo resistir el impulso de leer los expedientes escritos en lengua standar:

**ESCUADRÓN Nº 27.548**

*Especie:..........................................._Saiyan_

*Planeta de Procedencia:................._Wakusei Vegeta. Vegeta-sei_

*Número de Miembros: ..................._5_

*Categoría:........................................_B2*_

*Fecha de apertura: ........................_23.9.11101102_

*Fecha de disolución: ......................_----_

*Misiones realizadas_:_......................._450_

*Comandante Responsable: _Kale is'h Pat_.-Saiyan

_"Sí, recuerdo bien que Kale supervisaba varios escuadrones. El de mi padre era uno de ellos."_ Se dijo Raditz según iba leyendo. Luego sonrió ante cierta ironía: la fecha de formación de ese escuadrón coincidía con la de su nacimiento. Pero llegados a este punto el melenudo saiyan contuvo la respiración.

***Miembros Integrantes**:

** Bardock** –(Expediente Nº. 18.307)

*Cargo: _ Comandante de escuadrón_

*Especie: _varón saiyan_

*Fecha de nacimiento: _ 17.8.1-110532_

*Fecha de Incorporación: _ 23.9.1-1101102_

*Categoría: _soldado de tercera clase._

*Fuerza de Combate: _3000 unidades (en progreso)_

*Años de servicio: 15

*Estado_: activo_

  
Raditz miró el retrato de su Ojaji con ojos brillantes: tan solo era una imagen digital de pequeño tamaño, pero al verla el recuerdo que tenía de él se hizo totalmente presente. Podía ver claramente la habitual expresión de decisión y dureza característica de los saiyans con su ceño fruncido, y también, aunque en la imagen a penas se distinguía, veía con claridad la cicatriz en forma de cruz de su mejilla izquierda, una marca que según recordaba, la había tenido desde antes de nacer él. También podía ver con claridad, ahora que su memoria estaba más fresca, el tono moreno de tinte dorado de su piel característico de su familia paterna, pues su primo Tarles (1) también era de piel bastante morena. En la ficha figuraba que Bardock era un soldado de bajo rango, y eso era algo que Raditz no se atrevía discutir pues era algo que ambos llevaban escrito en los genes. Su tremenda debilidad al menor apretón en el rabo y el rostro imberbe de Bardock con más de 40 años de edad a sus espaldas eran buena prueba de ello. Sin embargo la capacidad de combate que su padre tenía en ese momento doblaba la suya propia ¿Razones?... bajo el punto de vista de Raditz había dos respuestas: la primera porque Bardock casi doblaba la edad que él tenía en ese momento, y la segunda porque había acabando muchas veces en un tanque de recuperación, lo que había producido ese aumento de fuerza tan grande. En cualquier caso Bardock era un caso un tanto atípico entre los soldados bajos de la sociedad Saiyan; el hecho de ser él mismo, un soldado de bajo rango, comandante de su propio escuadrón, era una de las anormalidades que tenía. La teoría de los "sleepers" que circulaba entre los soldados de bajo rango y que los miembros de la elite tanto se preocupaban en desmentir, cobraba fuerza en el Ojaji  
  
  
  
No queriendo despertar más viejos fantasmas y pensamientos incongruentes sobre el rango familiar, Raditz siguió leyendo las fichas de los miembros que formaban el escuadrón de su padre y posó la vista sobre la del sargento del escuadrón, Toma. También fue como ver a un fantasma. Toma había sido el mejor amigo de su padre; todos lo eran, pero él era con quien estaba más unido. Esa era una circunstancia extraña porque normalmente los escuadrones cambiaban continuamente de miembros, ya sea por cubrir las habituales bajas, o por aumentar su eficacia según la misión que les encomendaran. Sin embargo Toma y Bardock se conocían desde antes que él naciera, y Toma era de los pocos que conocían el origen de la cicatriz de Bardock en la mejilla.  
  
Toma no se parecía en nada a su padre, pero era el prototipo de saiyan de bajo rango: alto, pelo siempre negro habitualmente recogido en una coleta, imberbe y con un gusto en vestir más personal: tenía predilección por el tono azul y solía llevar un pañuelo atado en el brazo izquierdo, a semejanza de sus bandas, aunque nunca supo el origen de este ni por qué lo llevaba. Toma siempre estuvo más cerca de la familia de Bardock que los demás, y cuando Raditz era niño, él también solía entrenarlo junto a sus padres.  
  
Pero ahora eso ya no tenía importancia, Toma había muerto junto a todos los demás.  


*******

-¿El planeta Yaddrath? –preguntó Freezer un tanto escéptico a su lugarteniente Zarbón- ¿Crees que es rentable?-  
  
-Así lo parece, Maestro- contestó su azulino lugarteniente echándose hacia atrás su larga trenza de pelo verde con cierto gesto pedante-  
  
-¿Por qué?-preguntó el tirano clavando la vista en él.  
  
Zarbón tragó algo de saliva inconscientemente. Pese a los muchos años que ambos se conocían y de una relación más buena que lo habitual en el ejército, el exponente del glamour del ejército del tirano, sabía que había cosas que eran peligrosas de cara a Freezer.  
  
-Yaddrath es un planeta muy rocoso que posee grandes cantidades de carbonita, que es ideal para los revestimientos de nuestras capsulas y naves-  
  
-Eso ya lo sé-interrumpió Freezer.- ¿Qué tiene de importante?-  
  
-… Dejadme que os explique, Maestro- apaciguó Zarbón- Nosotros ya tenemos importantes reservas de ese mineral, pero el Imperio Kolkiano están interesados en su explotación para poder fabricar nuevas naves de guerra.-  
  
Freezer alzó una ceja con curiosidad.  
  
-¿Y eso por qué? ¿No tienen ya suficientes?-  
  
-Precisamente… Se está produciendo un levantamiento importante en una de las provincias del imperio y quieren preparar una flota para reprimirla.-explicó Zarbón- Están _muy_ interesados. La petición fue formulada directamente al Imperio Cold.-  
  
Freezer rió divertido al escuchar aquello. Le divertía la posibilidad de que un imperio tan importante como el Kolkiano, tuviera que negociar con el de su padre para poder mantener el orden. Había líderes que no sabían ser… líderes. Eso era algo que él sabía hacer muy bien.  
  
- Muy bien, estudiaremos esa orden. –dijo por fin- ¿Qué sabemos de Yaddrath?-  
  
-Los informes que tenemos no son muy alentadores, Maestro…-comenzó a explicar Zarbón- De hecho…-

*******

Cuando Raditz comenzó a leer el expediente sobre Celipa, no pudo evitar que el extremo de su cola se sacudiera en movimientos suaves y acompasados, algo similar al de un gato cuando ha encontrado una presa. Era algo normal, ¡la foto de Celipa era la primera imagen que veía de una mujer saiyan en casi 30 años! Por supuesto había visto hembras de otras muchas especies a lo largo de sus misiones de reconocimiento y de conquista, algunas pertenecientes a pueblos muy parecidos al suyo… pero ninguna de ellas se podía comparar a una mujer saiyan. Y allí estaba ahora la foto de Celipa, con su cabello corto y castaño, su armadura color negro de un solo tirante y sus calzas amarillas, ropas casuales que los saiyan de bajo rango solían usar, y no como las elites, que siempre iban rigurosamente conjuntadas. Al igual que su madre, Celipa también lucía unos pendientes dorados, a ambas le gustaba adornarse con abalorios, y Raditz había heredado de su madre esa costumbre, por eso llevaba esas bandas en el brazo y en la pierna derechos que le conferían un aire más personal al conjunto.  
Tal y como decía su ficha, esa mujer saiyan era la única integrante femenina del escuadrón de Ojaji desde el momento en que madre fue destinada a otro escuadrón, y por lo que él recordaba, era de baja estatura pese a ser una mujer saiyan. Por lo que también sabía, ella había sido amiga de sus padres, y también cómplice de su madre en algunos aspectos, así como la parte sensata del escuadrón de su padre. Por lo demás era una miembro más del montón de mujeres saiyan que servían en el ejército de Freezer, aunque ahora él casi se avergonzara de mover la cola de esa forma con solo verla.  
  
Entonces miró de reojo la ficha anterior, la de Toma, y recordó algo que le ocurrió de niño: en una ocasión cuando él era todavía pequeño, sus padres y el resto de su escuadrón se reunieron para una sesión de entrenamiento, algo que ocurría a menudo entre los saiyans de igual rango. Raditz no sabría decir cómo exactamente, pero se dio cuenta de que algo había entre Toma y Celipa, algo similar a lo que él veía entre sus padres, pero en menor escala, he izo un comentario al respecto en voz alta… Y entonces sintió que una mano bastante fuerte le sacudía un guantazo y calló al suelo rondando por el golpe. Tal vez si hubiese estado en guardia habría podido evitar el golpe o al menos no caer de esa forma tan torpe, pero ahora solo pudo masajearse la mejilla roja por el golpe y mirar confundido a Celipa.  
  
-¡Hablas demasiado, niño!- rugió Celipa disgustada mientras Toma mantenía un cautelosos silencio.  
  
  
  
Aunque ahora recordaba aquel incidente incluso con nostalgia, Celipa había hecho ver dos aspectos importantes sobre él: primero, que los asuntos de pareja son eso, asuntos de pareja, no comidillas públicas y menos entre saiyans; y segundo, que él hablaba demasiado. Sobre lo primero ya no podía comprobar si era verdad o no puesto que no quedaba ninguna mujer saiyan viva, pero sobre lo segundo era algo cierto, Vegeta y Nappa se lo reprochaban con frecuencia, hablaba cosas que no tenía que hablar.   
  
  
  
Sin embargo aquello también le recordaba cosas acerca de las relaciones entre la gente de su pueblo. Celipa era la única integrante femenina del escuadrón de su padre desde el momento en que destinaron a su madre a otro escuadrón, y eso solía ser lo normal ¿Por qué? Por la sencilla razón que el porcentaje de mujeres saiyan en relación al de hombres era menor: por cada tres nacimientos, solo uno era mujer (2). Como bien sabía Raditz las mujeres saiyan no tenían nada que ver con esas enclenques y ridículas hembras de otras especies que habitaban los planetas que conquistaban: para empezar eran más grandes y fuertes, aunque en relación a sus compañeros masculinos resultaran pequeñas a primera vista. También eran fieras luchadoras y compensaban su, en principio, diferencia de fuerza con los hombres de su especie siendo hábiles estrategas y fieras luchadoras. Por esa razón todos los escuadrones siempre solían tener uno o dos miembros femeninos entre sus filas. Sin embargo, siendo Toma y Celipa, o sus propios padres un ejemplo claro, lo cierto es que la relativa baja población femenina de los saiyans motivaba que las relaciones de pareja y la formación de familias no fuera algo realmente establecido socialmente.  
  
Raditz y sus otros dos compañeros sabían que el tema del sexo no era ni mucho menos tan importante para un saiyan como parecía ser para otras muchas especies del universo, de hecho un saiyan encontraba mucho más interesante la lujuria del combate que la del sexo (3): para ellos lo más importante era combatir con regularidad, de hecho todo el estilo de vida de ese pueblo giraba totalmente en torno a la lucha; seguido después por la comida –los saiyans adoraban atracarse de comida- Y en tercer lugar, tal vez los asuntos de pareja y sexo, en los que también se incluían una buena pelea y la comida . Sin duda aquella característica había constituido una ventaja en la situación actual, de hecho se podría decir que Raditz era el que más se divertía en se aspecto, pues al ser el más débil: era el que más se tenía que esforzar en los combates, y por tanto el que más aliviaba sus instintos de lucha, e incluso de desahogo, al aliviar su odio hacia Freezer y su ejército usando como blanco de sus iras los habitantes de los planetas que le asignaban para purgar. Esa era la mejor terapia, una buena pelea tras una sesión completa de palizas y humillaciones, y uno se quedaba como nuevo. Vegeta no había tenido siquiera semejante suerte salvo en contadas ocasiones dado su poder. En realidad los tres saiyans no podían quejarse de tener un trabajo que era una continua orgía de luchas y combates, sus odios hacia el ejército de Freezer eran de índole muy distinta.  
  
Sin embargo los temas de pareja seguían estando allí. Para empezar los saiyans alcanzaban la madurez sexual al final de la adolescencia, pero eso no significaba que desde ese momento estuviesen ansiosos por buscar pareja: por esas edades también empezaban a desarrollar las que serían sus reales capacidades de combate, y muchos jóvenes saiyan encontraban mucho más interesante enzarzarse en luchas contra todo lo que uno pudiera luchar antes que ponerse a tontear entre ellos; además, estaba muy mal visto que un saiyan prestara mas atención a los temas de pareja antes que a formarse como guerreros adultos, así que hasta que no eran jóvenes maduros no empezaban a flirtear unos con otros. Sin embargo la sociedad de los saiyans, tremendamente jerarquizada, impedía que un miembro de clase alta buscara pareja entre los de clase baja, o viceversa, aunque por su puesto se daban casos casi "clandestinos" en los que esto ocurría en algún momento. Aunque Bardock nunca dijo nada al respecto por ser casi una cuestión de honor, lo cierto es que Tarles debía ser producto de alguna aventura de este tipo, pues el saiyan de tez morena y cabellos quebrados era demasiado poderoso para el canon de la familia.   
  
La diferencia entre el número de mujeres y hombres también era una poderosa influencia en cómo se desarrollaban las relaciones de pareja: puesto que había tantos hombres sobre los que elegir, las mujeres saiyan podían tener varios compañeros a lo largo de su vida, y como resultado la mitad de los miembros de una familia solo lo eran en parte, salvo honrosas excepciones, en las que una pareja de bajo rango se comprometía de por vida. La situación cambiaba entre los miembros de clase alta, pues ellos estaban obligados por tradición a contraer matrimonio para así mantener un linaje incorrupto, pero en ocasiones surgían amantes al margen de esas parejas "oficiales", no había ningún problema excesivo en ello siempre y cuando fuera moderado y las relaciones se tuvieran tras la desaparición o muerte de el otro miembro del matrimonio para así evitar linajes dudosos; después de todo, había pocas mujeres, pero estaba muy mal visto cuando la relación era entre miembros de distinto rango. Ningún noble quería hijos de un plebeyo.  
  
  
  
Sin embargo, pese a no ser un instinto demasiado poderoso, allí estaban ellos tres sin poder encontrar pareja con ninguna mujer saiyan que siguiera viva – ¡y la que se habría armado en caso de que alguna lo hiciera!- Los saiyans no suspiraban en demasía por el deseo de encontrar pareja y formar una familia o varias, esas cosas simplemente ocurrían cuando llegaba el momento y simplemente sucedían, no había que impacientarse por ello. Pero ahora eso era imposible, no quedaban más saiyans vivos que ellos tres, Freezer se había cuidad bien de que así fuera y no tuvieran la posibilidad de procrear más saiyans. Y aunque existía la posibilidad de la hibridación con alguna otra especie, a los tres se les ponían de punta todos los pelos de la cola con solo pensar en acostarse con una mujer de otra especie ¡¡Eso era asqueroso, casi zoofílico!! ¡Valía mucho más un buen combate!, ¡La lucha no se podía compara con ninguna otra cosa!... Bueno, un buen masaje ocasional en la cola, tampoco estaba mal. Aún así ninguno de los tres podía entender cómo sus "compañeros" del ejército preferían dedicarse al puterío viajando a planetas conocidos por sus locales de "relax" en los días de permiso… No era de extrañar que Freezer prefiriera no tener mujeres entre sus filas, no quería que aquello se convirtiera en una fiesta y por ende, en una guardería.  
  
No obstante, al margen de todos esos pensamientos sobre su situación, Raditz sabía bien que el suyo también era un caso extraordinario, pues sus padres habían permanecido unidos por muchos años pese a ser de bajo rango, de hecho eran un matrimonio saiyan, algo que rara vez ocurría. ¿Cómo iba a ser de otra forma si tanto él como su hermano eran hijos de los mismos padres y había una diferencia de unos 10 años o más entre ellos? De ser de otra forma, ni él ni su también muerto hermano Kakarot solo habrían sido medio hermanos, y no hermanos totalmente…  
  
  
  
Raditz frunció el entrecejo con gravedad cuando de repente recordó a Kakarot: era su hermanito, el segundo hijo de sus padres que nació poco antes de la destrucción de su planeta, y rara vez lo hacía porque Kakarot solo vivió unas semanas antes de morir en la explosión. Sin embargo…  
  
El melenudo saiyan despejó su mente de todos esos pensamientos acerca de su desaparecido pueblo que le atenazaron durante horas, y se volvió hacia la pila de registros y expedientes sobre soldados saiyans… Debía estar en alguna parte…

*******

Vegeta emergió de su cápsula espacial con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro infantil, tal y como pudieron ver los dos soldados que salieron a recibirle. También pudieron ver que su armadura blanca estaba agrietada por varias partes y que una de las hombreras estaba rota, de igual forma que el mono azul que enguantaba todo su cuerpo estaba raído y rasgado en codos y rodillas. Algún que otro arañazo en la cara demostraba lo dura que había sido la lucha, pero eso no daba ninguna explicación a los dos soldados sobre el motivo de la sonrisa de satisfacción de Vegeta.  
  
-¿Qué hacéis ahí parados, par de estúpidos?- bramó de repente Vegeta haciendo que los dos soldados se cuadraran de inmediato- ¡Ir a informar a Freezer de mi llegada!- ordenó con impaciencia  
  
-¡Sí, Sr. Vegeta!-  
  
Y diciendo esto, ambos soldados saludaron formalmente y se marcharon a trote hacia el interior de la base.  
  
  
  
Una vez ambos soldados se hubieron marchado de allí, Vegeta esbozó una sonrisa más amplia mientras su cola se desenroscaba inconscientemente y comenzaba a balancearse suavemente de un lado a otro en movimientos acompasados mientras permanecía alzada. Alguien que fuera algo observador, sabría que eso era signo de un evidente placer o satisfacción. Entonces, como tomando conciencia de lo que pasaba, arranco el paso hacia le interior de la base volviendo a enroscar la cola alrededor de su cintura.  
  
Los saiyans son guerreros por naturaleza, para ellos no hay nada mejor que un buen combate, algo que ponga al límite toda su capacidad de lucha, toda su fuerza, toda su técnica, todo su potencial… La excitación de una buena pelea estaba por encima del bien y del mal, no había razón para dejar escapar un buen combate. Y la razón de la satisfacción de Vegeta no era mas que esa: Freezer le había enviado a una misión lo bastante peligrosa para sus dos compañeros, él era el único que de verdad tenía poder suficiente como para enfrentarse a ellos y por tanto, le había enviado a él en vez de a todo su escuadrón.  
  
Vegeta se había divertido.  
  
  
Freezer sería objeto de todo el odio que Vegeta le pudiese profesar, el motivo de toda su desgracia y de su deshonor como Príncipe saiyan, pero Vegeta había obtenido una gran satisfacción en su última misión: había luchado como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía, y ahora su pequeño pero musculosos cuerpo temblaba aún por la excitación que había experimentado. Sí, esta vez todo había salido redondo, había recuperado sus privilegios de cara al Maestro Freezer, había humillado a Gurdo, había experimentado la lujuria de unos buenos combates, y además, sería recompensado por su éxito… ¿Qué más podía pedir Vegeta? Algo muy distinto era lo que en realidad deseaba el Príncipe saiyan…  
  
_"Maldito bastardo de cola deforme_" pensaba Vegeta mientras seguía por el pasillo camino de uno de los salones de Guerra para reportarse ante Freezer _"Yo no soy tu mascota particular, ¡no olvides eso nunca! ¡No podrás utilizarme por siempre aunque me prometas combates eternos!"_ EL odio que Vegeta profesaba hacia Freezer era aún mayor que las satisfacciones que obtenía.  
  
Sin poder hacer otra cosa que cumplir con el procedimiento de trabajo acostumbrado, siguió caminando hacia la Sala de Guerra donde le aguardaba Freezer  
  
  
  
-¡Adelante!- ordenó Freezer con voz seca y tono neutro.  
  
La puerta se abrió con el característico resoplido y Vegeta entró en la amplia sala donde Freezer le aguardaba, como era la costumbre, acompañado por Zarbón, quien también sostenía entre sus manos una placa de lectura. Era obvio que ambos estaban repasando el plan de trabajo.  
  
- Capitán Vegeta del Escuadrón Saiyan, reportándose, Maestro Freezer- anunció el Príncipe saiyan con voz igualmente monótona al tiempo que hincaba una rodilla en el suelo.  
  
¡Cómo lo odiaba! ¡Como odiaba arrodillarse de esa forma y anunciar un rango que no era más que el de "Capitán de escuadrón"!  
  
Freezer hizo girar su levitante trono y miró con satisfacción a su saiyan favorito mientras que Zarbón miraba a ambos cautelosamente, aunque con cierta expresión de asco hacia Vegeta, ¿cómo se atrevía ese mono a presentarse con esa pinta ante el Maestro Freezer?  
  
-Bien Vegeta, espero que esta vez me traigas mejores noticias que la última vez.- anunció el Maestro con cierta condescendencia sin aparente preocupación por el aspecto de sus ropas y armadura.  
  
-Así es, Maestro- contestó Vegeta de forma obediente.  
  
Ninguno de ellos lo advirtió, pero el puño que Vegeta tenía apoyado en el suelo en ese momento, se apretó con fuerza durante un leve instante.  
  
-Esta vez no ha habido ningún error-  
  
Zarbón miró de hito en hito al arrodillado Vegeta, no encontraba qué podía ver Freezer en él que le indujera a perdonarle con la misma rapidez que le castigaba.  
  
-… He cumplido la misión que me asignaste en el plazo establecido sin ningún problema. – Entonces hurgó en el interior de su armadura blanca- Tomad, aquí tenéis mi informe.-  
  
-Zarbón- arengó Freezer con una rápida mirada a su lugarteniente.  
  
-Sí, Maestro. –contesto este obediente con su voz suave.  
  
El azulino alienígena se adelanto y recogió de la mano del arrodillado Vegeta un chip cargado con el informe del saiyan, durante ese breve instante aquella escena tenía un dolorosos parecido a como si le estuviera ofreciendo una limosna.   
  
Zarbón lo introdujo en una placa de lectura y pasó la vista por encima de lo que allí aparecía.  
  
-Todo parece estar correcto, Maestro.- informó  
  
Freezer asintió.  
  
-Bien, Vegeta. Puedes irte a descansar. –hizo una pausa- Ya te informaré sobre tu recompensa.-  
  
-Gracias, Maestro Freezer.-  
  
Y diciendo esto, se incorporó, hizo una breve reverencia a modo de saludo, giró sobre sus talones, y salió de la sala en silencio.

  
  
  
Vegeta gruñó para sí mientras se alejaba por el pasillo en dirección a sus aposentos privados: una buena ducha, comida y un uniforme nuevo, y ya estaría totalmente recuperado. Pero, ¿cuántas veces se repetiría ese mismo proceso a lo largo de su vida? Arrodillarse.-Recibir órdenes- cumplir una misión-volver-informar-recuperarse y volver a arrodillarse.  
  
No para siempre, siempre juraba…  
  
Y ahora, ¿dónde se había metido Nappa?  
  
  
  
  
  
Una vez que se hubo marchado, Zarbón miró interrogativamente a Freezer, este captó su mirada inquisitiva y le incitó a hablar con un gesto de los ojos.  
  
-¿Sí, Zarbón?-  
  
-¿Por qué, Maestro?-  
  
-¿Por qué el qué?-  
  
-¿Por qué sois tan permisivo con ese saiyan?... Vos mismo reconocisteis que los saiyans eran un peligro en potencia, por eso ordenasteis exterminar a ese pueblo y vos mismo matasteis a su rey y destruisteis su planeta. –preguntó Zarbón midiendo sus palabras.  
  
-Porque Vegeta no es ninguna amenaza, Zarbón, y los otros dos menos todavía.-  
  
-Perdón, pero ¿Estáis seguro, Maestro?- tanteo el alien de cabellos esmeralda- Quizás no lo sabéis, pero estoy informado de las actividades de esos saiyans, en especial de Vegeta.-  
  
Freezer alzó una ceja interrogativamente.  
  
-¿Qué sucede con ellos? ¿Han traficado con los planetas de reserva a mis espaldas como el comandante-jefe de la base Nº-67?- Freezer apartó la mirada de su lugarteniente. –Dudo que los saiyans hayan hecho algo así.- hizo una pausa- …Y aunque lo hicieran, no creo que se atreviesen después de ver cómo acabó ese comandante. –añadió con una sonrisa de satisfacción.  
  
-No, Señor, no se trata de un robo o uso indebido de sus posesiones…-  
  
-¿Entonces?-  
  
-Se trata de que siempre son elementos conflictivos. –explicó Zarbón satisfecho de conducir a Freezer al terreno que él quería- Esos tres saiyans son incapaces de cooperar sin problemas con cualquier otro escuadrón de nuestro ejército. Son unos brutos indisciplinados que solo les interesa tener buenos combates, y uno de ellos es tan débil que no se le puede asignar ninguna misión de cierto riesgo. Además… -continuó diciendo con cautela- Vegeta siempre está en medio de cualquier disputa entre nuestros soldados. Kiwi, del comando amabenin, en varias ocasiones se ha visto expedientado por falta de disciplina en lo que concierne a las normas de combates sin permiso en la base, y siempre contra Vegeta. Y vos también sabéis de su enemistad con Gurdo, del Comando Gynew… Por no decir que antes de mandarle esta última misión a Vegeta, él mismo mandó a la enfermería médica al mas débil de sus hombres.- Zarbón inspiró profundamente, como si quisiera cobrar valor de cara a su Maestro -…Perdonad que os diga, Maestro… ¿Pero por qué sois entonces tan tolerante con ellos, o más en concreto con Vegeta?-  
  
Freezer escuchó con atención durante todo ese tiempo a Zarbón, hasta que finalmente se avino a contestar.  
  
-Los otros dos saiyans no me interesan gran cosa: en su momento Nappa era necesario para ocuparse de Vegeta cuando este era niño, y en cuanto a Raditz, si sobrevivió fue por error… Un error que no tiene mayor importancia ya que es muy débil y no supone ningún punto conflictivo, además, hasta ahora ha cumplido bien su trabajo.-  
  
Zarbón aún miraba a Freezer como aguardando una respuesta final.  
  
-En cuanto a Vegeta… Él sabe muy bien que no puede ni podrá nada contra mí. Y sería una pena desaprovechar al más valioso de todos los saiyans, ¿no crees?- preguntó volviéndose hacia Zarbón.  
  
-Perdón, ¿Valioso?-  
  
-Sí, eso es…- afirmó- Dime Zarbón, ¿Por qué perder a una preciosa mascota que siempre me obedece tan disciplinadamente y me proporciona tantos momentos de diversión con sus peleas con otros de mis soldados? Sería una gran pérdida desaprovechar semejante portento, ¿no crees?- pregunto con una sonrisa- Los otros dos habrían sido perfectamente prescindibles si no fuera por Vegeta, pero nunca esa maravilla de saiyan.-  
  
Zarbón miró largamente a su Maestro, a pesar del mucho tiempo que le conocía, muchas veces no llegaba comprender sus razones. Para él era ya evidente que Freezer ambicionaba el poder del domino sobre las vidas de cualquier criatura racional, y por lo que acababa de escuchar, su interés en Vegeta era similar al de alguien –aunque no conociera la comparación- que posee un perro de pelea y disfruta viéndolo combatir. ¿Una mascota de pelea acaso es lo que era Vegeta?  
  
Tal vez, pero Zarbón también empezaba a dar crédito a las sospechas de Gurdo. Vegeta obedecía fielmente, luchaba como una fiera, pero algún día se cansaría de ellos.  
  
¿Y cuándo sería eso?

*******

Ahí estaba, era una imagen de Kakarot de niño, tal y como era al poco de nacer. Raditz lo sabía bien, Kakarot había sido la viva imagen de su padre, pero en niño y con la piel blanca en vez del tinte moreno característico de su familia paterna y que sin duda ambos habían heredado de su madre. Por lo demás era idéntico a Ojaji, de la misma forma que él lo era a su madre.  
Raditz examinó con cuidado la ficha de su hermano mientras poco a poco iba recordando todo lo que aconteció a su nacimiento. Kakarot había nacido pocas semanas antes de la destrucción de su planeta natal y no sin problemas, porque su madre parió de forma precipitada ya que había llegado herida de en medio de una misión, o al menos esa era la versión que tanto Bardock como Raditz conocían. No era muy usual que las mujeres saiyan encintas en estado avanzado se enfrentaran a misiones y combates peligrosos, así que si se embarcaban en alguna misión, esta era sin riesgos, como efectuar un reconocimientos de algún planeta que pudiera ser conquistado o algo similar. Sin embargo Raditz recordó, ahora con más conocimiento de lo realmente sucedido con su pueblo, que su madre regresó a Vegetasei herida de una misión y con su cápsula gravemente dañada. La única explicación que dio fue que la atacaron en algún momento durante el trayecto de regreso a Vegetasei, y la hirieron. En ese momento tanto él como su padre, y también su madre, pensaron que la atacaron los habitantes de ese planeta, pero ahora Raditz ya no se encontraba tan seguro sobre ese punto.  
  
  
  
_"¿Y si fue algún escuadrón de Freezer los que atacaron a madre? ¿¿Y si en realidad querían destruir su cápsula y matarla a ella?"_ contra más pensaba en esa posibilidad, más fuerza cobraba.  
  
  
  
Fue el principio del fin, podía haber afirmado el melenudo saiyan según aquellos ya lejanos hechos volvían a su mente. Podía recordar cómo desde hacía ya algún tiempo, su padre, Bardock, había empezado a perder su entusiasmo y confianza en su pueblo: por supuesto estaba orgulloso de ser saiyan, todos lo estaban, el orgullo de ser saiyans era algo casi inherente a la especie. Pero Bardock había dejado de preocuparse por su familia y por todo lo que le rodeaba, daba la impresión de que lo único que le importaba era salir de misión y divertirse combatiendo con sus compañeros de escuadrón. Raditz le había oído decir antes del nacimiento de Kakarot que los saiyans, los de bajo rango, no tenían ningún futuro, que ellos y el resto de su familia eran tan solo un montón de deshechos de baja clase, y que eso a las elites y el ejército de Freezer les traía sin cuidado, que ¡adelante con su nueva política de enviar a los recién nacidos de bajo rango a otros planetas para conquistarlos!  
  
Cuando eso sucedió, según recordaba Raditz, él quedó muy impresionado: él ya estaba enterado de esa nueva política, se había firmado más o menos por las mismas fechas que el nacimiento del Príncipe Vegeta, es decir, unos cinco años antes del de Kakarot. Freezer hizo la propuesta al Rey Vegeta de usar a los guerreros de baja clase de algún modo que resultara productivo mientras que los hijos de las elites eran adiestrados en su planeta natal. Tras unas primeras deliberaciones y dudas, se puso en marcha el plan de enviar a los hijos de los soldados de clase baja a otros planetas para su conquista tras haberlos programado de algún modo. El plan fue recibido con la habitual resignación de los soldados de clase baja, mientras que las elites se mostraban de acuerdo puesto que, de esa forma reafirmaban su poder: si un soldado de clase baja moría, no pasaba nada, y si sobrevivía y cumplía correctamente su misión, perfecto… Además de ganar puntos extras de cara a Freezer, demostrándole que incluso un crío saiyan de baja clase podía conquistar un planeta. En la práctica, el método de programación mental y los resultados obtenidos eran muy efectivos, pero la realidad era que la gran mayoría de los niños saiyan de esa condición fueron sometidos a ese destierro, y por ende resultaban una casta despreciada por el resto de los saiyans, no ya solo porque fueran del rango más bajo posible, sino porque además, resultaban casi autómatas, como si de alguna manera la programación recibida de recién nacidos perdurase en su mente y se comportaran como robots de lucha más que como verdaderos guerreros saiyan. En teoría muchos deberían haber sobrevivido a la explosión de Vegetasei, pero ahora los tres únicos supervivientes tenían la certeza de que ellos también fueron aniquilados sistemáticamente por las tropas de Freezer.

Sin embargo la reacción de Bardock ante esa ley fue, para sorpresa de su compañera y de su hijo mayor, de pura y simple aceptación. Aquella noticia dejó estupefacto a ambos: Raditz, que entonces apenas empezaba a alcanzar la adolescencia, se consideraba afortunado, ya que pese a ser de baja clase él se había criado con sus padres puesto que cuando el nació esa ley de conquista aún o había sido formulada e impuesta, y por tanto su infancia había transcurrido según los patrones tradicionales de los saiyans. Y además, esperaba un hermanito hijo de ellos mismos, algo inusual entre los saiyans donde los matrimonios o largas uniones de pareja entre los guerreros de clase baja eran escasos.   
  
De igual forma quedó a su madre quien no podía creer que tras una relación tan larga y que además disfrutaba de un rango como el de Comandante de Escuadrón, su compañero accediese a abandonar a su segundo hijo de esa forma y aceptase los hechos como si nada. Ese punto provocó un importante empeoramiento en la relación de la pareja, que Raditz debido a su juventud y falta de conocimiento en lo que significan las relaciones entre la gente, no entendía y que ahora le resultaba terriblemente ajena y lejana. Pero ahora también la comprendía mejor: por alguna razón Ojaji había perdido la confianza en los designios de los dirigentes de su pueblo, y se desentendía de todos; mientras su compañera asistía a ese cambio de mentalidad con preocupación.   
  
Más tarde, su madre, meses antes del nacimiento de Kakarot, fue destinada a otro escuadrón donde ocupaba le mismo puesto que Toma en el de su padre, pero siguió manteniendo relación con Bardock. Durante ese tiempo Celipa hizo las veces de confidente de la compañera de Bardock, dejando caer pequeños comentarios acerca del embarazo de su compañera y el futuro nacimientote su hijo, movida también por su empatía ante el deseo de ser madre. Sin embargo las respuestas del Ojaji siempre fueron las mismas, era hijo de un guerrero de clase baja y no tenía futuro. Por su parte Celipa nunca pasó de ahí en sus insinuaciones: una cosa era la amistad con su madre y otra la de meterse en las relaciones de pareja ajenas: para los saiyans ese era un asunto privado de cada cual, no un tema de chismes y habladurías.  
  
Y de esa forma, lo que peor podía pasar, sucedió: la compañera de Bardock fue atacada al volver de una misión de reconocimiento cuando faltaba poco para el fin de su segundo embarazo. Llegó herida a Vegetasei y parió en malas condiciones ante la indiferencia de Bardock, que ni siquiera prestó gran atención a su compañera y su recién nacido hijo. Raditz sin embargo, permaneció con su madre y fue testigo de cómo ella le puso el nombre de Kakarot (4)

  
Los saiyans nacen más espabilados que los hijos de otras especies: sus ojos ya son grandes y negros, sus movimientos bastante ágiles y son capaces de coordinarlos al poco tiempo de nacer, aunque siguen siendo débiles e indefensos, sobretodo en relación a sus progenitores. Pero durante esas primeras semanas, ante la indiferencia de Bardock, que nunca vino a ver a su hijo, Kakarot; su madre y él mismo estuvieron juntos. Raditz solía hacerle alguna monería a su hermanito que según recordaba, era muy peleón pero sonreía con facilidad, y también gustaba de tirotearles a ambos de sus largos cabellos o comerse cualquier cosa que se pusiera a tiro.   
  
Sin embargo ocurrió lo que la compañera de Bardock más temía: Bardock nunca quiso saber nada de su hijo menor, mientras que al mayor súbitamente le encargaron otra misión de reconocimiento en otro planeta muy lejano separándole entonces de ella. Además, Kakarot dio como resultado de los tests de potencial guerrero lo más bajo que podía haber entre los saiyans, condenándole sin poder evitarlo así al destierro que ella tanto temía, literalmente le quitaron a su hijo y lo llevaron a las cámaras de programación; Raditz estuvo presente durante todo el proceso La compañera de Bardock no pudo aguantar más presión y acabó por morir pocos días después del nacimiento de su segundo vástago. Una última deshonra de alguien que debería de haber muerto en un combate sino atacada por la espalda y muerta por la propia presión de sus desgracias y sus deshonrosas heridas.  
  
Ahora Raditz podía ver aquellos días finales de su familia como su fueran un precedente de lo que ocurriría poco después con su pueblo: al poco de la separación de su hermano y la muerte de su madre, él había sido destinado a una misión en un planeta muy lejano del suyo natal y tanto entonces como ahora, le pareció una misión inútil, como si en realidad alguien o algo le hubiese querido alejar de su planeta o de su destino. Él no estaba enterado de los detalles, pero por lo que parece, Freezer nunca tuvo ningún interés real en el mundo de donde le recogieron. Por su parte, madre acabó muy afectada por lo ocurrido y por sus heridas, y de alguna manera eso provocó su muerte tras el nacimiento de Kakarot dejándose matar, un acto deshonroso para un saiyan, pero ahora su hijo mayor sospechaba que tal vez en realidad la mataran sus actuales "compañeros" de trabajo y no es que ella se dejara morir sin más.   
  
Con Ojaji nunca supo que ocurrió realmente: no sabía si al final quiso conocer a su segundo hijo, no si llegó a enterarse de lo que él ahora creía que realmente ocurrió con su madre, no si murió en aquel planeta de extraños habitantes, si le mataron las tropas de Freezer o si murió en la explosión de Vegeta-sei… O tal vez…  
  
-Dijeron que se había perdido la razón, que deliraba y veía fantasmas… -murmuró para si- Yo les creí… porque Ojaji nunca fue así antes-  
  
¿O tal vez Ojaji murió de alguna forma especial? Por lo que Raditz había oído decir hacía casi un mes a Nappa y Vegeta, el Rey saiyan debía haber muerto luchando contra Freezer, cosa normal aunque le costase ver esa posibilidad. Entonces es de suponer que hubo más saiyans que se enfrentaron a Freezer, hubo algún tipo de rebelión o algo donde su padre también estuvo. No iba a hacerlo el Rey él solo: como su propia experiencia decía, un pueblo entero no puede ser tan idiota o pasivo como para dejarse matar sin luchar, y más tratándose de los saiyans. Raditz tenía dudas a este respecto: su padre despreció a su familia por considerar que los saiyans de bajo rango estaban marcados o porque, como algunos decían, deliraba. Así que viendo lo visto, a él no le habría importado esa rebelión… pero él sabía que algo tenía que haber pasado: aunque era un tema tabú entre los saiyans, lo cierto es que en determinadas circunstancias, se desarrollaban ciertos lazos psíquicos entre saiyans que se encontraban muy unidos (3), y Raditz podía estar seguro de poder haber sentido la rabia, el dolor y la impotencia de su padre en algún momento antes o durante la desaparición de su mundo, así como lo que ocurrió con este.  
  
  
  
¿Qué había sucedido entonces? La fatalidad también se había disfrazado destino y le había salvado… Pero... ¿para qué? Raditz odiaba esa situación: ser uno de los tres supervivientes de su pueblo para vivir continuamente humillado por su Príncipe y por Freezer, y finalmente acabar con sus huesos blanqueados por el sol de algún planeta perdido en el universo, si es que antes ninguno de ellos se cansaba de él y le mataba.   
  
Realmente odiaba a todos ellos, aunque la fidelidad a Vegeta y la presencia de Nappa le hicieran modificar aquella idea.  
  
Sin embargo volvía a tener la sospecha de que algo se le escapaba.  
  
  
  
Entonces, movido por el impulso, volvió a examinar la ficha de su hermano, y posó la vista al final de la misma. ¿Qué había pasado al final con él? Nunca lo supo realmente, pero creía que debió morir en la explosión de Vegeta-sei, ya que lo último que realmente supo sobre él era que había dado los resultados más bajos en los test de capacidad de combate y que le llevaron a las cámaras de programación. ¿Entonces?  
  
Leyó con cuidado:  
  
"_Fuerza de combate: 2… Nivel: el más bajo… Destino_:"

  
-¿¡Destino!?- exclamó de repente- ¿¡Pero le llegaron a destinar a alguna parte!?-  
  
Sin poder creérselo, siguió leyendo:  
  
"_Programación y Destino: la Tierra…"_ siguió leyendo estupefacto –"_Fecha de Partida:…"_  
  
  
  
No podía creerlo, pensó dejando caer los documentos, sencillamente no podía: nunca supo que eso fue lo que finalmente ocurrió con Kakarot. ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? Él no estaba allí para verlo, su madre estaba muerta y el Ojaji simplemente se desentendió de todo, así que podía haber pasado perfectamente, como parecía que así era. Kakarot no estaba ya en Vegeta-sei cuando Freezer lo destruyó, sino que partió en una cápsula horas antes de que eso ocurriera; fue de las últimas, si no la última, enviada antes del fatídico final de su pueblo, así que Kakarot se salvó de la explosión y podía estar vivo en alguna parte.   
  
Pero no, seguía sin tener mucho sentido: ¿Por qué si las tropas de Freezer estuvieron aniquilando a todos los saiyans que en ese momento estaba fuera de Vegeta-sei, e igualmente planeaba destruir el planeta, envió una cápsula de misión en el último momento? ¿No iba a matarlo, a fin de cuentas?... Las únicas explicaciones posibles eran que la cápsula con el pequeño Kakarot en su interior fue enviada sin más, o que Freezer y sus tropas quisieran tener otro objetivo con el que jugar al "tiro al blanco"   
  
Pero ¿y si no era así? Desde luego Kakarot ya no estaba en Vegetasei cuando Freezer destruyó el planeta, así que ¿y si se salvó? ¿Y si la cápsula no fue destruida y llegó a su destino sin problemas? ¿Y qué planeta era ese?   
  
Raditz suspiró con nerviosismo en un intento de aclarar su mente mientras se pasaba la mano por el rostro y su cola se sacudía furiosamente, demasiadas cosas en tan poco tiempo, demasiados descubrimientos después de casi 30 años. Era difícil mantener la calma y pensar con claridad  
  
Si lo pensaba con cuidado, se daba cuenta de que había un 50% de posibilidades de que su hermano se hubiese salvado, y también de que sus actuales "compañeros" servidores de Freezer, le hubiesen matado. Pero, si se había salvado, ¿qué fue de él?  
  
De nuevo bajó la vista y siguió leyendo el informe de su hermano. Entonces arqueó las cejas con sorpresa  
  
  
  
-Le mandaron a un planeta que se llamaba Tierra... –murmuró- He visto ya ese registro antes-  
  
Y con esa idea en mente, se volvió hacia la pila de informes ya revisados sobre planetas que Freezer mandó purgar. No le costó mucho encontrarla, estaba entre los de misiones perdidas.   
  
-¡Qué extraño!... ¿Por qué está ahí?... Obviamente porque Kakarot no está aquí.-  
  
Entonces procedió a leer el informe sobre ese planeta con cuidado.  
  
_ -"Tercer planeta del sistema solar C-7-48-B… Gravedad: 1G… Atmósfera compuesta de Oxígeno, Nitrógeno y Dióxido de Carbono… Presión, 1A. … Lunas, 1"_ Hummm, unas condiciones muy suaves… al menos tiene luna- murmuró para si y continuó leyendo- _"Riquezas geológicas: grandes cantidades de agua en estado dulce y salado, gran variedad mineral de elementos comunes…"_ Lo normal, eso se puede encontrar en muchos meteoritos, pero en menor cantidad- se saltó los informes geológicos del planeta y fue directamente a los de población- "_Población: todas las formas de vida del planeta son de tipo orgánico, y de clase vegetal o animal. La población racional del planeta corresponde al tipo animal y se divide en dos tipos fundamentales: la mayoritaria corresponde al tipo "H" o humaoide, y la secundaria al tipo "W" o zoomorfica(6)…"_ –entonces se fijó en unos diagramas descriptivos sobre ambas especies que se encontraba en un archivo adjunto.  
  
Tal y como suponía Raditz, los miembros racionales del tipo "H" de la Tierra eran como malas copias de un saiyan. Obviamente tenían esos mismos rasgos de mono sin pelo de los que Freezer tanto se burlaba, pero su complexión era tremendamente enclenque y sus cabellos, ridículos. Ni que decir tiene que no tenían cola. Pese a su tremendo parecido con los saiyans, Raditz no sintió ninguna simpatía por semejantes criaturas, ya había visto unas cuantas especies más por el universo que compartían esas mismas características, entre ellas algunos soldados de baja clase "compañeros" suyos. Pero eso no quitaba que fueran basura, poco más que animales que cazar y comer.  
  
Volvió la vista hacia el informe sobre la otra especie "W" que compartía hábitat en el planeta como especie predominante racional, y se reafirmó en su idea: si la especie "H" ya era como una burda copia de un saiyan, los "W" estaban mucho más cerca de ser animales todavía, y por tanto resultaban mucho más ridículos. Sin embargo hubo algo que le llamó la atención entre todos esos informes: por lo que parecía la especie "W" poseía capacidades que les situaban por encima de la "H" pese a ser menores en número y más "animales" todavía. Los "H" no tenían ninguna capacidad en especial, tan solo su enorme parecido a un saiyan, pero sus fuerzas de combate apenas rondaban entre las 3 y 10 unidades; sin embargo los "W" tenían una fuerza de combate algo mayor, o al menos, ciertas capacidades como la de transformación, secreciones de defensa, etc… Raditz tuvo una ligera sensación de deja-vú al ver en ambos pueblos reflejada la historia del suyo y de los Tsufurs  
  
En cualquier caso los habitantes de ese planeta eran pura basura, ni siquiera representaban un peligro real para un niño saiyan de baja clase como era Kakarot.   
  
  
  
_ -"Pero si los habitantes de ese planeta son tan ridículos, entonces… ¿Por qué el informe de la Tierra estaba entre los de misiones perdidas?_.. ¡_Cht! ¡No es que la misión esté perdida, es que Kakarot está perdido!"_- sonrió ante esa ironía- Kakarot pudo haberse salvado, le destinaron a un planeta sin ningún problema serio, y como nuestro pueblo desapareció, debe seguir allí todavía; eso explicaría porqué el informe también estaba entre misiones fallidas… Y yo tantos años sin saber nada sobre él- hizo una pausa- Si se salvó, tiene que haber sobrevivido allí durante todo este tiempo, no hay otra posibilidad porque su fuerza sería la más grande del planeta, no tendría ningún problema.-   
  
Entonces se mesó la barbilla, Raditz era muy dado a hacer gestos y gesticular, sobre todo cuando no tenía que guardar las formas.  
  
- Otra posibilidad es que cogiera su cápsula y se marchara del planeta de vuelta a Vegeta-sei, y al no encontrar nada, esté perdido en el Universo… Pero me extraña que en ese caso nunca hubiésemos dado con él ni por casualidad… Al no ser que Freezer si le hubiese encontrado y le matara en ese momento.-  
  
Pese a esa evidencia, de alguna forma Raditz dudaba que eso fuera cierto, tenía la sensación de que Kakarot sí debía seguir vivo, no ya en la Tierra, tal vez en otro planeta.  
  
-Es algo que tal vez yo también debería haber hecho en su día…- murmuró en tono de confesión- Ahora ya es demasiado tarde, pero en vez de esperar a que alguien respondiera a mis llamadas cuando me destinaron al culo de ninguna parte, y la nave de Freezer vino a recogerme, haberme largado de allí y vivir durante todo este tiempo por mi cuenta.- Sacudió la cabeza como si negara- Imposible… no podía quedarme sin saber qué pasó… Yo no soy como Tarles, y tampoco quiero hacer lo mismo que el Ojaji.-  
  
  
  
Mientras que Bardock había renegado de los ideales saiyan con el tiempo, Tarles, su primo, en efecto habría obrado así desde el principio: él estaba orgulloso de ser un saiyan, pero puesto que él era uno de los miembros más poderosos de la familia, nunca se creyó plenamente obligado a obedecer a su Rey, y Raditz se habría apostado un apretón en la cola a que si Tarles se hubiese visto en la misma situación que él ahora, habría mandado todo al carajo y habría vivido por su propia cuenta. Sin embargo Raditz, al igual que Nappa, y tal vez por escarmiento de la actitud de su padre en los últimos tiempos antes de su muerte, seguía creyendo en la fidelidad al ideal saiyan y a su Rey, o mejor dicho, a su actual Príncipe, al margen de que no tuviera más opción que obedecer a Freezer. En una palabra: Raditz SI creía en el ideal saiyan y en lo que eso significaba, pero Tarles NO, no confiaba más en su propio poder.  
  
Pero eso seguía sin responder a la pregunta clave: ¿Qué pasó realmente con Kakarot?  
  
  
  
En su interior Raditz sabía de alguna manera que Kakarot seguía vivo, o al menos así lo quería creer, era como si esa sensación de que algo se le escapaba por fin tomase forma clara. ¿Cómo iba a ser de otra forma? Ante esa posibilidad Raditz se sintió, por decirlo de alguna forma, afortunado. Él no tendría el poder de Vegeta, ni si quiera podía soñar con la posibilidad de llegar a convertirse en el Super-Saiyan de leyenda, y tal vez algún día acabaría muerto por Freezer o alguno de sus soldados, o incluso por otra paliza de Vegeta… Puede que tal vez su Príncipe tuviera razón en lo que él ambicionaba y algún día él se convertiría en el Super-saiyan y derrotaría a Freezer… Pero Vegeta siempre sería el odioso bastardo que era con los suyos, pero Nappa siempre estaría a sus órdenes sin atreverse a cuestionar a su Príncipe y actuaría sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos, pero ellos seguirían siendo los últimos de su pueblo… Sin embargo él tendría a alguien de su sangre junto a él, alguien que era igual que él.  
  
  
  
Dada la historia de su familia y su pueblo, ¿acaso no era lo mejor que podía pasarle?  
  
  
  
Ahora bien, ¿cómo encontrarle, si es que seguía vivo? ¿Se acordaría Kakarot de él?... Por supuesto, estaba incluido en la programación, y además, ¿no era él con quien Kakarot jugueteaba siendo un bebé?  
  
Lo único era descubrir qué había sido de él, y la mejor forma era empezar por ir al planeta donde fue asignado. Entonces, solo le quedaba una cosa por hacer, pensó mientras volvía a examinar los informes sobre la Tierra y se volvía a colocar el scuter de lente verde sobre el ojo izquierdo. Tenía que registrar todos esos informes y continuar con la revisión de los archivos.

** *****

Días después, habiendo descansado ya de su última misión, Vegeta ya vestía una nueva armadura, y la que lucía ahora era de tipo estándar, pero de color blanco y con placas de color ocre dorado que, de alguna manera, daban crédito de su rango superior. En ese momento se encontraba sentado en una especie de sofá en sus aposentos privados. No era gran cosa, pero solo los soldados de cierto rango en el ejército de Freezer podían disponer de semejantes comodidades y Vegeta, como ya se ha dicho, era uno de ellos. Su gesto lejos de ser reconocible debido a su continuo mutismo, parecía ser una curiosa mezcla de aburrimiento e impaciencia. Sin embargo Nappa, que como de costumbre se encontraba su lado, permanecía atento al más mínimo cambio que hubiese en ellas y siempre dispuesto a cumplir cualquier orden que Vegeta diese.  
  
-¿Qué fue lo que Raditz dijo?- exclamó de repente el Príncipe saiyan- ¡No podemos esperar más tiempo a que llegue para embarcar hacia el planeta...!-entonces soltó un gruñido de descontento- Freezer quiere que lo purguemos ya mismo, y ese planeta se encuentra muy alejado de aquí… ¡Y no quiero tener más problemas con Freezer! –explicó con impaciencia mientras su cola, que se había soltado de su cintura, se balanceaba con disgusto hacia los lados en pequeñas pero furiosas sacudidas.   
  
Nappa era consciente de lo extraño que resultaba ese gesto en Vegeta, permitir que todos vieran el balanceo de su rabo; al igual que durante su estancia en Soran-7, supo que estaba realmente malhumorado  
  
-...Raditz dijo que era muy algo importante, mi Príncipe. –explicó pacientemente Nappa con intención de bajarle su enfado.  
  
-¡Más le vale que así sea!-  
  
  
  
Nappa empezaba también a impacientarse cuando de repente las puertas corredizas de la habitación se abrieron de golpe con el acostumbrado resoplido, y Raditz entró nerviosamente en la habitación vistiendo con su acostumbrada armadura negra de placas color teja; Raditz siempre había demostrado tener preferencia hacia los tonos rojizos. Casi de forma automática, el melenudo saiyan ejecutó una reverencia a Vegeta y, sin abandonar su postura humilde, se dispuso a hablar, pero Vegeta le cortó de inmediato.  
  
-¡Llegas tarde!! –exclamó en un tono cercano a la amenaza- Supongo que tendrás una buena explicación para que podamos justificarnos ante Freezer por nuestro retraso.-  
  
Raditz parecía tan asustado como Vegeta por esa posibilidad, y se apresuró a responder  
  
- Sí, mi Príncipe. He descubierto algo importante.- contestó en un tono extrañamente cercano al ¿nerviosismo?  
  
-¿El qué? -  
  
Tal vez Vegeta no había reparado en la extraña expresión que había en el rostro de Raditz, pues permanecía con la cabeza gacha en tono de humildad hacia su Príncipe para ganarse su perdón por llegar tarde y posiblemente, por importunarle. Pero Nappa pareció percibir una especie de extraña expresión en su voz y cara, como una nerviosa incredulidad.  
  
-...Creo, creo... -vaciló- ...Creo que puede haber un saiyan más vivo aparte de nosotros- explicó  
  
-¿¡¡Qué...!!?? –exclamaron sobresaltados y al unísono sus dos compañeros cuando oyeron aquello.  
  
Ninguno podía creer lo que Raditz acababa de decir: tras la desaparición de su planeta ellos dos habían estado buscando a posibles supervivientes, siendo de esa forma como recogieron a Raditz en la nave de la flota de Freezer, pero después de encontrarle a él, ya no hubo más "posibles supervivientes"... Así que ¿qué iba a cambiar después de casi 30 años?  
  
Contrarrestado el estupor de Nappa, Vegeta soltó una burlona risotada.

  
-¿Un saiyan superviviente? –exclamó en tono cercano a la burla.- ¿Cómo va a ser eso posible? ¡Nosotros tres somos los únicos! ¡Freezer se aseguró de que así fuera!-

  
-Bueno... es solo una posibilidad. –explicó Raditz ya no tan seguro de lo que decir: ¿había vuelto a hablar más de la cuenta?  
  
-Una posibilidad... –espetó Vegeta- Más te vale que me expliques esa posibilidad.-  
  
-Es… es mi hermano pequeño, Kakarot...-comenzó a explicar Raditz con inseguridad- Es... posible que siga vivo-  
  
Nappa y Vegeta se miraron mutuamente y luego miraron sorprendidos a Raditz.  
  
-¿Tú hermano? –exclamó el primero- ¿Tienes un hermano vivo? ¿Cómo?-  
  
Vegeta torció el gesto e hizo una señal a Nappa para que callara.  
  
-No tan deprisa. –ordenó –Si tienes un hermano, ¿cómo es que lo dices ahora y además afirmas que aún vive? -

  
Raditz se sintió más animado la hablar al ver que había despertado la curiosidad en Vegeta y comenzó a explicarles su teoría.  
  
-Hace unos días supongo que encontré una copia olvidad de los archivos de Vegeta-sei... –comenzó a decir para asombro de sus dos compañeros- Y estuve leyendo todo lo que pude sin que me descubrieran... Fue entonces cuando me enteré de lo de mi hermano.-  
  
-¿De qué te enteraste? –preguntó Nappa animado por la idea de que hubiera otro saiyan vivo después de tanto tiempo.  
  
-Bueno, no tuve oportunidad de averiguar gran cosa... Pero sí que mi hermano Kakarot, que así se llamaba, había nacido pocas semanas antes de la destrucción de Vegeta-sei. –siguió explicando el melenudo saiyan cada vez más animado- Yo siempre le creí muerto cuando Freezer lo destruyó. –afirmó en un tono que parecía querer demostrar que él también estaba seguro de lo ocurrido con su planeta. –...Sin embargo al parecer fue enviado a otro planeta para su conquista poco antes de la destrucción de nuestro mundo. –concluyó sabedor de que esa era la mejor baza que tenía para demostrar su credibilidad. –Eso es lo que he descubierto y, por eso mismo, es por lo que creo que debe seguir vivo en alguna parte.-  
  
-No tiene sentido- negó Vegeta para sorpresa de sus dos lacayos- Si eso que dices es verdad, entonces ¿por qué no se ha reportado nunca nosotros?- esbozó una sonrisa cruel- ¿O es que era tan débil que murió en el planeta que le asignaron? ... Tal vez las propias tropas de Freezer hicieran explotar la cápsula de tu hermano Kakarot-  
  
Raditz frunció el ceño con disgusto ante el comentario de su Príncipe y respondió explicando su teoría.  
  
-Sí, es posible... –admitió- Pero también es posible que llegara al planeta que le fue asignado.-se defendió.  
  
Nappa miró detenidamente a su compañero, podía entender perfectamente su deseo de hacer creer verídico su descubrimiento, no ya porque era una alegría que hubiese otro saiyan vivo –aunque hubiese sido más productivo que fuese unA saiyan- sino porque para Raditz también entraban en juego motivos personales en aquello: no ya que fuera otro saiyan, no ya que este fuera de clase baja igual que él, sino porque también era su hermano pequeño. Pero Vegeta seguía tan escéptico en su postura como desde el principio, y aunque a Nappa le costara razonar las cosas de igual forma que su Príncipe, lo cierto es que la postura de Vegeta era la más lógica.  
  
-Muy bien... Si como dices tu hermano ¿Kakarot? Llegó a salvo a ese planeta, ¿cómo es que no has sabido nada de él hasta ahora?-  
  
-No lo sé- contestó Raditz azorado- No veo la razón por la que no hemos sabido nada de él –admitió- Pero se me ocurre que tal vez le ocurrió lo mismo que a mí: cuando terminó de cumplir su misión, quiso reportarse a la base y no pudo hacerlo nunca porque nuestro mundo ya no existía, y ninguno de nosotros tampoco sabía de su existencia, así que no tenía forma de avisarnos.- sus compañeros le escucharon atentamente – No veo que pueda haber otra posibilidad. Sin ninguna duda debe estar aguardando en un planeta que ya está limpio-  
  
- Y... ¿no puede ser que no cumpliera su misión?- preguntó Vegeta- ...Si tu hermano pequeño fue enviado a un planeta para purgarlo, entonces debía de ser de clase realmente baja. –el tono de Vegeta sonaba a mofa.  
  
Raditz luchó por que su cara no demostrara su descontento ante las negativas de Vegeta, pero su rabo tembló con disgusto.  
  
-No lo creo. Por lo que pude averiguar, los habitantes de ese planeta no son más que morralla, su fuerza apenas ronda entre las 3 y 10 unidades.-explicó.-Además, por lo que parece, ese planeta también tiene Luna, así que no debería haber tenido ningún problema.-  
  
Vegeta arqueó las cejas ante esa explicación.  
  
-Pero aún así es una posibilidad, no un hecho. –negó  
  
-Vegeta, mi Príncipe. –intervino por fin Nappa- ...Aunque sea solo una posibilidad, creo que deberíamos cerciorarnos primero de que hay vivo otro saiyan mas. –explicó- Es casi un milagro que eso pueda haber ocurrido y sería una tontería ignorar la existencia de otro saiyan cuando solo somos tres.-   
  
Evidentemente Nappa quería hacer ver a Vegeta la importancia del descubrimiento de Raditz, y para este último, aparte de lo que ese hecho fuese en si, también era un motivo de alegría más personal. Nappa podía entender que para él no solo era importante descubrir a otro saiyan vivo, sino que además, para Raditz eso parecía significar mucho. Pero ahora todo dependía de la decisión de Vegeta.  
  
El Príncipe saiyan se cruzó de brazos y clavó la vista en el suelo, como solía hacer cada vez que reflexionaba sobre algo importante, mientras jugueteaba con su scouter de lente rosa que pendía de una mano; entre tanto sus dos congéneres le observaban atentamente. Finalmente, tras unos minutos incontablemente largos, alzó la vista y se avino a hablar.  
  
-Bien, Raditz. –exclamó en tono concluyente mirando a su estúpida expresión de asombro-.. Suponiendo que tu hermano Kakarot siga vivo, te doy permiso para que vayas a buscarle tú solo mientras estamos efectuando la misión que nos han ordenado.-  
  
-¿Qué? –exclamó este sorprendido por semejante condición.- ¿Yo solo?, ¿Por qué?-  
  
Vegeta le ignoró y se volvió hacia Nappa.-  
  
-...Y tú vendrás conmigo al planeta que nos asignado para purgar.-  
  
-Bien, Vegeta... Pero, ¿por qué?-  
  
Vegeta apretó los dientes disgustado: ¿cómo era posible que esos dos fueran tan cortos de entendederas?  
  
-¡Porque no podemos arriesgarnos! –espetó y se volvió hacia Raditz- ¿A qué planeta fue enviado tu hermano y dónde está?-le preguntó con brusquedad.

  
- El informe dice que fue enviado a un planeta de las secciones exteriores de la Vía Láctea, en un pequeño sistema de un solo sol que sus habitantes llaman "Tierra"- entonces bajó la vista- Está lejos de cualquier base -reconoció.  
  
-Es eso a lo que me refiero. No podemos arriesgarnos a que Freezer vea cómo los tres nos fugamos de aquí para ir a un planeta tan lejano sin razón aparente.-explicó cargándose de paciencia-Necesitamos una buena excusa, así que para arriesgar lo menos posible, Raditz irá solo.-  
  
Los dos saiyans se quedaron mudos ante las explicaciones de Vegeta, no era tan fácil abandonar una base de Freezer y viajar a algún planeta por cuenta propia. Por supuesto algunas veces los soldados lo hacían, pero cuando estaban de permiso o eran tropas menores cuyos comandantes les permitían algún momento de esparcimiento. Pero este no era el caso, ni ellos estaban de permiso, ni Freezer dejaba nunca que sus saiyans actuaran demasiado por libre.  
  
  
  
-Se me ocurre que la Tierra puede ser una buena excusa. –sugirió Raditz tras una incómoda pausa. –Si mi hermano fue enviado a la Tierra por orden del ejército de Freezer, entonces el propio Freezer quería ese planeta pero nunca lo tuvo. Así que si se lo ofrecemos nosotros por nuestra cuenta, tendremos una buena excusa para justificar nuestra "escapada"... –sonrió con cinismo y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, un gesto que solía adoptar, curiosamente, cuando estaba satisfecho con algo o se sentía dueño de la situación- Es algo que Dodoria suele hacer, ofrecer planetas a Freezer como regalo- añadió.  
  
-Sí... Es una buena excusa. –afirmó Vegeta tras escucharle atentamente- Si tu hermano ha podido conquistar ese planeta y se lo ofrecemos a Freezer, ese maldito bastardo no podrá castigarnos por haber actuado por nuestra cuenta.-  
  
-...Y también para que aceptara que Kakarot estuviera con nosotros.- añadió Raditz con una astucia que disimulaba su entusiasmo.  
  
Nappa parpadeó sorprendido, no se le había ocurrido pensar en eso. Tal vez Freezer aceptó que hubiese quedado otro "mono" más aparte de él mismo y Vegeta, pero no era tan fácil que después de casi 30 años, cuando Vegeta ya se había convertido en un hombre, aceptase la presencia de otro saiyan más. Vegeta, sin embargo, se volvió hacia Raditz y le miró con dureza.  
  
-Aun así, arriesgo mucho con esto.- afirmó- Y no quiero que nada salga mal, Raditz.-  
  
-Confío en que no será así, mi Príncipe.-  
  
Vegeta gruñó y miró a ambos fijamente.  
  
-Yo no confío tanto, así que para que las cosas salgan bien, vais a hacer lo que yo os ordene exactamente, ¿entendido? No quiero que discutáis mis órdenes.- ambos asintieron- ...Raditz, a mi no me importa tu hermano igual que a ti.- le dijo con dureza- La única razón por la que quiero que venga con aquí es porque no nos vendrá mal que otro saiyan esté con nosotros y que los que quedamos vivos, permanezcamos todos juntos. Así que como ya te he dicho, irás tú solo a la Tierra a buscar a tu hermano, ¿entendido?-  
  
-Sí.-  
  
-Yo no creo igual que tú que siga vivo, y la verdad, tampoco me importa demasiado- continuó explicando- ...Pero tanto si lo encuentras como si no, no se te ocurra volver con las manos vacías-sentenció.  
  
Los dos saiyans miraron a su Príncipe confundidos por ese punto.  
  
-Mi Príncipe, ¿quieres decirme que si mi hermano ya no está allí, debo purgar el planeta por mi cuenta para ofrecérselo a Freezer?-  
  
-Por su puesto que sí, idiota. ¿No es eso lo que acabas de decir?-contestó- Tanto si tu hermano sigue vivo como si no, más te vale que tengas una buena excusa ante Freezer- Raditz asintió en silencio al ir comprendiendo lo fatal de esa posibilidad- .. Y otra cosa. Si ambos creéis que Kakarot nunca se reportó porque no sabe lo ocurrido con nuestro mundo, en ese caso cuando lo hayas encontrado, tú Raditz, le explicarás exactamente lo mismo que Freezer te dijo que ocurrió con el Planeta Vegeta.-  
  
-¿¡Qué!? –exclamó el melenudo saiyan sorprendido.- ¿¡Por qué mentirle!? –añadió escandalizado por la idea. No quería que Kakarot tuviera que sufrir el mismo engaño en que él creyó durante tanto tiempo.   
  
-Freezer y sus malditos generales nos estarán monitorizando durante todo el tiempo una vez que descubran que tú te has ido a la Tierra sin permiso.- comenzó a explicar Vegeta con impaciencia- ¿No querrás que ellos se enteren que nosotros sabemos lo que de verdad ocurrió, y que ir a buscar a tu hermano es parte de mi plan??- razonó Vegeta con lógica aplastante.  
  
El Príncipe saiyan observó con disgusto como la expresión de Raditz cobraba ese estúpido semblante de asombro que siempre adoptaba cuando se sorprendía por algo, entonces asintió.  
  
-Sí, entiendo.-  
  
-Además, en caso de que tu hermano no estuviera vivo y tú tuvieras que purgar solo el planeta, no creo que sea algo que te disgustase mucho, ¿verdad?- añadió su Príncipe con un guiño de complicidad- Después de no tener nada de acción durante tanto tiempo, será un buen entrenamiento.-  
  
Raditz sonrió ante esa posibilidad: lo que Vegeta decía era cierto, hacía más de un mes no tenía una buena pelea, estaba aburrido de permanecer encerrado en un depósito de archivos durante días, y luego, después de un viaje de casi 6 meses según había calculado, necesitaría un buen entrenamiento. De todas formas era sorprendente que Vegeta se hubiese referido a él en esos términos, pero aunque la promesa de un combate era reconfortante para él, no que sus adversarios fuesen unos bichos con una fuerza máxima de 10 unidades. Si al menos hubiese alguno de 500 o 1000...  
  
-¡Claro! –sonrió.  
  
-Bien, ve a ese planeta, recluta a tu hermano y tráetelo con nosotros. –enumeró Vegeta- Cuando lo hayas hecho, le ofreceremos a Freezer el planeta que tu hermano debe haber purgado, y luego ya veremos.-  
  
-Entendido Vegeta, así lo haré. Yo me haré cargo de Kakarot.-  
  
-¿Y nosotros? –preguntó entonces Nappa.  
  
-Tú y yo iremos al planeta que Freezer nos ha pedido que purguemos ahora. –explicó Vegeta volviéndose hacia su gigantesco guardaespaldas y poniéndose en pie. –Así ese bastardo no podrá decir que no hemos cumplido sus órdenes. Le serviremos dos planetas en bandeja; creo que así perdonará el viaje de Raditz y que su hermano esté con nosotros.- entonces se volvió de nuevo hacia Raditz- ¿Sabes dónde se encuentra esa Tierra donde está tu hermano?-  
  
El melenudo saiyan le miró confundido durante unos instantes y luego asintió sacando dos chips de un bolsillo.  
  
-Sí. Me hice con dos copias de las coordenadas de ese planeta por si acaso.- explicó dándole una a su Príncipe- Así podríamos ir cuando quisiéramos.-  
  
Nappa sonrió para sí mientras veía como Vegeta introducía uno de los chips de datos en el pequeño aparato que siempre llevaba guardado en el bolsillo interno de su armadura. Como de costumbre Raditz siempre tenía algún plan previsto, aunque luego tuviera que discutirlo con Vegeta. Este, por su parte, comenzó a leer los datos que aparecían en la pantalla.  
  
-Hmmmm. –suspiró- ...Ese planeta y nuestro destino están muy alejados- enunció sin referirse a nadie en particular- Hay casi un año de viaje entre nuestro destino y la Tierra...- entonces alzó la vista y miró a ambos- Raditz, tú nos acompañarás hasta la mitad de nuestro trayecto, y luego te separarás de nosotros para dirigirte a la Tierra- el melenudo saiyan asintió- Así no tendrán tiempo de informar a Freezer de que te has ido en dirección contraria.-  
  
-Entiendo...-  
  
Vegeta volvió a mirar a ambos como queriendo cerciorarse que esos dos tontos le habían entendido, y a continuación, giró sobre sus talones.  
  
-Entonces vayámonos ya. –ordenó saliendo de la sala.  
  
Sus dos subordinados asintieron y salieron tras él en dirección al puerto embarcadero dispuesto a comenzar un viaje, cuanto menos, diferente.

*******

Una vez allí las cosas trascurrieron con toda normalidad sin que nada hiciera pensar en las verdaderas intenciones de los saiyans. Los tres saiyans procedieron con la habitual rutina de chequear el combustible de sus cápsulas y sus sistemas vitales, como era el procedimiento usual, mientras eran ayudados por varios soldados menores, pues este sería un viaje muy largo. A continuación introdujeron en el ordenador de navegación los chips con las coordenadas de su trayecto y embarcaron cada uno en la suya. Las puertas se cerraron con un resoplido acompañado de un chasquido metálico privándoles así de cualquier otra visión que no fuera la que los ventanucos de la puerta proporcionaban, y a continuación, con un zumbido, comenzaron a despegar suavemente del suelo. Una vez que se encontraron a cierta altura, las tres cápsulas juntas salieron disparadas hacia el espacio hasta convertirse en tres puntos brillantes en el cielo que luego desaparecieron.   
Los dos guardias les contemplaron marchar.  
  
-Buena suerte, chicos- dijo uno a modo de despedida. Su compañero se rió de él.  
  
-¿"Buena suerte"? –se mofó- Por favor, ¡son saiyans!... Es mejor que no tengas que tratar demasiado con ellos.-  
  
-Hmmm... Tal vez tengas razón.-  
  
  
  
  
  
Mientras el vapor que inducía la hibernación comenzaba a inundar su cápsula, Vegeta reflexionaba con la calma que proporcionaba su soledad al no tener que dar explicaciones a sus dos tonto-lacayos. Bajo el punto de vista de ser el soberano de su pueblo, la verdad es que el descubrimiento de otro saiyan vivo sí era algo alentador y reconfortante, pero bajo el punto de vista de la situación actual, apenas era un pobre alivio: ese Kakarot no era más que un saiyan de clase muy baja, había sido enviado a conquistar un mundo siendo un bebé. Solo lo más bajo de lo más bajo sufría esa clase de "destierro". Además, si es cierto eso de que parte del carácter se lleva en los genes familiares, para Vegeta la expectativa de tener a otros Raditz pululando a su alrededor no era muy cómoda. Es cierto que Raditz le servía fielmente, no podía ser de otra forma; pero ese nuevo saiyan también sería de clase baja, y si era como su hermano, también pondría esas mismas caras estúpidas cada vez que algo le sorprendía. ¡Cht!... En cualquier caso era mejor que nada: si no había tal Kakarot, entonces tendrían un planeta con que obsequiar a Freezer, y si el tal Kakarot seguía vivo, habría un saiyan más entre sus filas. En caso de ese plan saliera mal, quien lo acabaría pagando sería Raditz, y eso tampoco sería la peor de las pérdidas. Su plan era sencillamente bueno y tenía que salir bien por fuerza.  
  
Para Nappa la idea de que por fin hubiese aparecido otro saiyan vivo después de tantos años, y que Vegeta se hubiese dado cuenta de lo que ese descubrimiento significaba, era muy alentadora. Los saiyan eran muy longevos, y lo bastante fuertes como para poder sobrevivir a las adversidades comunes, así que tal vez no estuviese todo tan perdido y en el futuro apareciesen más saiyans que hubiesen sobrevivido a los impulsos homicidas de Freezer. Su única queja era que prefería hubiese sido una mujer saiyan, porque de poco sirve que su pueblo se reagrupe de nuevo si todos son hombres y no hay descendientes. Era lo mismo que extinguirse poco a poco. De todas formas, aunque entendía que Raditz tuviera ese entusiasmo, sería mejor que se calmara un poco: en realidad no sabían qué iba a encontrarse.  
  
Por su parte Raditz tenía una sensación agridulce: si era cierto que Kakarot seguía vivo, se podía considerar afortunado, pues aunque los saiyans no eran dados a las muestras abiertas de afecto, lo cierto es que él tendría algo que sus dos compañeros no tenían, un familiar con quien luchar... y además de su mismo grado, no un par de pedantes miembros de la elite que le menosprecian por ser de clase baja. Era tan simple como que Kakarot llenaría ese vacío que había sufrido durante casi 30 años. Sin embargo aunque él se negara a creer lo contrario, lo cierto es que no era una certeza que su hermanito siguiera vivo, sino una posibilidad... y si fallaba en esa posibilidad, entonces su cabeza corría mucho peligro. Raditz tenía la incómoda certeza de que una de las razones por las que Vegeta le había enviado a él solo a buscar a su hermano, era porque si algo fallaba, sería él solo quien pagaría el error.  
  
Con estos y otros inquietantes pensamientos, se fue sumergiendo en un sueño que duraría casi seis meses y que, con algo de suerte, cambiaría su vida.  
  
  
  
Sin embargo ninguno de los tres podía ni siquiera imaginar lo que de verdad iba a encontrarse Raditz en la Tierra... y la forma en que eso les afectaría 

* * *

Notas 

(1) En realidad Tarles es un personaje creado solo para una de las películas que no se menciona por ningún otro lado. Sin embargo debido a su enorme parecido con el canon familiar de Goku, lo he querido introducir aquí como un familiar suyo, en este caso como un primo, licencia que me he tomado de los fics de Dragoness. En otros fics también aparece como familiar (hermano, tío) pero rechazo totalmente la idea de que sea hermano gemelo de Goku ya que, como he dicho, eso no se demuestra por ningún lado.  
  
(2) Que nadie se sorprenda, pero esa es la conclusión a la que he llegado después de ve la serie y el manga: los saiyans NO son como los humanos, a ellos les interesa más la lucha, y si no fuera así, entonces ¿por qué Goku no prestó ninguna atención a ninguna chica en toda su adolescencia? ¡Ni siquiera entendía por qué Chichi quería estar con él! En cuanto a Vegeta se puso _muy_ nervioso cuando Bulma le comentó que aunque la encontrara muy atractiva, no la hiciera "nada raro" Si Vegeta se puso tan mojigato, es que no tenía ninguna experiencia al respecto ni de lo que significa tratar con mujeres.  
  
(3) En la película se ve claramente que Bardock no sabía el nombre de su hijo, pero Raditz sí: es factible entonces que a Goku el nombre saiyan se lo pusiera su madre.  
  
(4) Me refiero a la famosa "atadura" de los fics en inglés. No creo que sea tan exagerada como algunos fics cuentan, pero si que hay cierta empatía entre individuos cercanos (también ocurre en algunos humanos): en la serie se puede ver cómo Goku sitió la muerte de Krilín y de Muten la primera vez que murieron aun sin saber nada de lo que ocurría. Y en el manga también se ve que cuando Vegeta muere al enfrentarse a Boo, se despide de su familia, y Bulma sabe que "algo malo" le ha pasado. Por eso afirmo en este fic que Raditz sabía que algo había pasado con su padre y su mundo.  
  
(5) Me refiero a los Woolongs, es decir todos esos animales antropomorfos de la serie, como Oolong, Puar o el Rey


	6. Epílogo Desesperación

_**Epílogo**_

**"Desesperación"**

_"Somos un pueblo maldito, siempre antepondremos nuestros deseos e ideales personales por encima de los de nuestra gente. Siempre lucharemos por aquello que no nos beneficia, aunque creamos lo contrario… Y mientras que los Saiyans no nos demos cuenta de ello, estaremos abocados a nuestra perdición. Pero de eso nunca llegamos a darnos cuenta._

_Somos un pueblo maldito por nuestra propia mano"_

* * *

Seis meses más tarde de su partida del planeta Freezer Nº-38, y tras un largo viaje sin contratiempos, la cápsula de Raditz entró en el Sistema Solar de la Tierra sin haber sufrido ningún problema en su largo viaje. Se acercó al único sol del sistema y giró en torno suyo haciendo que la luz y el calor de la cápsula aumentaran; eso, junto con la disipación de los efectos del gas de hibernación en el interior de la cápsula, provocó que su único tripulante fuera despertándose de su largo sueño. En general Raditz nunca hacía viajes tan largos, y se sentía bastante atontado y entumecido, pero la luz y el calor de aquel sol amarillo lograron espabilarle lo suficiente como para que poco a poco fuera tomando conciencia de dónde se encontraba y hacia dónde iba.

Se restregó los ojos con los dedos y se asomó al ventanuco circular de la compuerta de la cápsula mientras revisaba los informes de navegación.

-...Cinco meses y medio. –murmuró con la voz ronca por efecto de la hibernación–He llegado casi dos semanas antes de lo previsto.-

Entonces se fijó en el planeta que comenzaba a aparecer ante él: era pequeño, con una todavía más pequeña luna blanca, y parecía una esfera azul oscuro veteada de blanco con algunas manchas rojizas, como una extraña joya de aguamarina. Era evidente que la superficie azul eran grandes extensiones de agua y que las manchas blancas eran nubes y los polos congelados típicos de los planetas de cierto tamaño e inclinación en su eje. Raditz miró el planeta con atención, y entonces esbozó una sonrisa jocosa.

-¿Eso es la Tierra?- rió- Sus habitantes debían ser idiotas... ¡Llamaron "Tierra" a un planeta prácticamente cubierto de agua!-

Entonces reparó en algo que al principio le pasó desapercibido: en la cara oscura del planeta, donde en ese momento era de noche, vio cierta cantidad de manchas luminosas de diversos tamaños. Las luces que salían de allí eran blanco-amarillentas y demasiado uniformes como para tratarse de tan solo un fenómeno natural propio del planeta. No, Raditz sabía también por experiencia que eso solo podía ser una cosa...

-¿Luces?, ¿¡eso son luces de ciudades!?-exclamó sorprendido- ...Entonces, ¿¡es que Kakarot no cumplió su misión!? ¿¡Qué ha pasado aquí!?-

Pero aún tenía que esperar a aterrizar en el planeta para averiguarlo, pero de entrada Raditz tuvo ya la incómoda sensación de que lo que iba a encontrarse, no lo gustaría.

Poco más tarde su cápsula empezó a entrar en la atmósfera del planeta con un ángulo tal vez demasiado perpendicular que le conducía derecho a una región bordeada de montañas en el hemisferio sur. Al hacerlo el exterior de la cápsula se calentó sobremanera por efecto de la fricción atmosférica, pero eso no preocupó al saiyan de largos cabellos: por lo que había leído en el informe de ese planeta y lo que en ese momento leía en los paneles de la cápsula, su gravedad apenas llegaba a 1G, la aceleración de gravedad era 9'8m/s2, y la densidad de su atmósfera también era de 1A. Esas cápsulas estaban preparadas para soportar condiciones mucho peores, aquello no era nada. 

Finalmente la cápsula sobrevoló una amplia llanura cubierta de hierba y fue aterrizar, con la habitual violencia, en medio de esta produciendo un amplio cráter debido a la blandura del terreno

Llevo unos instantes que el exterior de la cápsula se enfriara lo suficiente para despresurizarse, una vez que lo hizo, la compuerta de la pequeña nave, soltó un resoplido y el aire del interior, ya viciado después de tanto tiempo, siseó al salir al exterior. Raditz se incorporó del asiento, y ayudándose con las manos, salió al exterior. Al hacerlo, oyó algo parecido a una voz entrecortada que debía de proceder de lo alto del cráter donde se hallaba hundida la cápsula, un cráter formado por tierra bastante permeable, al parecer. Raditz no tenía ningún interés en averiguar qué tipo de suelo era ese y alzó en vuelo suavemente hacia el origen de esos balbuceos.

Ahí estaba, un habitante de ese planeta, una de esas burdas copias de saiyan: un varón, bajito, de hirsuto pelo facial y formas fofas. Además de eso, se cubría la cabeza con un sombrero de fibras vegetales y exhalaba dos penetrantes y desagradables olores que no podían pasar desapercibidos al agudo olfato de saiyan que Raditz tenía. Uno de ellos era el acre olor de algún tipo de gas que surgía de la boca del terrestre (¿acaso esa "gente" respiraba humo?) Y el otro, también acre pero de origen químico, surgía de una especie de bastón que llevaba en la mano. Inmediatamente Raditz reconoció ese instrumento como algún tipo de arma que funcionaba gracias a algún proceso químico. Nada importante…

El individuo, un tranquilo granjero que se dedicaba a la cría de ñandúes domésticos de la variedad rosada, había tenido la desgraciada idea de coger su furgoneta "Chevrolet" e ir a ver qué era ese objeto que había caído del cielo en sus tierras, y ahora se encontraba retrocediendo intimidado por un alienígena de aspecto humano y casi dos metros de altura que le contemplaba con una mezcla de desprecio y diversión.

Raditz se llevó la mano al scouter que rápidamente examinó la fuerza del granjero.

-…Así que los habitantes de este planeta, efectivamente siguen vivos- exclamó para si con disgusto- ¿Qué ha sido de mi hermano??-bramó como si se lo preguntara al humanillo mal-oliente.

-¡A… atrás!- contestó este sin saber qué decir, hacer o de qué hablaba aquel hombretón melenudo- ¡Como te acerques más, disparo!-amenazó sabedor que ese tipo no pretendía nada bueno.

-…Fuerza de Combate, 5 Unidades.- dijo con tranquilidad y cierta sorna en la lengua estándar cuando oyó al indígena- No eres rival para mí.-

-¡A…atrás!- exclamó el hombrecillo de nuevo apuntándole con su escopeta-… ¡Si sigues avanzando, te advierto que disparo!-

- ¿Ah, sí? Acabaré contigo en un momento.- contestó Raditz con calma mientras caminaba hacia él, habiendo entendido perfectamente que le había dicho el humano.

El granjero, viéndose acorralado y seguro de que ese alienígena pensaba matarlo, disparo su escopeta a la desesperada y a quemarropa. Inevitablemente, la bala salió disparada en la dirección correcta, pero Raditz no tuvo ningún problema en cogerla al vuelo con la mano; ese proyectil ni siquiera alcanzaba la velocidad del sonido y no era ningún problema para él, pero sí producía un desagradable olor de lo que se conoce como pólvora quemada. El granjero apenas tuvo tiempo de darse cuenta que el alto alienígeno de larga cabellera negra, había conseguido capturar la bala al vuelo y ahora retrocedía totalmente atemorizado y consciente de que cualquier defensa que pudiera tener, no serviría para nada. Raditz jugueteó con la bala entre los dedos y a continuación, la mandó despedida hacia la criatura que se había atrevido a atacarle, con unos resultados aún más espectaculares que lo que se supone que debía haber sucedido en un primer momento: la bala impactó y atravesó el cuerpo del humano y luego ambos se estrellaron contra el radiador del "Chevrolet", destrozándolo.

Raditz contemplo los resultados de su pequeño gesto.

-¡Qué débiles son las criaturas de este planeta!- exclamó para sí con cierto deje divertido.

Pero enseguida sus pensamientos se dirigieron a asuntos más importantes que ponerse a jugar con esa "gente" De hecho, eso resultaba un recordatorio en si mismo de lo que había venido a hacer allí. La alarma de su scouter sonó de repente como si fuera una prolongación de esos pensamientos.

-…Mi scouter detecta una fuerza de 320 Unidades a unos 4'5 Km de aquí en aquella dirección.- exclamó para sí sorprendido por la rapidez de los acontecimientos- ¡Tiene que ser él!, ¡Tiene que ser Kakarot!-

Y diciendo esto, alzó el vuelo en esa dirección como propulsado por un resorte, pero sin alcanzar su velocidad máxima todavía: tantos meses anquilosado dentro de una cápsula siempre pasaban factura de una forma u otra. Por el camino, creyendo que ya se encontraba sobre la pista, fue repasando el plan que había trazado con Vegeta, pero también rumió numerosos interrogantes que se le habían empezado a plantear desde el instante que vio luces en la cara oscura del planeta, y que en ese momento el humanillo que acababa de eliminar le habían confirmado. Es más, una ciudad en perfectas condiciones construida por los seres de aquel mundo, se alzó bajo sus pies al dirigirse volando en la dirección que le indicaba su scouter. No había duda, estaba confirmado: Su hermano no había completado la misión. ¿Por qué?

Para Piccolo, el Rey Demonio de la Tierra, Reverso-Oscuro (valga el dicho) del Kami de la Tierra… y nameckiano exiliado sin saberlo nunca, no se encontraba en su mejor momento. Habían pasado ya 5 años desde que su, así parecía ser, Némesis le había derrotado en el Gran Torneo de Artes Marciales, y en esos cinco años, aún no se había sentido totalmente seguro de su poder para hacerle frente a esa situación y cambiarla, a ser posible para siempre. Habían sido cinco largos años de soledad y entrenamiento, luchando contra la desgracia de su propia identidad, y viviendo en un paraje solitario que alternaba las rocas con grandes superficies de llanura. Por alguna razón que Piccolo aún no había llegado a comprender, le agradaban ese tipo de paisajes. Pero el aura que sintió de repente no tenía nada de agradable.

-¿¡QUÉ!?- exclamó girándose con una mezcla de estupor y miedo- ¿¿De quién es ese aura tan poderosa??- miró al cielo, en dirección a donde emanaba ese poder- … ¿Será Son Goku?- añadió sin creérselo, realmente.

Fue un instante, increíblemente largo a su parecer, pero muy breve en tiempo real. Una corriente de aire producida por el impacto de aquella tremenda aura, precedió la llegada de su dueño, y casi inmediatamente después, Piccolo se encontró ante el poderos ser dueño de ese aura, quien aterrizaba suavemente a poca distancia suya sobre un pie: Piccolo fue incapaz de reaccionar con racionalidad a causa del miedo. También la sorpresa impactó en él al descubrir que no era Goku, sino un individuo de aspecto humano –tal vez demasiado desarrollado raro para serlo- y gran envergadura que vestía una extraña armadura y llevaba un monóculo verde en el ojo izquierdo. Piccolo nunca había esperado que el dueño de semejante energía fuese así, pero su sola presencia bastaba para intimidarlo como nunca antes nadie lo había hecho.

Por su parte, Raditz se encontró con un notable chasco. Él había esperado que el dueño de las 320 Unidades, fuese Kakarot que era lo más normal, y en cambio se encontró con una desagradable criatura verde cuyos brazos, y aspecto físico en general, recordaban a algún tipo de vegetal, pero que iba vestido con unas simples, aunque pomposas ropas, y una capa blanca con hombreras prominentes. Lo curioso del caso es que no se parecía a ninguna de las criaturas que se describían en el informe que encontró, y también era demasiado fuerte.

-¡Cht!…Una falsa alarma.- gruñó con disgusto sin dirigirse a nadie en particular.

Piccolo, sin embargo, se vio alentado ante la confusión del recién llegado, además, no estaba dispuesto a que ese tipo ni nadie más, tomara sin cuidado al Rey de los Demonios.

-¿¡Quién eres tú, extranjero!? ¿¡Qué has venido a hacer aquí!?- exigió saber imperiosamente, sabiendo de algún modo que Raditz no era alguien de… la Tierra.

Fue entonces cuando Raditz pareció darse cuenta de que se estaba dirigiendo a él, o mejor dicho, le ordenaba darle explicaciones. Aquella idea le hizo gracia, y sonrió divertido: un bicho verde de un planeta perdido en el universo le daba órdenes a él; la sola idea de que alguien así pretendiera ponerse a la altura de Vegeta o incluso Freezer, daba risa.

-De ti no quiero nada- contestó con tranquilidad.

-¡Entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?! ¿¡Acaso quieres morir!?-añadió casi de inmediato.

Despreocupadamente, presionó el botón de su scouter y examinó la fuerza del bicho verde que hablaba y le amenazaba como si fuera alguien. De todas formas...

-Hmm. Tienes buena planta, pareces fuerte.-

El scouter de lente verde evaluó rápidamente la capacidad de combate de Piccolo; a Raditz no le costó mucho sacar sus conclusiones.

-¡Vaya! ¡Tienes un nivel bastante alto! 322 Unidades ¡No esperaba encontrarme con algo así!-exclamó genuinamente sorprendido- Pero sigues sin ser rival para mi.- se apresuró a añadir.

Para Piccolo eso ya fue el colmo.

-¿¡Qué dices!? ¿¿Acaso no saber quién soy yo??- bramó furioso por ser tomado tan a la ligera. ÉL era el Rey de los Demonios, y ese melenudo tipo era… ¿Quién era?

-¿Debería importarme?-contestó el saiyan despreocupadamente. Ese bicho verde ni siquiera se podía comparar con algunos de sus "compañeros" del ejército de Freezer.

El Rey de los Demonios supo que tampoco era tan sencillo enfrentarse a ese desconocido: podía sentir el enorme poder de aquel extraño, y también sabía que ese mismo extraño era consciente de la enorme diferencia que había entre ellos dos. Aún así, su brazo se hinchó desagradablemente al concentrar una oleada de energía en la mano, y esta salió disparada como un rayo de luz dorada hacia el tipo que le amenazaba.

Raditz ni siquiera se molestó en esquivarlo, recibió el golpe de lleno sin notar nada, tan solo su larga y frondosa melena se vio sacudida por la onda expansiva. ¿Acaso la "gente" de ese planeta siempre a atacaba de esa forma, a bocajarro? ¡Menuda técnica estúpida! 

Pero Piccolo tuvo otra sensación distinta, sabedor que el golpe le había alcanzado de frente y esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción… hasta que la humareda empezó a disiparse y una figura comenzó a aparecer entre el polvo.

El saiyan se sacudió la arena de la cara con gesto despreocupado.

-¿Eso es todo? Lo único que has hecho es levantar una polvareda.-anunció con desprecio.

Piccolo sufrió un ataque de pánico cuando se dio cuenta que nada había pasado. Ese ataque suyo habría bastado para herir incluso a alguien como Goku.

-¿Es mi turno ahora?-bromeó el desconocido alzando una mano- Te mostraré cómo se hace.-

Una luz de brillante color carmesí empezó a formarse en la palma de su mano, Piccolo se sacudió aterrorizado consciente de que podía encontrarse en sus últimos instantes de vida.

Pero el destino jugó a su favor, y súbitamente el melenudo extraño perdió todo el interés en él cuando sonó una alarma de su aparato del ojo.

-¿Cómo? ¿Hay una nuevo poder aquí?- exclamó el saiyan, y como disparado por un pistón, alzó el vuelo hacia arriba. Piccolo estaba estupefacto, el desconocido había perdido de repente todo su interés en él.

Raditz permaneció suspendido en el aire mientras evaluaba lo que el scouter le indicaba.

-Sí, es un poder muy grande. Se encuentra a unos 12909… Hacia el Ecuador del planeta.-inspiró profundamente. ¡Es muy grande! ¡Tiene que ser Kakarot!-

Y diciendo esto, salió volando en la dirección indicada dejando atrás a un derrumbado, confundido y tembloroso Piccolo.

Visto el fallo inicial, la segunda fuerza tenía que ser Kakarot por obligación. Raditz repasó mentalmente toda la información que tenía sobre la Tierra, y pudo comprobar cómo el clima cambiaba según las regiones que atravesaba en su vuelo, y también la población que para su disgusto y sorpresa, no había desaparecido, encaja en la información que tenía, así que ese segundo poder tenía que ser Kakarot. Entones, ¿cómo se explicaba lo del bicho verde que le había amenazado?, ¿Tendría que ver con el fracaso de su hermano?

-¿Qué ha pasado, Kakarot? ¿¿Te has olvidado de nosotros?? ¿¿Has olvidado quién eres??- bramó mientras atravesaba sin problemas una tormenta.

En ese momento se adentró en una de las enormes masas de agua que cubrían el planeta. Después de tantos meses, sintió sed, pero sabía que esa agua era salada y la ignoró; la alarma del scouter sonó de nuevo indicándole que su objetivo se adentraba en ese mar a gran velocidad: esta vez ya estaba sobre la pista, solo era cuestión de seguirla.

***

Mientras que para Piccolo aquellos cinco años posteriores a su derrota habían sido muy duros, para Son Goku habían sido muy placidos. Se había casado con la hija del Rey Ox poco después de vencer a Piccolo, y un año después había nacido su primer hijo, un niño tranquilo y tímido que, según el mismo, aspiraba a convertirse en un científico famoso, pero que había heredado algunos de los peculiares rasgos de su padre, como su encrespado pelo negro y su larga y peluda cola de color castaño. Nadie lo sabía todavía, pero aquel niño, de nombre Son Gohan, era alguien muy especial.

Son Goku aprovechando que ese día, un 12 de Octubre, era fiesta en gran parte del globo, había tenido la idea de ir a visitar a los viejos amigos después de tantos años, y que de paso, conocieran al producto de su matrimonio. Esa visita incluía a Krilín, Kame-Shenin, la tortuga de mar, y tal vez alguien más de los que solían pulular por la "Kame House", que en este caso resultó tratarse de Bulma. Todos ellos habían reaccionado, como era de esperar, con sorpresa y alegría, y habían charlado animosamente sobre las sorpresas que Goku había tenido para ellos… incluyendo una extraña conversación acerca de la Luna llena que el saiyan terrícola no alcanzaba a comprender, y que tomó como otra de las muchas rarezas de su ecléctico grupo de amigos.

Así fue hasta que sintió aproximarse aquella fuerza enorme y amenazadora que le puso en guardia.

Instantes después Goku, Krilín, Gohan, Bulma, Mutenroshi y la Tortuga vieron llegar a su dueño.

Era un tipo de aspecto entre extraño y espectacular, y de alguna forma, familiar. Debía ser tan alto como Piccolo (*), o tal vez algo más. Aparentaba entre los 30 y 40 años de edad, estaba muy desarrollado físicamente, y sus rasos eran afilados, con grandes y penetrantes ojos negros, aunque no tanto amplios como los de Goku; su piel era también clara, aunque se veía morena por la acción del sol y extrañamente al igual que Goku, no tenía ni rastro de vello facial. Pero lo más espectacular era su cabellera que surgía como crestas negras a lo largo de su cabeza cayendo en todo su volumen hacia atrás, con una longitud que alcanzaba las corvas de las piernas: en su conjunto resultaba muy similar a los tocados de plumas de los jefes indios de algunas tribus de Norte América, pero de color negro azabache. Y no era solo eso: apenas iba vestido con una especie de armadura negro carbón de diseño que cubría todo su tronco, así como los antebrazos y espinillas; los únicos adornos eran las piezas más extremas de color rojo teja, así como unas bandas rojas en su brazo y pierna izquierdos. Rompiendo el conjunto, llevaba una especie de cinturón peludo bastante hortera.

Ninguno de ellos había visto nunca nadie parecido, tan extraño y a la vez tan familiar, y Bulma, conocedora como era ella de todos los adelantos tecnológicos, no sabía nada de una armadura como esa, o de esa especie de radar que el recién llegado llevaba en el ojo.

Pero no era solo su aspecto, también resultaba ser tremendamente amenazador, incluso el propio Son Goku se sentía intimidado por el desconocido.

Por su parte, Raditz se dedicó a escasear con la mirada a los allí congregados: un humano de pequeño tamaño, que aunque musculoso, tenía aspecto ridículo; un anciano que cubría sus ojos con unas lentes oscuras (¿Alguna clase de scouter o solo una moda?), una mujer humana de, tenía que reconocerlo, cierta belleza, pero de aspecto enclenque y desagradables ojos y pelo claros. Y por último el objeto de su búsqueda, Kakarot.

Raditz sonrió; pese a la confusión reinante en él, se alegró de encontrarse finalmente con su hermano. Era la primera vez en más de 20 años que veía a otro saiyan, uno que era de su propia sangre y se alegró por ello. Por fin se podía despedir de tener que convivir siempre con Vegeta y Nappa, por fin podía despedirse de tener que sufrir siempre en silencio el horror de ser un esclavo de Freezer.

-¡Hola!-saludó con naturalidad. No sabía muy bien qué decirle a Kakarot para romper el hielo, no lo había pensado, y aunque lo hubiese hecho, estaba demasiado abrumado -¿Qué? ¿A que no te acuerdas de mi?-

Son Goku, y todos los demás, que habían esperado una reacción muy diferente, dieron un bote. ¿Quién era ese tipo que hablaba a –aparentemente- Goku con tanta familiaridad? Además, tenía un acento extraño: se le entendía bien, pero su forma de hablar recordaba al alemán o alguna otra lengua de tono grave.

-¿Eh??-exclamó este confundido.

-Te he reconocido en seguida, Kakarot. –añadió con la misma naturalidad- No has cambiado nada... – inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado-¿Sabes que eres igualito que Ojaji?-

Eso era cierto, Kakarot no podía guardar ningún recuerdo firme de su padre, y él merecía saberlo.

-¿¿Cómo??- exclamó de nuevo Goku más confundido que otra cosa. Ese tipo le hablaba como si le conociera… desde la cuna, y le había dicho que se parecía a su padre.

Raditz oyó cómo Vegeta le reprochaba su actitud desde el scouter. Era cierto, los saludos ya habían sido bastantes, y aún había muchas cosas que hacer y aclarar, empezando por…

-Dime, Kakarot. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo es que los habitantes de este planeta siguen vivos? –preguntó de repente en tono serio- ¿Cómo es que estás con esos… terrestres?-

Aquello lo cambió todo.

***

La conversación que comenzó con un saludo inocente, se fue convirtiendo en una revelación maldita para ambos hermanos. Después de toda una vida, desde que Son Goku podía recordar, el misterio de su origen fue revelado para su propio horror por el amenazador desconocido: él no era humano (aunque esa no era una revelación extraordinaria, ni para él mismo) sino un alienígena, un miembro de un pueblo belicoso, cruel y arrogante que se dedicaba a exterminar sin escrúpulos a los habitantes de otros mundos del universo, que veía a otras criaturas como inferiores e indignas de vivir si no era para ser sojuzgadas y conquistadas, y que él había llegado a la Tierra a causa de esa genocida política puesto que había sido programado y enviado allí por su pueblo para exterminar a los que ahora eran sus amigos y protegidos. No podía negarlo, era la verdad: aquel extraño hombre de poblada melena negra que clamaba ser su hermano mayor, _tenía cola_, una cola larga y de pelo castaño (el cinturón hortera) con la que se había deshecho de Krilín cuando este le había llamado borracho y pedido que se fuera con la música a otra parte, una cola que era idéntica a la que él una vez tuvo. No podía ser de otra forma porque el propio Mutheroshi, uno de los pocos que conocía personalmente al Viejo Son Gohan, le había revelado cómo su "abuelo" le había hallado y cuidado, cómo era en esos primeros días, y qué ocurrió para que su destino cambiase. Un solo y efectivo golpe en la cabeza, bastó para ello.

Son Goku no pudo mas que odiar saber quién era.

Raditz también sufrió los efectos de aquella revelación maldita. Poco a poco vio como todas las esperanzas que había albergado desde que hiciera el descubrimiento de que Kakarot seguía vivo, se iban convirtiendo en polvo. Kakarot no era, ya no era el saiyan con quien el jugueteó de pequeño antes de que lo metieran en las cámaras de evaluación, antes de que la madre de ambos muriera víctima de las heridas causadas en aquel ataque sorpresa, antes de la destrucción de su mundo. Kakarot había olvidado su programación y sus recuerdos implantados en su mente gracias a un maldito golpe en la cabeza; Kakarot había olvidado su verdadero origen y su verdadera identidad, y ahora convivía con aquellos seres como si fueran sus iguales, se sentía tan unido a ellos que _se había deshecho de su cola, _ni siquiera sabía que gracias a ella _podía transformarse_. Y lo peor de todo, es que no le importaba para nada su pueblo, no le importaba saber que él era uno de los 4 últimos saiyans vivos existentes que quedaban desde que Freezer se cansara de ellos, no le importaba que estuvieran malditos.

Raditz sabía que no le había dicho la verdad a su hermano, no le había dicho _toda_ la verdad al menos. Había seguido las instrucciones de Vegeta, le había contado a su hermano Kakarot que su mundo natal y su pueblo habían desaparecido por culpa de un meteorito, le había contado que ellos viajaban por el espacio buscando planetas que purgar para ganar dinero, le había contado que había venido a buscarle porque se acordó de él cuando encontraron un planeta particularmente difícil de purgar.

Pero en ningún momento le había hablado de Freezer, en ningún momento le hablo de la terrible esclavitud que representaba para un saiyan ser esclavo de Freezer, de sufrir en silencio la humillación y el exilio de obedecer y trabajar para ese maniático que disfrutaba destruyendo mundos solo porque sí. 

Y no lo había hecho porque no podía: Freezer los estaría escuchando, espiando, monitorizando, como siempre hacía con sus tropas. No podía permitirse descubrir que los saiyans conspiraban en su contra, no podía permitirse que Freezer o cualquiera de sus soldados (fieles o no) supiera que él había hecho ese largo viaje a sus espaldas solo con el propósito de reclutar al último de los saiyans supervivientes con el fin de unificar fuerzas en su contra. Si Freezer oía como Raditz le revelaba todo aquello a su hermano, podía estar seguro que lo último que vería en la vida sería un resplandor púrpura acercándose a él implacablemente. ¡Y entonces todo por lo que los saiyans y él mismo habían luchado durante casi 30 años, no habría servido para nada!

Odiaba tener que mentir a Kakarot de esa forma, pero no podía hacer otra cosa.

Y descubrió con horror que dijera lo que dijese, a Kakarot no le importaba su pueblo para nada. Y que encima, Kakarot era un héroe local.

¿Justicia?, ¿Kakarot luchó por la justicia de los habitantes de ese planeta? ¿Por su bien-estar? ¿Cómo podía ser tan sumamente hipócrita que no podía comprender la desagracia de su pueblo? ¿Cómo podía luchar por esas sub-criaturas a sabiendas de lo que había ocurrido con su gente?

Raditz bramó acerca de su orgullo de saiyan, de su ansia guerrera intentando despertar en Kakarot su verdadera naturaleza, de que Kakarot encontrase de nuevo su deseo por la lucha y su orgullo de saiyany el dolor por su pueblo perdido.

-¡¡¡Tú no eres mi hermano!!! ¡¡¡No puedo aceptar que alguien como tú lo sea!!! ¡¡¡¡Jamás me uniré a un atajo de asesinos como vosotros!!!-bramó indignado Kakarot cuando oyó las ideas que su hermano defendía.

Raditz supo que Kakarot hablaba en serio, para él era más importante los terrestres que cualquier otra cosa. Pero no podía permitirse que Kakarot ignorara el legado de su identidad, tenía que obligarle a unirse a ellos. A través de su scouter podía oír cómo Vegeta y Nappa gruñían indignados por lo inesperado de los acontecimientos y por cómo se estaban desarrollando los hechos.

Había que hacer algo _ya._

En la isla donde se encontraban, había alguien más: un animal marino provisto de una concha de escamas… y un niño. Al principio no se había fijado en él, era tan pequeño que había permanecido escondido a sus ojos, pero rápidamente había captado su atención: a pesar de sus ridículas ropas, el crío tenía el pelo negro y encrespado; sus ojos eran grandes, negros y penetrantes, y también tenía una cola. Después de más de 20 años, no solo era la primera vez que veía a otro saiyan, sino que además, veía a un _niño saiyan_. Tenía que ser hijo de Kakarot, no podía ser de otra forma, y tal vez la humana de ojos y pelo claros que le abrazaba tan protectora mente, fuese su madre. Era un descubrimiento interesante, los habitantes de ese planeta podían cruzarse con los saiyans, una posibilidad casi inexistente. Raditz lo encontró asombroso, pero a la vez repugnante: un crío medio saiyan resultado del cruce de uno de los suyos con una mujer terrestre era algo aborrecible. Y como de costumbre, hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió, un plan efectivo y sucio, pero su mejor y única baza.

-Dime Kakarot- dijo en tono casual y calmo con el que había estado explicándole las cosas a su hermano- ¿Ese crío de allí es tu hijo?... No puedes negarlo, tiene cola-

La reacción de Kakarot fue elocuente por si misma, y Raditz tomó su decisión sin contemplaciones: fue a capturar a su sobrino de apenas cuatro años de edad y así usarlo como rehén o tal vez algo peor. Por supuesto Son Goku trató de evitarlo, pero calló derrumbado al suelo de un certero rodillazo de su hermano.

-Me llevaré como rehén a tu hijo, y te lo devolveré cuando vuelva mañana a esta misma hora y encuentre los cuerpos de 100 terrestres que tú hayas matado, así probarás tu fidelidad a nosotros. Si no lo haces, tu hijo pagará las consecuencias. –Gohan se retorció en brazos de su tío que le miró con cierto interés- …Este niño es también mi sobrino, y no quisiera tener que hacerle daño. Si yo estuviera en tu lugar, no dudaría entre mi hijo y los seres de este planeta.-declaró, pero Son Goku no le hizo caso.

***

Raditz había esperado que su tajante plan surgiera efecto, como saiyan, como verdadero saiyan, Kakarot antepondría el bienestar de su hijo saiyan antes que el de los terrestres, y así se llevó consigo a su sobrino volando a gran velocidad, pero sin llegar a su límite, y se dirigió de vuelta al lugar donde había caído su cápsula, en el hemisferio sur del planeta. 

Una vez allí, el niño no tardó en demostrar que no era enteramente saiyan: sus ojos y pelo podían ser negros, sus cabellos encrespados, y podía tener una cola que le otorgase la facultad de transformarse con la Luna llena, pero el niño no dejaba de llorar y de llamar a su padre. Raditz intentó hacerle callar razonando con su sobrino que era un saiyan, y los saiyans no lloran porque son muy valientes, pero los llantos del crío no cesaron y al final optó por una medida drástica encerrándole en el interior de su cápsula. Allí se acabaría por callar, o al menos él no le oiría mientras comía algo, que después de 6 meses, le estaba haciendo falta.

¿Qué clase de crío saiyan podía tener todos sus atributos físicos de un verdadero saiyan y comportarse como un simple cobarde llorón?

Pero todos los planes de Raditz no dieron el resultado que esperaban: para empezar Kakarot no intentó probar la fidelidad a su pueblo, su hermano _vino acompañado del bicho verde_ a recuperar a su hijo y estaba dispuesto a luchar contra él a pesar de la enorme diferencia de poder entre ambos y el bicho verde. Eso dejó claro de una vez que ya no podía contar con Kakarot, que el niño saiyan al que su madre había dado nombre y se había salvado de la muerte por un golpe del destino, había dejado de existir para convertirse en uno más de las criaturas que poblaban ese mundo. Que todas las aspiraciones que él tenía, suyas personales y del plan de su príncipe, habían desaparecido para siempre.

Kakarot era un traidor, no solo por desobedecer a su hermano y negarse a purgar ese mundo o cualquier otro con tal de ganar dinero, eso era lo de menos, tan solo órdenes de Freezer; incluso haber tenido descendencia con una mujer terrestre era justificable dadas las circunstancias. No, Kakarot era un traidor porque para él su pueblo no importaba nada, porque no le importaba el sufrimiento y el horror de los últimos representantes vivos de su gente, por renegar de su pueblo y por preferir a unas pseudo-saiyans como esos antes que a los verdaderos saiyans.

Anteponer la fidelidad y el honor de un guerrero de esa forma a los de su gente, su pueblo, no tenía cabida para Raditz ni para ninguno de sus dos compañeros. Kakarot debería morir ajusticiado por su deshonra y su traición a su pueblo. Así lo creyó Raditz, así lo creyó Nappa, y así lo creyó el Príncipe Vegeta.

Kakarot no tenía cabida entre ellos, él nunca comprendería la esclavitud de Freezer, él era una vergüenza para su hermano y para el resto de los suyos.

¿Acaso su padre, Bardock, había sabido todo esto de alguna forma y por eso nunca quiso saber nada de su hijo pequeño?

…Tal vez, pero todavía se podía hacer algo con el crío híbrido

Ambos hermanos se enfrentaron a muerte en un reñido combate: Raditz era superior a sus dos oponentes, sin embargo Kakarot y ¿Piccolo se llamaba el bicho verde? , tenían muchas habilidades escondidas, podían modificar su fuerza de combate, conocían técnicas para concentrarla y manipularla en puntos concretos, y Kakarot también conocía los puntos débiles de un saiyans: allí el scouter demostró ser un cacharro inútil. Raditz se encontró con que sus dos adversarios estaban empezando a resultar más un problema que una molestia, la interesante lucha por la que había aspirado antes de viajar a aquel planeta, efectivamente estaba ocurriendo… Pero él no la estaba disfrutando: ya no sabía a qué clase de seres se estaba enfrentando a ciencia cierta, podían hacer cosas que no había visto hacer nunca, sabían como combatirle y además, el propio Raditz se estaba jugando mucho pues debería matar a uno de los últimos saiyans vivos, así como luego justificarse ante Freezer. Debía de hacerlo, aunque incluso Kakarot le perdonase la vida cuando le agarró por el rabo.

Y las cosas habrían seguido así si no fuera porque de repente todos descubrieron que el híbrido de humano y saiyan poseía una fuerza descomunal, tanta que logró romperle el esternón y un par de costillas de un solo y certero cabezazo producido por un explosivo ataque de rabia.

Ahora sí que podía despedirse no solo de Kakarot, sino de su hijo: efectivamente el niño híbrido también tenía sangre de saiyan y sabía cómo luchar, tenía un gran potencial, el suficiente como para ser un abominable peligro… Tal vez lo pudiera ser para Freezer, pero también para el resto de los saiyans. También debería acabar con él.

Tantas esperanzas, para nada…

Fue entonces cuando el combate dio un nuevo giro producto de aquel ataque desesperado, algo que lo conduzco al peor de todos los resultados: Kakarot aceptó sacrificarse para acabar con su hermano debilitado tras el ataque del niño híbrido, y ambos hermanos fueron heridos de muerte por una de las extrañas técnicas del bicho verde, el tal Piccolo. Ambos fueron atravesados de parte a parte a través del pecho, y cayeron al suelo jadeando el aliento de muerte. Son Goku estaba feliz, había conseguido detener a Raditz, y sabía que ese no era su último día. Todo había acabado ya. Raditz, por el contrario, obtuvo uno de los peores resultados, uno que ni siquiera había imaginado: hasta entonces lo peor que podía haber pasado era que Freezer reprendiera a su escuadrón de saiyans, o incluso él mismo, por hacer incursiones a sus espaldas, pero ahora…

-¡Idiota! ¡Son Goku resucitará en unos días!-

-¿¿¡Qué!??- exclamó Raditz en su aliento de muerte.

Piccolo, confiado, le explicó el secreto de las Bolas de Dragón, el secreto para conseguir cualquier deseo. Y aquello lo cambió todo:

_"Los saiyans no estamos perdidos, aún podemos recuperar nuestro orgullo de guerreros y nuestras vidas…"_

Vegeta y Nappa se habían enterado de todo, y aunque el príncipe saiyan gritaba y despotricaba a través del scouter, no pasó por alto el descubrimiento casual de Raditz.

_"Ese tonto siempre se ha enterado de cosas interesantes"_ pensó. Era cierto, Raditz había hecho un último e increíble descubrimiento.

Los dos últimos saiyans vendrán a este planeta y resucitarán a su compañero caído, lo purgarán e irán a por Freezer. Emplearán las Bolas de Dragón en recuperar a los saiyans que realmente lo merecen y harían pagar a Freezer todo lo que les había hecho.

Era un pensamiento alentador después de todo… Raditz rió con una mezcla de venganza y futuras esperanzas disfrutando de cómo el bicho verde y su hermano también descubrían que su sacrificio no había servido de nada. Raditz rió con una mezcla de orgullo y ansia de revanchismo asegurada mientras comenzaba a ahogarse en su propia sangre.

-¡¡Cállate!!- bramó Piccolo alzando la mano que aún le quedaba- ¿¡¡¡No te han dicho nunca que hablas demasiado!!??-

Esa mano de cuatro dedos fue lo último que Raditz vio en su vida.

Las esperanzas de Raditz eran inexistentes: Nappa sí pensó en resucitarle, el saiyan de bajo rango lo merecía después de todo lo que había hecho después de tantos años y también ahora. Pero Vegeta le disuadió de hacerlo, así como de su idea de recuperar a su pueblo engendrando hijos con mujeres de ese planeta. Vegeta aspiraba por el deseo definitivo para poder vengarse de Freezer y hacerle pagar todo lo que les había hecho.

-Esos super-saiyans se volverían en nuestra contra.- predijo Vegeta divertido por la idea de que un niño medio-saiyan pudiese llegar a la categoría de "Super" tal y como Nappa había sugerido. –La solución es exterminar a todos los humanos.-

A Vegeta le asustaba que esas criaturas pudiesen ponerse en contra de ellos, ya tenían bastante con Freezer. Además, como ya había pensado en un principio, seguían necesitando una buena excusa para justificar sus viajes ante el tirano y que así se les pusiera a tiro.

Nappa aceptó la idea de Vegeta, su Príncipe, de ninguna manera el señor de todos los saiyans podía estar equivocado, Vegeta siempre sabría qué era lo mejor para los saiyans. Ellos exterminarían a ese pueblo y permitirían al muerte de dos de los cuatro últimos saiyans, así como la de ese abominable híbrido. Empelarían esas "Bolas de Dragón" en conseguir la inmortalidad, eso les daría la victoria definitiva, y también la posibilidad de hacer que Freezer experimentara el horror y el terror en estado puro.

Vegeta haría con Freezer lo mismo que el tirano había hecho con él; el príncipe saiyan había aprendido muy bien de su dueño durante todos estos años.

Pero, ¿y a cambio?

La casi-completa extinción de los saiyans a manos de otros saiyans. 

La más atroz de la guerras civiles entre los cuatro últimos miembros de un pueblo que una vez se enorgulleció de ser los mejores guerreros del universo. Una guerra producto de un mero mal-entendido. Una guerra que causaría la extinción de su propio pueblo sin necesitar la ayuda de Freezer. Los saiyans serían los responsables directos de cómo acabaría su pueblo y su legado en el pozo del olvido sin necesidad de aquel a quien culpaban de su propia desgracia.

Una victoria realmente vana.

Una revancha sin razón.

Los saiyans estaban malditos…

* * *

(*) Por entonces Piccolo aún no había alcanzado el máximo de su desarrollo y era más bajito que hacia el final de la serie.


End file.
